Unpredicted
by madds098
Summary: Sisfic! Sam and Dean have a teenage sister, Madison who has more secrets than she knows.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters.

A/N: This is my first spn fan fiction and it's a sisfic so I hope you guys enjoy it! And the placement is going to be in about the middle of season one.

Two and a half months. Two and half months I have been on my own, fending for myself, stealing other people's money to get by, miserably failing school and getting myself into way too much trouble. My father, formally known as John Winchester, left for a hunt a little more than three months ago, leaving me with my brother, Dean.

John hasn't called since he left for his hunting trip, which caused Dean to worry so he left me here while he left to go get Sam up at Stanford. Dean told me he would be back in two weeks, but it's been more like ten. And just like my dad, Dean hasn't called. I've called him, but he hasn't returned the favor. He could be dead for all I know.

I sat in class, chewing away on my now flavorless gum while staring at my boyfriend, Ryan, who was mocking the teacher when his back was turned to the whole class. He sent me a wink when his name was called by the teacher. The teacher asked him a question and he responded with a sarcastic answer which is something I would do.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my trance when the principle walked into the room with two men standing behind him. I recognized them as my brothers. I look away from the door and look over to Ryan with rolling eyes. He's never met my brothers before since we have only been seeing each other for three weeks, but he knows that we're on a bad page right now.

"Ms. Winchester," Principal Adams called. Now all eyes are on me. Some had questioning looks on their faces, and most weren't even phased with my name being called by the principle.

I looked at him with a sarcastic smile, "yes Adams?" Some of the class quietly chuckled and the others stayed silent. I didn't care about punishment at the moment. My brothers being here was punishment enough.

He swallowed and looked at the class with a warning look on his face, "I need you to come with me. Now."

"If this is about the two guys standing behind you, I don't know them." Dean rolled his eyes and Sam looked down avoiding my gaze.

"Nice try, Madison. I've been working at this school long enough to know that Sam and Dean Winchester are in fact your brothers. Dean was in my office just as many times as you are," he smirked when he received snickering comments from my classmates about me, "Now unless you would like to have more of this conversation in front of everybody, I suggest you come with us."

I sighed and grabbed my backpack before following the three out the door. The walk to the principal's office was awfully quiet. Principal Adams motioned for us to take a seat. There were only two seats and none of us moved to take either of them. Us Winchesters can be stubborn like that.

After Principal Adams noticed that none of us were going to take the seats he continued, "Alright, Madison you're not in trouble so there is nothing to worry about"

"I wasn't worried about that," I said as a matter-of-factly.

He sighed, "your brothers say they need to take you out of school so we just wanted to let you know about all the things that are going to have to be transferred to your other school. Maybe they can teach you better discipline than we could."

After twenty minutes of him talking about academic bull crap he left to give Dean, Sam, and I some privacy to talk. When Adams shut the door I immediately went to his desk and searched his desk.

"Come on, Maddie. What are you doing?" Sam asked, not pleased about me going through my principal's things.

"Looking for a gun to shoot myself with," I stated and groaned when he didn't have one, not like I expected him to.

"Look, sorry that we left you home for a little bit longer than we thought but we had business to take care of," Dean said, "So stop being immature because it's not like we left you here alone on purpose. Besides I doubt you hated living on your own for so long."

"You have no idea what it was like for the past nine weeks, do you? I have to constantly worry about you two and dad. For all I knew, you guys were dead because I didn't receive a damn phone call. I called maybe three times day until about last week cause that's when I just gave up on you."

"Well we're back now so I don't want to hear anymore." Dean said seriously.

"What were you guys even doing? Were you hunting without me?" I asked with raised eyebrows. When I didn't get an answer I rolled my eyes and stood up, "I'm going back to class."

"You're not going anywhere," Dean stated but of course I didn't listen.

I laughed in his face, "yeah? Watch me." I said walking away, "Oh and welcome back Sam. Let me know when you learn how to use your voice again."

The rest of the day was crap. I kept thinking of the hell I was going to get when I get back home. I was going to have Ryan come over but now I know that won't happen unless I want him dead. I agree that there is a lot of stuff we all need to talk about, and there is stuff I want to know that Dean found out about dad but I wasn't expecting to pop up at my school. A phone call would have been nice, but you know Dean—he doesn't really think about others very well.

When the final bell rang, Ryan raced to my locker to find out what the principal said to me earlier. "Listen, Ryan. I'm leaving and it's probably for good so you and Jennifer don't need to hide behind my back anymore."

He looked taken back—shocked that I would know about his dirty little secret, but he made it two obvious about two weeks ago. "H-how did you know about-?"

"C'mon, Ry you're not the best at keeping secrets and Jennifer is oblivious to everything she says, but I mean you were a good screw so I kept you around" I smirked and his mouth dropped open, "It was a pleasure being with you, Ryan."

I walked out of school and towards home with so much sass. I was going to miss my high school but hell I was a lot happier to be getting out of that hell whole even if it took me to a different hell hole. I walked up the front steps of our current house to find Sam and Dean sitting at the kitchen table with beers in hand. I ignored them and went straight up to my room.

I knew I had no choice but to follow them to wherever they were planning on going to next so I decided to start packing. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on my door, but before I could even say 'come in' they walked right in. "You know I could have been naked." I snapped as I turned around and faced them.

"Are you ready to stop being bitchy?" Dean asked but I knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Find your voice yet, Sam?" I glared and returned to my clothes, not that I had that many. I had about three outfits in total but I just wore them all in different ways.

He sighed, "Look-"

"Why are you even here anyway? Did you decide to ditch your Stanford community when they needed you too?"

Before Sam could blow up on me which I knew he would Dean intervened, "Shut it, Madison. We leave tonight no exceptions. I want you down stairs with your bag in ten minutes."

After I finished packing I trudged down stairs with my bag. I threw it on the couch and made my way to the fridge and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I stared out the window as my mind raced with everything that has been on my chest for a while. Too much has been going on. So much that Dean doesn't even know.

"Oh great, you're ready. Sam's already in the car so let's go." Dean said as he trashed another beer.

I rolled my eyes as I tried mentally preparing myself for what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean. Just Madison.

A/N: This is long and it's a hunt and it might be boring but I had to do something so here you are(:

I sat in the back of the Impala. Dean drove and Sam was in the passenger seat staring at his computer. Its been three days with no hunt. Things between us are still not okay but were managing. I was still pissed at both of them, but I had no choice but to stay with them so I figured I would try and be civil. "So where are we going again?" I asked.

I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight." Dean responded and looked to Sam for a comment, question or even a head nod but he was too consumed in his computer, "Sam wears women's underwear."

"I'm listening, I'm just busy" Sam said, not looking up.

"Doing what?"

"Reading emails."

"Email's from who?" I asked

"My friends at Stanford."

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with you college buddies?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, why?" Sam looked up confused.

"Well what do you tell them? where do you think you are?"

"I told them I'm on a road trip with my brother and sister and that I needed time off after Jess."

"So you're lying" I say as I pick at my finger nails.

"I'm not lying...I'm just not telling them everything" Sam mumbled, returning his attention to his computer.

"That's still lying." I say as a matter-of-factly kind of tone.

"She would know. She's the queen at lying." Dean smirked.

"I'm not the only one." I glared.

"Shut up. Both of you," Sam said and the car went silent. "God.."

"What?"

"This email from this girl Rebecca warren-"

"Is she hot?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"What kind of friends do you hang out with?" I asked in disgust.

"No. I know Zack. He's not a killer. There in St. Louis. We're going"

"Dude Stt. Louis is like 400 miles the other way." Dean said and when sam didnt answer he knew that he was serious. So he turned the car around and off we were.

After we met up with Rebecca, Sam told her that Dean was a cop and that it was okay to go into the crime scene without any legal trouble. Reluctantly, Rebecca agreed and took us to her brother's girlfriend's house. She looked at me before entering, "Maybe you shouldn't-"

"It's okay, Rebecca. I promise." Sam said in the most comforting voice. Just like the voice he would use for me when we were younger and I was scared of something.

The inside of the house was gruesome. Blood painted the walls, caution tape was on every corner, and the inside every room it looked like a mini tornado destructed everything. I bit my lip and tried not to imagine what happened the other night. The poor girl. It must have been the first time Becky was seeing this because she covered her mouth with and held in the tears with her heavy breathing, "I try not to believe that he did this, but since he's changed I'm not so sure."

"When did he change?" Dean asked looking at her seriously.

"Around the time of the murder."

Dean looked at Sam and then walked out the door.

"So the neighbor's dog went psycho when he saw Zack?" I asked in complete confusion.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." Sam answered, his eyes glued to the Tv. We were watching the security cameras from the night of the murder and so far we've got nothing. "so you think this is our kind of problem?"

"It says 22:04." Dean said noticing the time stamp, "I thought you said time of death was 10:30?"

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." Becky answered.

I looked at the tape closely as I notice something abnormal. Sam must have saw my face when he asked Becky, "Hey, Becky can we take those beers now?"

"Sure. Maddie would you like anything?" She said.

"No I'm okay, thank you." I smiled until she left.

"What's going on?" Dean asked lost.

"Look at this," I take the remote from Sam and rewind. The footage shows Zack looking directly in the camera lens but his eyes are silver. I pause it at that frame.

"That's not like any camera flare I have ever seen." Sam stated.

"Maybe that dog saw something when it saw Zack. Maybe it some sort of Zack's dark double." I suggested

"Like a doppelganger," Dean said, "It would explain why he was in two places at once.

"What are we doing here," I whined as I leaned on the street light, "It's 5:30 in the morning I should be sleeping like a normal teenager."

"Hate to break it to you but you're no normal teenager." Sam said.

"That's gold coming from you," I said rudely.

Sam ignored me and Dean gave me a look that told me to shut up. "I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out."

"So he used the back door?" Dean asked.

"Right which means there would be a trail to follow, a trail the cops would never pursue." Sam said leading us down the street. We stopped at a pole that had blood on it, "see?"

Then an ambulance drove by and we all exchanged a look. We followed it.

Dean and Sam went to go talk to some people to get the story about what happened. It turns out that this is our kind of problem.

"Shapeshifter. Something that makes itself look like anyone." I said.

"And I think I know where it goes," Sam said as we looked down at the sewer.

"Why do I go down first?" I groan.

"Because if there is anything gross down there, we will know by your crying," Dean smirked.

"Oh god," I said disgustingly.

"What?" Dean asked as he jumped down and I just pointed to the flesh, "Oh..this is definitely where this thing is."

"Silver bullet to the heart?" I asked Dean just to confirm while Sam took a phone call.

"Yup"

Sam came back looking sad, "whats wrong college boy?" I asked.

"That was Rebecca. She found out that Dean wasn't a cop and now she is in some trouble. She basically hates me now."

"Alright let's split up. You and Sam go that way and I'll head this way. Maybe we'll corner the thing." Dean ordered.

Sam and I ran West. It was hard keeping up with him cause his legs were so much longer than mine, plus he was in better shape than I am. Sometimes when we stopped to look around it would get awkward cause we're still not talking to each other. We met Dean back at the car. "Did you get anything?" Dean asked.

"No. He's gone." Sam answered.

"Alright, let's get back in the car. You got the keys?"

"Here," Sam tossed the keys and Dean caught them. Dean opened up the trunk and he laughed. What could be so funny about this? Dean would have been pissed if we didn't get the thing. Not smiley.

That's when Sam came back with a gun, "Don't move! What did you do to him?"

"Sam? What the hell are you doing? It's me!" Dean pleaded.

"No, I know my brother. You're not him."

"Madison?" Dean looked at me with needy eyes. I stepped back next to Sam to show I was on his side. Dean sighed, "why don't you just pull the trigger then?"

"Don't-" Before Sam could finish Dean hit him and them me with a crowbar and everything went black.

I woke up in a dark, musty place. I figured we were in the sewer again. It smelled like it anyway. I saw Sam tied up next to me. He was still out like a light. "where's Dean?" I asked the thing that was standing right in front of me that still looked like Dean.

"You really don't want to know, "The shapeshifter laughed. "You know the more I learn about your family—I thought I had a bad family history."

"What do you mean learn?"

"You sure got a lot of issues with each other. Annoyed with college boy for ditching your family, you had to stay home and continue living the hunter life. Truth is, Sam hates that you're a hunter. Hell, you're only 17. He doesn't think you're cut out to be a hunter. He thinks you've gotten Dean into too much danger. You're a trouble maker, aren't you Madison?"

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Madison.." Sam mumbled, still out of it.

"Dean hates that you almost got him killed twice now. It made him question why you were ever born." The shapeshifter laughed, "He'll never forgive you."

The Shapeshifter left and I was left struggling to undue my ties. "Nothing he said was true, Madison." Sam said as he tried to undue his ties too.

I ignored him and focused on my rope. That's when I saw Dean walk in. I could tell it was Dean cause he was dirty looking. He walked over and undid our ties. I refused to make eye contact with him. Everything that shapeshifter said was still running in my mind.

"C'mon, I know where he is." Dean said and led us back up to the street.

Before getting to our destination, we stopped when we saw a Wanted Sign of Dean's face on the top story of the News. "That's not even a good picture of me." Dean groaned.

"It's good enough," Sam said.

We stopped in front of Rebecca's house. Dean held the gun that held the silver bullet. We broke in. Rebecca stood up, alarmed. Dean stared at his look alike. Somehow The shapeshifter was able to fight all three of us. I ran to Rebecca and brought her outside. She tried to ask all these questions but I refused to answer.

Rebecca ran inside. That sneaky little- before I had time to think, I ran to get her. She stopped at the kitchen and when she cried, "Sam!" My heart raced.

I saw the shapeshifter dead, Dean in front of it with a smoking gun and Sam on the floor. I sighed in relief. Everyone is okay and in one piece.

Dean and I waited by the car as Sam said his final goodbye. "What? No sarcastic comment about me getting caught by the son of a bitch?" Dean questioned me a smirk. I focused my attention on Sam, ignoring Dean. "Madison?"

"That was your fault. Not mine." I said.

"I didn't say it was?" Dean questioned. "Are you still mad at me about leaving? Look, I guess we never said anything-"

"Im over that." I said.

"Then what is it?"

Just as I was about to talk Sam walked up with a smile. "Cops are no longer blaming Zack, but some guy named Dean Winchester for Emily's murder"

"Then we should probably get out of here… You know I feel bad for you. I still wish you could be Joe college." Dean admitted.

"No, it's okay. Cause even deep down at Stanford, I didn't fit in." Sam responded. Then they both looked at me, knowing I would say some rude come back, sibling banter but I stayed silent. He made it too easy to make fun of him but right now I wasn't in the mood and that made it obvious that something was wrong.

Sam looked down feeling sorry which only confirmed my thoughts that everything the shapeshifter said was in fact not a lie. Dean looked confused but figured he would just get the scoop from Sam when I was sleeping. That's what they would always do when we were younger and wanted to talk about me. I would eavesdrop sometimes. The whole ride to the motel, I lay my head against the window and tried to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than Madison.

A/N: Sorry last chapter was so boring but I wanted to add a hunt. Anyway this chapter will be more about the siblings and not a hunt! And I'm new to this site so I'm trying my best to upload a cover picture but I don't know how? HAH anyway I'll figure it out…enjoy(:

It's been two days since the hunt with the shapeshifter. My mood has become better and my brother's aren't really questioning me about it. Even though I told Dean I was over the fact that he left me for weeks at home, I really wasn't. I wonder if my dad knew. If he did he would flip shit on my brothers. To dad- I was still his baby girl and although we don't have 'full house' moments you can tell how much he wants to make sure im protected. So when he's not here he expects complete cooperation from Sam and Dean to watch me and make sure I don't get into trouble.

"Can you give me the knife?" Dean asked, setting down his other weapon he finished cleaning .I looked down at the table and picked up the knife ready to toss it to him. "Ha. Nice try, sister. Now, _hand _me the knife. No way in hell I'm letting you chop off my head today."

I _handed _him the knife and returned by attention on cleaning the salt gun. He smirked and started whistling some ACDC tune that I have never heard of before he started driving me around a few days ago.

Sam walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist. Dean and I made a disgusted face, "Oh relax, I came out here to get my clothes. I left them in my bag.

"Have you spoken to dad at all?" I turned back to Dean.

Dean shook his head, "I'm always calling but he never answers."

"Doesn't that make you worried?"

He shook his head, "If something did happen, we would know by now. He knows too many people for him to be some John Doe."

I shrugged, "true."

We continued cleaning the weapons before putting them away. We tucked them in deep in the closet. I sat on my bed going through my phone, looking at old text messages, playing games, dialing random numbers before clearing them, etc. I was just so bored. Sam was trying to pin point where Dad's next locations are. Apparently when Dean got Sam from Stanford, Dean ended up getting arrested but when he was locked up he found dad's journal that the police had stored. Dean and Sam think that Dad wanted us to follow him by using it which I didn't understand because dad goes nowhere without his journal. That's where he keeps everything.

"So how was life alone for so long?" Dean asked as he stared over Sammy's shoulders.

I raised my eyebrows at the question, "Seriously?"

"What? It couldn't have been that bad. A few months without me, Sam, or dad doesn't sound all the bad to me considering how we are with each other. You finally had some peace and quiet."

I laughed pathetically. _If only you knew, _I thought. Peace and Quiet. I would never be able to get peace and quiet. Even when I'm dead there wont be peace and quiet around me. Just like that stupid shapeshifter said, I'm a trouble maker and hell I've gotten myself into quite some trouble when they were away. And if they ever found out they'll kill me.

"Why are you laughing?" Dean questioned.

"I still can't believe you trusted Maddie of all people alone for months." Sam shook his head.

Dean shrugged, "I don't. I mean I didn't plan on being away for that long."

"A heads up would have been nice," I say.

"Whatever I said I'm sorry."

"Were you responsible?" Sam asked.

I laughed out loud making both of them turn to me at the same time. I smirked, "Arent I always?"

Dean leaned against Sam's chair crossing his arms, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." I lied. I didn't throw any parties but I went to one almost every weekend. But I did have Jake over a few nights here and there and we weren't sleeping if you know what I mean. But they'll never know that.

"You're lying."

"And you're being annoying." I crossed my arms, mocking his stance.

"I swear Madison if I found out you did anything remotely stupid I'll-"

"What are you gonna do, Dean?" I tested

"Woah woah hold on you two before you kill each other. We need to go." Sam said getting up.

"Where?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Back home, to Kansas."

"Random. Why are we going there?" Dean asked.

"When we were young and the house caught on fire, it didn't burn the house down completely right? They rebuilt it the part that was ruined. Anyway, I think the people who live in it now are in danger." Sam informed.

"Why would you say that?" I questioned.

"You just gotta trust me."

"Easily said than done."

Sam looked at me with a warning look which I took as a note to shut up.

"I can't really explain it," Sam said.

"Well that sucks because I'm not going anywhere until you do." Dean stood his ground.

Sam sighed, "alright, so I've been having these nightmares."

"Ive noticed."

"Yeah all we here at night is your screaming which keeps me up at night might I add." I stated.

"Madison" Dean warned. I held my hands up in surrender and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Anyway... and sometimes they come true."

"What do you mean they come true?" Dean asked

"I've dreamt about Jessica's death over and over again for days before it even happened."

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man, I'm sure it was just a coincidence."

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?

Dean was overwhelmed. I could tell. "I don't know." He said truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know? Dean, these people could be in danger right now. It's a woman with two young kids. Please please trust me on this one Dean."

"I told myself I would never go back there. Not after what happened."

"We have to Dean. We have to save these people." 

Hours later when we pulled up to the house we just stared at it for a few minutes. Old memories were replaying in Sam and Dean's mind as for me I just stared at the house with a blank expression. I was only a baby when our mother died in this house. All I know about it are the stories the boys and dad told me. They have a deeper connection with it than I do.

Then, we walked to the door and knocked. Some nice looking woman came and opened the door. "Hi can I help you?"

"My name is Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean and sister Maddie. We used to live here and we were just driving by and we were wondering if we could come see the ol' place" Sam said.

"Winchester. Yeah that's so funny cause I think I found some old family photos of you guys in the attic. Come on in." She smiled, "I'm Jenny by the way."

There were two kids inside jumping around like normal toddlers. When they saw us come in they stopped and stared. "Sari and Ritchie this is Sam, Dean, and Maddie. They used to live here." She introduced us.

"You're pretty" The girl, Sari, said to me.

I smiled and knelt down to her level, "why thank you, so are you. You eyes are so blue I'm jealous."

"Were you here when it lived here?" She asked me.

"When what lived here?" I asked not losing my gaze with the young girl.

"The thing in my closet." She said.

"Sari honey, there was nothing in your closet." She said to her daughter and turned back to Sam and Dean, "Sorry she's just at that stage. She had a nightmare the other day."

"No mommy it was real. It came into my bedroom and it was on fire!"

After we left Sam was getting about this hunt. Dean and I were too freaked out that his weird dreams were coming true.

"Like any normal hunt we would dig into the history of the house, but we lived there so we should know and the history has to do about mom." Sam stated.

"Yeah but how much of that night do you actually know? I know nothing because I wasn't even one yet but you two were older but still young."

"I don't remember much. I just remember the fire and then carrying you and dragging Sammy out the door." Dean admitted.

"You dragged me?" Sam asked, slightly offended but I thought it was funny.

"You were four and weren't running fast enough and I had Madison in my hands. By the way you were a chubby baby." Dean pointed at me and I glared, "and well you know dad's story as well as I do. Mom was…was on the ceiling and the thing that put her there was long gone by them time dad got there."

"Dad didn't have a theory about it?"

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows how much we've asked him." Dean responded.

Later Sam and Dean went to the garage dad used to work at when he lived at the house undercover as feds to question the people he used to work with and find out anything about dad that we didn't know.

I stayed in the motel room. I was supposed to be doing more research but I didn't feel like it. I knew I was going to get in trouble for it later but I didn't care at the moment. I was looking in the mirror staring at my reflection. Don't ask me why, I get distracted really easily. It actually endangers me when I'm on hunts. I turned around so that my back was facing the mirror. I ran my fingers over the scar I had on the back of my neck that was a little to the left. It wasn't normal scar. It was bigger looking and it was in the shape of an 'X'. I would always ask dad how I got it and he would say I fell down. Fell down my ass. There was no way he expected me to believe that. Not when it was in the shape of an X. I asked Sam and Dean too when we were younger but they also had no clue.

Sam and Dean came barging through the motel door. I walked out of the bathroom to talk to them and find out what they found out. "How's the research coming along?" sam asked.

I scratched the top of my head, "Well you see…"

"You didn't do any research did you?" Sam asked.

I gave an innocent smile and Sam sighed. Dean smirked, "You owe me ten bucks." He said to Sam.

Sam sighed and reached into his wallet. "You had a bet on me?" I asked with an open mouth.

"And I won" Dean smiled wider, "lucky for you we found out enough information for now back at the garage. Apparently dad went crazy after the fire. His partner tried to get him help but of course dad wouldn't. Anyway, dad would go to a palm reader."

"A palm reader?" I questioned, "you mean those people who con people out of money by telling something random that will happen in their future?"

"You don't know if they're fake or not." Sam said.

"Oh come on, no one can see in the future." I said

"Anyway…we're going in the morning and you're coming."

"Fine." I sighed.

Later in the night when we were watching TV Sam turned it off and faced me. I looked at him skeptically, "what.."

"We want to talk to you." He said.

"And by 'we' do you mean 'I'?" I said then looked at the sleeping Dean.

Sam sighed, "it's about the shapeshifter said. And it's true that I don't like you hunting but it's only because you deserve to have a normal teenage life. But the way he said it made it sound a lot more worse. So I just want you to know that as much as you sorta deserve to have a normal life, I'm also happy to have you by my side."

I looked at him confused and irked, "Sorta deserve?"

"I mean yeah. You're really mean sometimes so sometimes it makes me happy to see you dysfunctioned."

"I'm only mean to you and Dean because you guys are annoying as hell" I crossed my arms.

"I heard that" Dean grumbled.

"Wasn't hiding it." I said back, "but anyway thanks for saying that but it doesn't change anything. I'm still mad at you." I walked to my bag and started rummaging through for my toothbrush.

"For what?"

"uhm how about ditching the family?" I said obviously, "you totally wiped us out of your life and you expect me to forget that because your back now?"

"Come on Madds-"

"Besides, you're probably gonna leave again right? Go back to school, find a new girlfriend and forget all about Dean, me and dad. Speaking of, why do you even want to find dad? Why are you helping us?"

"Madison cut it out" Dean sat up, fully awake now.

"No Dean, cause I know deep down you're probably wondering the same thing. You haven't even spoken to Dad since you left for California. You didn't look back and now all of a sudden you show concern for this family?"

"Madison if I have to say it one more time-"

"You know what? I'm here now and sorry if you don't like it but this time I'm here to stay and I'm here to get revenge on what killed mom and what killed Jess. You might as well get used to cause I'll be longer than you probably want me too. Now I've tried being nice to you but you're making it extremely hard. You know, I wish Dean never came back to get you last month." Sam stood up and I could tell he was getting angry.

For the first time I felt more hurt than I did angry but I tried not to show it. Dean looked down knowing Sam has gone too far but Sam seemed unphased by his words. I glared at him and slammed the bathroom door but not before muttering a "fuck you".

I stared at my reflection again, saying his words over in my head. I held in my tears. Madison Winchester doesn't cry. Especially in close ear shot of my brothers. I didn't want to go back out there. I would have to share a bed with Sam since Sam and Dean refused to share a bed and this time I would have to share with Sam since I shared with Dean last time. No way in hell was I doing that.

Walking out the door was no a question because Dean wouldn't let me walk out. Therefore, I slumped into the grummy bathtub in the bathroom and I was going to sleep in that tonight as I silently prayed that the Lord would turn back time so that Sam and Dean didn't come for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean. Just Madison.

I woke up to Dean barging in the bathroom, startling me causing me to stand jump out of my pants basically. He looked like he was almost in pain, "you need to get out or else I'm peeing right in front of you."

I raised my eyebrows but then rolled my eyes playfully. I walked out the bathroom door preparing to see Sam but he was nowhere in sight to my relief. I picked out my clothes for the day and started changing. I didn't care if Dean were to walk out of the bathroom right now or if Sam were to come in through the door. I wasn't really that conservative when it came to changing.

Dean walked out of the bathroom as I smoothed out my shirt, "Where's Sam?" I asked.

"He went to get something for us to eat and some coffee." Dean said, sitting down on the bed so he could tie his boots, "And look about last night"

"I don't want to hear about last night." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Well you're going to have to. You know Sam didn't really mean anything he said last night."

"No, I don't know that actually." I snapped, "I mean did he tell you that he felt guilty for what he said? Did he tell you he didn't mean it?" When I didn't get an answer I rolled my eyes and went to my bag for a hair brush, "exactly."

I finished getting ready and grabbed my phone. I tried calling dad's cell number but like I expected he didn't pick up. So I left a message, "Hey dad, it's me again. I'm with Dean and Sam and we're looking for you. And uh just wanted to call and see how things are with you but uh I guess that's not happening so…I'll see you soon…I hope. Bye dad."

As I hung up I saw Sam come through the door with three coffees and pie. "Pie in the morning?" I looked to Dean.

"There is never a bad time for pie." Dean argued and took the food from him, "thanks Sammy."

"So are you guys ready to go? I printed the directions to Missouri's house." Sam said.

"I'm ready, let's go." Dean grabbed his crap and walked out.

The car ride to Missouri's house would have been awkward if Dean wasn't blaring his mullet rock music. Sam and I have yet to talk to each other, let alone make eye contact. I just hope that our behavior and feelings for each other right now don't affect our hunt.

The house was small and comfortable looking. It Looked like it could house only three or four people. It was tiny. We walked up the porch to see an older lady talking gently to a man who looked like he was on his way out, "Don't worry about a thing sweetie, she is crazy about you." The man sat in his car and drove off, "Poor guy. His wife is cold-bangin the gardener."

I raised my eyebrows. That was unexpected, plus the way she said it for her age also took my by surprise.

"So why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked, obviously confused too.

"People don't come here for the truth they come here for good news," she answered, "Well come on in Winchesters. I don't have all day," We gave each other a confused look and followed her. She turned around to look at us, "Ah, you boys grew up nicely. And Dean you were one goofy-looking kid when you were younger." Sam and I smirked, "Oh and Madison, you're so pretty. They boys must be all over you."

"They better not be." Dean said seriously. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"And Sam…Oh honey, I'm so sorry about your girlfriend." My brothers and I looked at each other shocked? How did she know all this stuff? How did she know who we were? We guessed that Dad came here a while ago but the news about Sam's girlfriend is recent. "And your father's missin'?"

"How do you know all that?" Sam asked.

"Well, you were thinkin' it. I can also see that you're thinking some other horrendous things right about now. A lot is going through your brain but I'm gonna keep my mouth shut about that for your siblings sake," She said, "In fact all of you have some sort of problems with each other," She then turned to me, "A little more than others." I raised my eyebrows.

"Anyway, do you know where he is?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" She responded.

"Don't know? Arent you supposed to be some psychic?" Dean questioned.

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." She stared at Dean, "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, Imma whack ya with a spoon"

"I didn't do anything." Dean held his hands up in surrender.

"No, but you were thinking it."

I smirked. I liked her. She picked on my brother. And that made me happy cause he couldn't fight back. Normally whenever me and Dean bicker, he fights back and most of the times (even though I don't like to admit it) he wins.

"So our dad…when did you first meet him?" I asked crossing my legs.

She smiled at me with sympathy, "a few days after the fire. I helped him out a little bit."

"So do you know what killed our mom?" I asked.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" Dean asked.

Missouri shook her head. She looked deep in thought. "I- I don't know. It was evil. That much I do know."

We talked more about our dad and more about the house but a lot of the times, we weren't answering any of our questions. "I don't understand….I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?" Missouri looked up.

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something's starting." Sam answered confidently.

"well that's comforting" Dean said sarcastically and Sam gave him a warning look.

We went back the house with Missouri and walked up to the door. A discombobulated Jenny answered our knock, "Dean, Sam, Maddie, what are you guys doing here?" She bounced Ritchie on her hip.

"Uh Jenny this is our friend Missouri. And if it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house, for ol' times sake," Dean said.

"I'm sorry now isn't a good time," She said.

"Listen, It's important-" Dean was cut off by Missouri smacking him upside his head. I looked at her confused.

"Boy, give the poor girl a break, can't you see she is upset?" She shook her head. Dean looked at me and I silently laughed in his face. Sam was smiling. He mouthed 'shut up' to me. "Forgive this boy, he means well but he is not the sharpest tool in the shed,but hear me out" Dean looked stunned. I couldn't agree with Missouri more.

"About what?" Jenny looked confused.

"You think there is something going on in this house." Missouri stated, "You think something is here that wants to hurt your family, am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?"

"We're people who can help. But you got to trust us." Jenny looked skeptical but welcomed us in.

We started in Sari's room. "If there is anything dark in this house, this room is the center of it," Missouri said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This used to be your room Sammy. This is where it all happened." She answered. Sam looked around the room, his facial expressions were unreadable. "I don't know if you guys will be disappointed or relieved, but whatever is here isn't the thing that killed your mom."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Not it. Them. There is more than one spirit here."

"What are _they_ doing here?" Dean asked, emphasizing they.

"Boy, don't be fresh with me. They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all these years ago, real evil came to you. That kind of evil leaves wounds, and wounds get infected."

"I don't understand," I said.

"Shocker," I heard Sam mumbled. As I turned to him, and right when I was about to say something Missouri cut me off.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal activity. It attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and _I'm _the one who said they don't understand." I said to myself but Sam definitely heard it.

"You two, my Lord. C'mon now this is no time for your problems. We have issues here." She turned to us.

"Thank you," Dean said in a 'finally someone agrees with me' tone.

"Oh you aint off the hook, boy. You could be helping them but here you are just standing around."

"well one thing is for damn sure-whatever is here, it's not going to kill another thing in this house. We're stopping it." Sam ordered.

We went back to Missouri's house to get any supplies that we may need for this hunt. "So what is this stuff anyway?" Dean asked.

" Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." Missouri answered.

"Alright, and what the hell do we do with it?"

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."

"we'll be punching holes in the dry wall, Jenny will love that," Dean said sarcastically.

Missouri answered slyly, "She'll live."

"And this destroys the spirits?" Sam asked. Well no duh, dumb shit. Why else would be doing this? I was bout to say that out loud but Missouri turned to me. I forgot she could read thoughts.

"Sorry" I mumbled. Dean and Sam looked confused but chose to ignore it.

" It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

We went back to Jenny's house. At first she was uncomfortable leaving us alone at her house but somehow Missouri talked her into it and persuaded her that everything was going to be alright. Sam went into one room to do the corner he was assigned to by Missouri. Dean was in the kitchen, punching the wall with a small ax. Missouri went to the basement to look around and see if she sense anything else she might have missed. I was in Sari's room's filling the corner with herbs. I heard a noise next to me. I looked up to see Sari's huge, heavy looking book shelf fall on top of me.

Surprisingly I didn't get that badly hurt. I mean I was definitely going to have some bruises, but other than that I was fine. So I thought. As I lay on the floor longer the book case just started getting heavier, as if someone was pushing on it, like they were trying to knock all the air out of me. I tried pushing on top of it but to no avail. It wouldn't budge. As I blinked a few times, the lack of air causing tears to my eyes, I thought I could see a black shadow pushing on top of the case. But no a second later, the thing vanished and the bookshelf didn't seem as heavy anymore. It was still heavy and I still couldn't move but It wasn't as bad.

Two minutes later Sam and Dean burst into the room, probably too see if I was okay, which I clearly wasn't. Both of them went on either side of me and lifted the thing off me. I caught my breath and stood up and backed away from that thing. "Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah are you guys?" I asked back.

"We'll be fine." Sam answered.

We walked back to the kitchen to see Missouri standing there looking stumped but relieved. "So is this thing gone?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sure of it. Why?"

"I'I'm just not so sure."

Then Jenny walks in to the kitchen, "what happened?"

"Don't worry about a thing," Missouri smiled, "Dean here is going to clean everything up for you." Dean didn't move, "Well don't just stand there, boy. Go get the mop. And don't you cuss at me," Dean walked away muttering under his breath.

Later that night we sat in the Impala staring at Jenny's house, "So tell me again why we are here?"

"I just have a bad feeling." I answered bluntly.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over." Sam said.

"Yeah well I just want to make sure," I glared.

"Yeah well problem is, I could be sleeping in bed right now," Dean said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Soon I saw Jenny screaming from her bedroom window. "Shit, Dean," I whacked him on his head, "I told you" I said as we frantically got out of the car.

"Go get the kids, I'll get Jenny" Dean ordered and we obliged.

I went to go get Ritchie. He was wide awake but looked nonchalant cause he had no idea what was going on right now. I picked him up and made my way to Sari's room to make sure Sam got her. He was running out of her room as soon as I got there, "come on!" He yelled, "Don't look back, Don't look back. Madison take them"

"Where are you going?!" I asked him like he was crazy.

"Go! We don't have time for this!"

I hesitated before going. I took them out. Dean and Jenny ran to us as they saw us sprinting outside. Jenny took her kids into a tight embrace. "Madison, where's Sam?!"

"He's still in there he told me to take the kids," I yelled back as we took off sprinting back into the house.

We saw Sammy was forced on the wall with the firey figure looking at him. Dean lifted his gun, ready to shoot when Sam screamed, "No don't shoot! I know who it is."

Then the figure transformed into a human. Mom. She looked the same. She looked like the night she passed away.

Dean lowered his gun, "Mom?"

She walked over to him with a smile on her face, "Dean, Sam, Madison, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked gently

She didn't answer. She only gave a sympathetic smile. She took a few steps back and looked at the ceiling. "You get out of my house and let go of my son!" Then she transformed back into fire and disappeared. Sam fell to the floor. He walked over to us and we looked at each other stunned.

"Now it's over" Sam says and we all nod in agreement.

We took Missouri back the next day just to make sure, "Well there are no more spririts in this house anymore."

"Not even our mom?" Sam asked,

"Nope. Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin' after the thing."

"Why would she do that?" Dean asked.

"To protect her babies," She smiled and turned to Sam, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."

"Actually that was-"

"Madison? Well yes but you knew it too. You knew it before her but since she was the one that brought it up, you didn't want to give her the sense of achievement and held it in."

"Of course" I said and flung my arms to my sides.

Sam ignored me, "whats happening to me?"

"I know I should have all the answers, but I don't"

"We should get going," Dean said

"Don't you three be strangers now." Missouri waved.

"We won't" Dean answered


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This has nothing to do with a hunt so I hope you enjoy it(:

"What the hell, Sam?" I yelled at him as we set foot in the motel room.

He looked at me angrily, "What?! What could I have possibly done this time?"

"If you knew before I did, why didn't you say something? Your stubbornness got in the way of the case you moron!"

"We got the kids out. Jenny is safe, the whole family is safe so I don't see what the problem is."

Dean stepped in, looking at Sam sternly, "Sam, Madison's right on this one. If you knew something was going to happen you should have said something. Now I'm sorry that she said something about it first but maybe if you would have told me you thought so too then I would have believed her more easily and have been more prepared! I went into that fighting thinking beforehand that she was crazy and nothing was going to happen."

"Well thanks Dean" I said sarcastically.

"Fine okay. I screwed up but everything worked out in the end, didn't it?" Sam said

"And what if it didn't? What if Madison took us back at the wrong time? Would you have said something then? Or would you let your big head get in the way of that too?" Dean questioned. He was so serious. I hated when he got like that because then you couldn't mess with him. He was in full John Winchester mode right now. That's when you knew to just step down and let him think he has won.

Sam sighed and sat down, "You're right. I shouldn't have let my problems with Madison get in the way of a job. But at the same time, I didn't want to believe that what I thought was going to happen would actually happen. The fact that I keep getting these dreams are really starting to scare me. I mean why do I get them and you guys don't? It makes me feel so guilty about the people I physically saw die and couldn't save. I didn't want to believe it was true."

I felt kind of bad for Sammy. I can understand where he was coming from. If you knew someone was in danger you would want to help them but it wasn't his fault that he didn't get there in time. "Sam, I know its hard but-"

"You don't know anything about it, Maddie" He started at me coldly.

"Hey don't get mad at her for this just because you're emotional right now," Dead stuck up for me, which I was fairly shocked over but didn't show it. Whenever us three fought it was normally me against them. But I guess things have changed since Sam left for college.

"Sorry," Sam muttered. "I just want answers, that's all and I'm getting frustrated that I'm not coming upon any. I shouldn't be taking it out on you two. Sorry."

"You know, if you want help, all you gotta do is ask," I said softly, trying not to make him snap again.

"Well, will you guys help me?" He asked. He looked so hurt and lost. All the anger I had for him from yesterday suddenly vanished. And although he was a dick last night and I was still mad, he was my brother and I loved him. And even if they were older than me, I knew I had to do whatever I could to protect my older brothers just like they would for me.

"Of course will help. Cause trust me, I want to know why you're having these psychic visions too." Dean answered.

"Can we get out of this town now? I know I don't remember much but this place still gives me the chills" I said , "And not in a good way."

"Yeah I have the same feeling. Sam go check us out and Madison and I will grab all our stuff." Dean said and Sam nodded and left.

Dean and I piled all our bag and other crap to the trunk. We leaned against the hood of the car while we waited for Sam. "That was really nice of you to comfort Sam like that, especially after the past couple of days." Dean said, still staring at the exit for Sam.

"Yeah well it was only temporary," I muttered before sliding into the back seat of the car. Sam walked over and got in the passenger seat and Dean was back in the driver's seat.

A few miles in, Dean looks to me in the rearview mirror, "what were you saying in your head back there that Missouri was giving you all these looks for?"

"Look we're all getting along…sorta…why would you want to ruin that?"

"So it was about us?" Dean pestered.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out," Sam mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Well I cant say now. Its not lady-like," I responded and looked down suddenly finding interest in my nails.

"Since when do you care about being lady-like?" Sam asked, confused.

"Since someone brought it up," I fired back but not rudely. Just matter-of-factly. "I mean what boy wants someone who talks like a trucker and can be tougher than them?"

"Are you saying you want to be girly? Just for the boys?" Dean teased, a smiled playing on his face.

"I mean maybe I would make friends if I looked and acted more like a girl and not a hunter." I don't know why I was saying all this. I didn't even know I felt that way. I mean the idea of me being more girly has popped in my head ever since I was 11 and the only friends I had in sixth grade were boys who would throw dirt at me and each other on the playground but they wouldn't dare throw it near the girls. God knows I hate skirts and I think makeup is fake so what could I do to become more girly without having to wear either of those?

"We cant have close friends with our kind of jobs." Dean said. "It's not safe."

"This isn't a job, it's a life." I responded and thought a little more about it. Who was I kidding? I'm Madison Winchester and it was too late for me to change into some girl, "But to be honest I don't think dresses and heels are my kind of thing."

"Good," Sam sighed in relief

"Good? How is that good?"

"Cause then we don't have to worry about you wearing short dresses and boys trying to get in your pants."

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Dean agreed and fist pounded Sammy.

I smirked thinking about Jake and the guy before Jake, and the guy I hooked up with when Jake was either in the bathroom or hooking up with some other girl at parties. I don't know if my brothers thinking that I don't get much boys now should be a relief or an insult. I took it as both.

"Just because I don't wear dresses, doesn't mean boy don't want to get with me," I say.

"Are you saying boys still want to be with you when they see you wearing jeans and some ratty ol' T shirt you stole from my closet?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" I say crossing my arms.

"Next boy I see looking at you in any way that I don't like I'm kicking his ass across the country." Dean mumbled.

"Whatever," I said, "Where are we going any way?"

"Any where that needs our help." Dean responded bluntly

"Why don't we just go where dad's journal has us going next?"

"Because we can't figure that out at the moment." Sam answered.

"We can't or you dumb shits cant?" Sam gave Dean a look as if to have him to tell me to shut up, "give me the journal."

Sam sighed and reluctantly gave it to me. I looked through it and read each sentence twice. Sam was right; the coordinates were everywhere but I could kind of see a pattern with this. I just needed more time, "well in the mean time, can we go get something to eat?"

"Already ahead of you on that one, sister," Dean smirked, "There is a diner just ahead and we're going there."

"Told you, there is nothing in there to lead us to another hunt, we're just going to have to find one on our own," Sam said as we sat down. I sat next to Sam in the booth and Dean sat across from us.

"Hey, who said I couldn't figure it out? I think I got this one underway you just need to give more time and a little more credit here." I replied before looking over the menu.

After we ordered we started talking about the colt. Dad had written in his journal that it was the only gun that could fully kill a demon. And if we were going to kill this yellow eyed son of a bitch, we are going to need that gun. The only thing is that there is only one gun and we are kind of lost on where to find it. Sam got up and went to the bathroom.

"What if dad already has it? What if he got it after losing his journal?" I suggested and took a sip of my coffee.

"I don't think so. Dad would have told us something that big." Dean said.

"Probably not," I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I disagree with you," I said somehow growing a pair. Dean and I bicker a lot just like normal brothers and sister. Maybe a little more than usual but with our lives, that's expected. But when it came to dad, there was no winning when fighting with Dean. Dean is very defensive of our father, something I will never understand. Dean always had faith in dad, so you just learn to back down when you have a different opinion about our father.

"Do you understand what you're saying? You're saying that dad might have the one thing that can kill moms killer? Sam's girlfriend's killer? That means all dad has to do is kill the son of a bitch. Don't you think he would let us know that? That we have more than a little chance of killing this thing?!"

"I don't know Dean. Don't you think he would have told us where he has been instead of letting his kids worry about him? He's been gone long before Dean but he would always call in every two days or so. Dad abandoned us and hell, I don't know if he will ever call back. He could be dead for all we know!" fought back. All this anger I didn't even know I had towards dad was just bursting at the seams.

I was mad because our father who is supposed to be watching us, making sure his kids are okay, is nowhere in sight. He doesn't even call to make sure _we're _alive or to let us know that _he_ is alive. The guy who probably has been lying to me about the unique scar on my next, and the guy that forgets our birthdays.

Dean stood up abruptly, "Don't you dare ever speak about him like that! He may not win father of the year award but he does hell of a good job of keeping us from being killed. If it weren't for him we might not be here right now."

I noticed people starting to stare but when us Winchester's fight, other people's opinions could matter less unless it was ours. "If dad didn't ditch us like he did we wouldn't be fighting right now! Why are you even defending him right now? If he does come back for some reason, he is only gonna leave again days later. It's guaranteed, Dean."

Before Dean could respond, Sam came running over to the table with wide eyes, "What the hell is going on? Why is the manager ready to kick you two out?"

Dean and I just coldly stared at each other. Neither of us we're going to give in and it was going to stay that. I just which Dean would get it through his thick skull that dad could probably care less about us. We could be suffering (which we are) but as long as we're breathing than who cares.

"You know what? Let's just get out of here. Dean, come with me to the car and Maddie, you pay the bill." Sam ordered.

Dean left with Sam and now everyone was just staring at only me. I got annoyed, "What? You guys never seen siblings fight? Get over it and mind your own damn business." That got people to turn away and whisper to each other. I rolled my eyes and waved over our waitress.

After I payed the bill and ordered another coffee to go I walked out to meet Sam and Dean in the car. The cold night's air felt uneasy. It felt like I was being watched. I turned around to the alley way that was between the diner and some mini mart. There was someone there. Looked petite enough to be a woman but I could only make out her silhouette because it was too dark. I think she was facing me.

I jumped when I heard the loud beep of the impala. I rolled my eyes and walked for the car. Before opening my door I looked to the alley way one more time and saw no one there anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Dislcaimer: I don't own Cassie. Just Madison.

A/N: Route 666. And if anyone knows how to make the cover appear please let me know cause for some reason it's not letting me…. New girl problems…anyway enjoy(:

As the weeks went on, we still couldn't find a good hunt. We had a few ghost hauntings here and there but that was about it. The fight Dean and I had when we were back at the diner never subsided. We were well enough that we could work together but we would give each other the cold shoulder when we were in the motel. Same thing went for Sam and I. I hold grudges, and I was still upset over the fight Sam and I had last month. I still haven't forgave him for ditching the family to go off to college. Maybe if he called every once in a while, we wouldnt have this problem. But in my head, he was no better than dad. Sam and Dean also have gotten in a few fights themselves. It's gotten to the point where Sam has left us for a couple days. There he is ditching his family again. However, he came back just in time to save Dean and I from a haunted Scarecrow.

I came back from the mini mart carrying all the food I was told to get. Sammy was sitting in the front looking at the map from all different directions. Dean was on the phone filling up the car with gas. I set the bag next to me in the back seat and tossed Sam an apple. "Thanks" he mumbled.

Dean got back in the car. Something was on his mind, but then again when was something never on his mind. "So I think we could take this bypass here and be in Pennsylvania in a few hours." Sam said.

"Yeah well we're not going to Pennsylvania anymore." Dean said bluntly.

"What?" I asked confused,

"I just got off the phone with an uh old friend, her father was killed last night and I think this might be our kind of gig." Dean explained.

"How do you know?" Sam questioned.

"Trust me, she never would have called unless she needed our help."

The car cruised down the road. There were fields to my left and a giant lake to my right. We were in Ohio and the place looked awfully familiar, "By old friend do you mean..."

"Friends thats not new" Dean said.

"What's her name?" Sam asked innocently.

Dean looked at me through the rearview mirror. Thats when it all came back to me. Old friend, Ohio, Dean so quick to taking the job, "Oh my god." I sighed.

"Don't say it, Madison."

"Are you serious right now, Dean? Cassie? We left a job to go and help Cassie?" I was shocked. Cassie and Dean used to date. And even though they didnt date for a while, Dean fell in love with her And Dean doesnt fall in love with anybody. But right about the time when the hunt was done, they broke up. I never got the full story but Dean was heartbroken, which was weird to see.

"Look, she sounded troubled and she might need our help. And besides, we didnt leave a job for this, technically we were never there for it."

"I'm so lost here," Sam stated.

"The girl who called Dean was Cassie and Cassie and Dean dated. He was head over heels for her." I informed him.

"Wait, you mean you dated for more than one night?" Sam asked Dean.

"Am I speaking anther language to you? Maddie, Dad and I were out here finishing a job. She was finishing college and we went out a couple weeks."

"And?" Dean shrugged and I decided to keep my mouth shut. I was not in the mood to fight with my brothers. Plus, it wasn't about me and it was going to stay that way. "Well it doesnt seem like our kind of job. It sounds like a standard car accident. I mean I'm sorry to hear about here dad and everything but- wait how does she know about the family job?"

Dean didn't answer and I was wondering the same thing I just didnt have the guts to ask.

"You told her didnt you? The big family secret!Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a coupla times and you tell her everything?

Dean didnt answer. He just looked straight into the road ahead of us

"Dean!"

"Well it looks like it," Dean said. I was speechless.

We went to a newspaper office where Dean said we would find Cassie. We saw some guy yelling at some other guy and some girl who looked sad. The girl, I recognized was Cassie. "Again, Cassie I am very sorry for your loss," one of the men said before walking out. The other guy trudged behind him.

Cassie turned around and faced us. Her eyes were wide with shock as she took in our presence, "Dean"

"Hey, Cassie," Dean said. Then there was an awkward pause where they just stared at each other. Sam was smiling to himself, and I cleared my throat to let them know that Sam and I were still here. "Oh just this is my brother, Sam and you remember Maddie." She smiled to Sam and me and then returned to looking at Dean. Oh brother..

"Sorry about your dad." I said bluntly. Dean looked at me and I shrugged. We had to get somewhere and Dean staring at the chick was not helping the progression.

"It's okay"

She took us back to her house and served us tea. " My mothers in pretty bad shape. I've been staying with her. I wish she wouldn't go off by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about dad"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He was scared and seeing things"

"Like what?"

"He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck behind him."

"A truck? And who was the driver." Sam asked shooting me a glare as I got distracted by the unique tea cup. It was shaped differently than most. It was something I had never seen before. I mouthed 'sorry' and placed the cup on the table in front of us. Dean rolled his eyes like 'this is so not happening right now'

"Uh…He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And, in the accident, Dad's car was dented, like it had been slammed into by something big."

"And you're sure the dent wasn't there before?"

"He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks leading from dad's car...leading right to the edge, where he went over." She answered. She looked down trying to hold her emotions in. "There was only one set of tracks. His."

"The guy who died the same way before your dad….was he a friend?" Dean asked.

"Best friend. Clayton Soames. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent. No Tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about dad. He 'lost control of his car."

"Can you think of any reason why your dad and his partner might have been targets?" I asked. She shook her head. "So you think vanishing truck ran them off the roads?"

"Well when you say it like that it sounds a little-"

"Nuts?" Dean interrupted, "I think that's the words you used with me."

"You said that?" I started getting defensive. I may be younger and smaller but Im just as protective of my brothers like they are to me. I just can't do as much about it like they can.

"That was then"

We met the mayor during an argument between him and Cassie. Cassie indirectly called him racist and he got defensive. He said that he was the last person to call racist. Cassie questioned why that was and he said to ask her mother. So now I was stuck trying to figure out why that was while Sam and Dean went undercover as insurance agents.

I was fixing Sam's suit as he teased Dean about his relationship with Cassie. "What's interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she's not looking, she checks you out when you look away. It's just a...just an interesting observation in a...you know...observationally interesting way." Sam grinned.

"I've noticed that too" I chimed in giving Sam a low high five so Dean didn't see. Although we still weren't over our fights, we did know when to have fun with each other.

"You would think we would have more pressing issues here." Dean said.

"Hey, if we're hitting a nerve-"

"Just get in the car."

Sam snickered and they both left.

I researched as much as I could. All I found out was back in the sixties there was a string of deaths. All Black men and they were taken in a black truck. I couldn't find anything about Cassie's mom or the mayor.

"Where's Dean?" I asked when Sam came back alone.

"He went back to Cassie's and should be back later." He smirked.

Sam told me that Dean was in love with her and that she was the one to dump him which shocked me, "Really?!"

"yeah! I know right? Who would have guessed our Dean."

We woke up to find still no Dean. I don't even think he came in last night which could only leave me with the gruesome thought of my brother having sex with her. If he did, we would never let him live it down. Sam found out there was another death involving the same thing. He shot out of bed and immediately called Dean.

Sam called me when he got there, "What you got?" I answered.

"Every bone crushed. Internal organ's turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, it's like something ran him over."

"Something like a truck?"

"Exactly," Sam said, "

"Well who is it?" I asked

"They mayor."

"That doesn't make sense. He's white. He doesn't fit the pattern."

"Killings didn't happen on this road and that doesn't fit the pattern either." And for once in a long time, I was stumped.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for reading(: Here's the next part.

Sam and I researched more on the mayor. Dean was at Cassie's, hopefully doing the work he has to and not just messing with some girl. We called Dean when we got something, "yeah" he answered.

"Ok, the courthouse records show that Mr and Mrs Mayor bought an abandoned property. The previous owner was the Dorian family for, like, 150 years"

"Dorian?" He asked.

"That's what I said."

"Alright wise ass. Hold on one sec." I heard him talking to someone, probably Cassie on the other end. "Well that's interesting."

"What?"

"This Cyrus Dorian. He vanished in April of ' case was investigated but never solved. It was right around the time the string of murders was going on back then." I put the phone on speakerphone so Sam could hear.

"Well I pulled a bunch of papers up on the Dorian place, it musta been in bad shape when the Mayor bought." Sam said.

"Why's that?"

"The first thing he did was bulldoze the place.

"You got a date?"

"Ahh, the third of last month" I answered.

"Mayor Todd blulldozed the Dorian family home on the third. The killings started the next day." Dean said.

"Why me? Can't I go with Sam? Doesn't that make more sense?" I whined.

"Watch out for Cassie tonight and make sure nothing happens, you hear me?" Dean ordered. I rolled my eyes and obeyed as I knocked on her door, muttering some profanities.

She welcomed me in and we just sat in her living room. She tried doing some paper work but was too distracted by her mind to even think about it. I just sat there, arms crossed as I looked out the window. Why was this my job? I mean nothing was even happening.

"So…" She said

"So…" I responded.

"You look a lot different since the last time I saw you."

"I was fourteen."

"I know I was just…nevermind." There was another long pause, "You don't like me very much do you?"

"I tried ignoring you. One thing you and Dean do have in common, you don't learn to shut your mouth." I sighed, "I don't like how heartbroken Dean became after you dumped him."

"I know and I said I'm-"

"Sorry? Well maybe he accepts that, but it takes more to get my respect. I know I wasn't in the relationship but what you said was also about my life so don't take it as a shocker to find out that I hold grudges."

Before she could answer the lights started flickering and the wind was picking up. I looked up to see Cassie looking terrified. "shit" I mumbled as I heard the engine of a monster truck. "Go close all the blinds!" I yelled at her while I turned off the lights. She did so and dialed someone's number.

"Dean!" She cried into the phone. Alright now I'm gonna kill her. Why was she calling Dean? What a baby. I had this under control, so I thought. The car started making passes at the house, making it shake from floor to floor. Her papers on her desk were flying everywhere and lamps were beginning to fall and break.

After a few minutes everything stopped. Everything became still. Cassie handed me the phone "Madison, are you okay? What's going on?"

"This truck is really aggressive." I answered bluntly. I was still trying to catch my breath.

Sam and Dean came by as soon as they could. It made me feel better when Dean came to check on me before he did Cassie. She was taking some medicine for her headache she just got. After Sam also made sure I was okay, we walked over to Cassie and Dean.

"Did you see the driver, Maddie?" Dean asked like he already got a no from Cassie.

I shook my head, "I was a little distracted." I said indirectly talking about Cassie.

"It seemed to be no one," I guess she didn't catch on. "Everything was moving so fast and then it was gone. Why didn't it just kill us?"

"Whoever was controlling that truck wanted you afraid first" Dean answered.

Mrs Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died." Sam said to Cassie's mother.

She was shaking just as bad as Cassie, "Martin was under a lot of stress. You can't be sure about what he's seeing."

"Well after tonight I think we can be reasonably sure he was seeing a truck. What happened tonight, you and Cassie are marked. Even Madison. Ok? Your daughter and my sister could die. So if you know something now would be a really good time to tell us about it." Dean said sternly.

"Dean…" Cassie warned.

"Yes. Yes he saw a truck" Mrs. Robinson said.

"Did he know who it belonged to?" Sam asked.

"He thought he did." She paused, "Cyrus. It was a man named Cyrus."

I looked at Sam and Dean who were looking at each other and me as well. Dean took out the piece of cut out of a newspaper and handed it to Mrs. Robinson. It was an article about Dorian's death, "Was that him?"

"Cyrus Dorian died more than forty years ago," She said.

"How do you know he died, Mrs Robinson? The paper's said he went missing. How do you know he died?" I asked softly.

We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while, I was also seeing Martin...in secret of course. Inter-racial couples didn't go over too well back then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and when he found out about Martin, I don't know, he, changed. His hatred. His hatred was frightening. " She explained.

"And the murders?" Sam questioned.

She sighed sadly," There were rumours. People of colour disappearing into some kind of a truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and a... Martin and I, we were gunna be, uh, married in that little church near here, but last minute we decided to elope as we didn't want the attention."

"And Cyrus?"

She completely broke down at this point. "The day we set for the wedding, was the day someone set fire to the church. There was a children's choir practising in there. They all died."

"Did the attacks stop after that?" sam asked gently.

Mrs. Robsinson was full out sobbing now and I felt bad for her but we need the information and we were finally getting it. " No! There was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin, you see, Martin got loose. And he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him."

"And why didn't you call the cops?"

"This was forty years ago. He called on his friends, Clayton Soames and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus' body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the end of his land and all three of them kept that secret all of these years."

"And now all three are gone." I said to myself but it was out loud so they heard me.

"And so is Mayor Todd. Now he said that you of all people would know he is not a racist. Why would he say that?" Dean asked.

"He was a good man. He was a young deputy back then investigating Cyrus' disappearence. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done he...he did nothing, because he also knew what Cyrus had done." She answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie cried.

"I thought I was protecting them! And now there is no one to protect."

"Yes there is," Dean said looking at both me and Cassie. I crossed my arms and looked away. This could only mean one thing.

Sam leaned against the Impala, "Ah, my life was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms. "

"So I guess I saved you from a boring existence." Dean said.

We were on a dirt road waiting for this truck to appear and guess who was bate? Me. Does that surprise anyone? Why couldn't we use Cassie? When I asked Dean this he almost knocked me into next week. But dad's number one rule, bigger than the keeping the family job a secret rule: No hitting your sister. You see Dean and Sam could throw punches at each other all they want but they were never allowed to punch me but it was a rule that Dean and Sam actually agreed with.

"You know sometimes I miss boring," Sam said

"So this killer truck" Dean started

"And I also miss conversations that didn't start with 'this killer truck'"

Dean laughed a little. "Well this Cyrus guy. Evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb, and his spirit was dormant for 40 years."

"So what woke it up?" I asked.

"The destruction of its house."

"So are we going to have to like dig out his body from the swamp?" I asked disgusted. Dean smiled at his answer. He was enjoying my discomfort, "Dude.."

"You said it!"

We went back to the house to make sure Cassie was okay. She came back and started talking to Dean, "don't get all authorhitive on me now. You know I hate it," She smiled

We looked at Dean with a teasing smile and he knew we had him. He looked back at Cassie and mumbled, "just don't leave the house okay?"

Then out of the blue they just start making out. Right in front of Sam and I. Sam grinned, happy for his brother, cleared his throat to get his attention. Dean held up in finger indicating to give him one more minute. Me on the other hand, was not so accepting of watching my brother make out with someone right in front of me. "Dean if we don't leave right now, I'm going to throw up all over your car."

Sam lightly pushed me and Dean pulled away from Cassie and glared at me, "you do that and I'll kill you"

"Well the lets go," I smirked and hopped in my usual spot in the back seat. I heard Dean mumble to Sam, "Sometime soon, I'll kill her and you better be there to stop me.

"You know I can hear you?"

"Good then you will see it coming."

"Okay lets just go get this thing already." Sam interrupted.

"You still love her," Sam states as Dean parked the car. "Now I know what she sees in you"

"Can we focus please?" Dean begged

"All right. What am I getting?" Sam asked.

"Gas. Flashlight…"

"Okay got it."

We got the body from the swamp. The decayed body lay by feet and I wanted to hurl at the sight. Dean laughed out loud as he saw my face getting paler. "Oh. Come on Maddie, it's nothing you have never seen before."

"Just burn it." I muttered and looked away. I have seen dead bodies before but they were always in graves and they never smelled this bad.

"So is it over?" Sam asked. Before any of us could answer a pair of bright headlights blinded me, "guess not"

Dean grabbed me and brought me over to the impala. I sat passenger seat while he took driver. "The truck the actual truck! Sam's got to burn it!" I yelled. We raced off and the truck was right on our tail. "Dean get out. This thing wants me not you."

"I cant get out of the car now, Madison it's a little too late for that!"

Soon Sam called us, "Where are you?"

"In the middle of nowhere with a killer truck on my ass! Like it knows we torched Cyrus."

"Is Maddie okay?"

"She's in one piece if that counts."

"Listen to me, this is important. I need you to tell me exactly where you are." Dean told him where we were. "Okay. Headed East?"

Before we could answer, the truck backends the impala making it skid across the road. "You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled and if it were any different circumstance I would have laughed.

"Turn right!" sam's voice yelled into the phone. We swung right. "Did you make the turn."

"Yeah we made the turn now you gotta go a little faster Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"You see a road up ahead?"

"No!"

"Yes!" I yelled back and pointed it out to Dean.

"Oh yes!"

The truck was slowly gaining ground on my side of the car, "Dean!" I got his attention. Dean saw and cursed under his breath.

"Okay turn left." Dean swerved to the left making me jerk all over the place. I was going to have a major headache after this. "Now go seven tenths and stop."

The Dean spun the car around at exactly the point Sam advised. We are between two posts on each side of the road and the last remains of a wall, almost totally broken down. The ghost truck appears back down the road he came down, revving it's engine.

"You still there?" Sam voice came in.

"Yeah it's just staring at us what do we do?" I yelled.

"Just what you're doing. Bringing it to you."

Then the truck comes speeding at us. I closed my eyes in anticipation only for the truck to disinigrate around us when it should have hit us. Dean snapped his head behind us to make sure it wasn't there anymore and luckily it wasn't. I let out a long breath that I didn't even know I was holding. "Are you guys okay?!" Sam asked after a while.

"Where'd it go?!" Dean yelled

"Dean, you're where the Church was. The place Cyrus burned down and murdered all those kids.

I looked around to the empty area. All that was left was two standing wooden posts that looked like they used to hold a sign. I was confused, "there is not a whole lot left"

"Church ground is hallowed ground, whether the church is still there or not. Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed, so I figured, maybe, that would get rid of it"

"Maybe?! Maybe?! What if you were wrong!?" Dean yelled into the phone.

"Huh. Honestly, that opinion never occurred to me." Sam answered truthfully.

I stared the phone with raised eyebrows. He didn't think about that? We could have died and that son of a bitch would have been responsible. I could tell Dean felt the same way when he slammed the phone shut, "Honestly I didn't think about that," He mumbled, "I'm gonna kill him."

After Dean said his goodbyes to Cassie we were off on the road again. This time Sam was driving so Dean could get some rest. "I liked her." Sam said approvingly.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. I sat up on my seat and put my arms on their seats and rested my head against my hands.

"Yeah," Dean agreed taking his sun glasses from the glove compartment and placing them over his eyes.

"You meet someone like her, doesn't it makes you wonder if it's worth it? Putting everything else on hold, doing what we do?"

Dean looked at him before a small smile made its way on to his face, "Why don't you wake me up when it's my turn to drive?"

Since my brothers were in such a good mood I decided to ask a question that has been on my mind for a while, "Hey Sam, since you were so happy to see Dean with a girl, would you be cool if I had a boyfriend?"

"No." They both answered at the same time.

"Why not? I'm 17 and girls have boyfriends at my age. Sam, you were so happy for Dean and smiling when they were kissing? Why do me and some guy have to hide?" I wasn't getting angry at their decision. I mean I knew what they were going to say but I was just curious as to why.

"You and some guy better not be hiding anywhere. Were guy so we know what guys are like. And all they want is money and sex and I will not let you be on the other end of that deal."

"But some guys aren't like that, right Sammy?"

Dean looked at Sam, warning him on his answer, "I agree with Dean on this one, sorry Madds. Besides, you recently just turned seventeen so in my mind you're still sixteen."

"Were you like that with Jess?" I asked carefully.

Sam got quiet, thinking about how to answer that question. "No I wasn't but there were times where I didn't treat right and we fought and she was so heartbroken for a while. I refuse to let that happen to you. I will never let that happen to you." He turned to me when we stopped at a red light.

I gave him a small smile. "Now if that's out of the way," Dean said, "Start talking about something else," he got comfortable enough so he could fall asleep. "I don't want to have nightmares of my little sister and some dude."

I smiled. I loved when my brothers and I were like this. Looking out for each other, teasing each other, and kind of giving advice. Basically, I loved when we didn't fight. I know in the Winchester family you cant go long without fighting, so I held on to the moment and felt thankful for the protectors God gave me.


	8. Chapter 8

A:N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this week is hectic with it being my last week of school but after that I am going to update as quickly as I can. I'm gonna try and add a little more sibling fluff/bickering/rivalry etc. And sorry about the cover…I still am learning and don't know how to do that yet so if someone knows feel free to tell me(:

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean. Just Madison.

As the weeks went on, I was beginning to think that we should just give up on trying to find dad because he was making no effort to look for us or give us any clue to come find him. Sam was right. I couldn't figure out where dad wanted us to go next with the help of his journal. If you asked Sam, Sam would say that our life has been moving slowly and would agree with me that maybe it would be good to focus less on dad and more of ourselves, Dean would say Sam and I are crazy and wouldn't let that happen. He's been more focused on finding dad than any of us. He would say life was going at a fine pace. As for me, I would tell you that life has been standing still for a long while. I was constantly having to go on hunts after hunts, and then not getting any sleep at night because I was too busy protecting my family (and keeping that part a secret).

Sam's premonitions have been getting more painful, more vivid, and more scarier. I was starting to feel really bad for Sam because he didn't want this so called, "gift". Out of all of us, he was the one that wanted the normal life so why was he the one to be cursed with the visions? Dean was also starting to get really worried about Sam. Dean hated that he couldn't do anything to help him. He felt like he was just watching Sam, as if he was going through this alone.

"I'm going to go grab a soda from the lobby, do you guys want anything?" I asked. They shook their head no and I left.

I walked outside to the vending machine, mentally cursing myself out for not bringing a sweatshirt as the brisk air, hit my goose bumped skin. I felt like someone was watching me, but when I turned to see if anyone was behind me, I saw no one. I turned back to get my soda and when I turned back to go to the room I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry," I quickly apologized keeping my eyes down.

"A Winchester is sorry? Wow that's a first." I looked up to see a man with deep, black eyes. Before I could even respond I was thrown against the wall, the side of the motel. I tried not to show any sign of struggle or pain, but it was too hard. He was too strong and he laughed at my attempts. "It's a pleasure to meet you baby Winchester. You know that's what we all call you?"

"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"You killed my brother last night." He said. "That makes me kind of angry. You know, we were told to kill you for a certain reason, but you just keep adding more reasons on the list of why _I_ want to kill you." I refused to say anything. I just silently hoped my brothers would come out here, but then again no I didn't. I didn't want them to know why this demon was trying to kill me. "He was my partner! My brother! We escaped from hell together and you just put him back there like it was nothing!" He yelled. "How do you think you'll like it when I kill your brothers?"

"Touch them and I swear you'll go down worse than your weakling of a brother." I glared.

He obviously didn't like the insult towards his brother. He brought his hand up and twisted it. In doing so, my stomach grew in pain. I silently screamed, the pain was unbearable. Just when I thought I had enough, I heard my name being called by Dean. At the sound of Dean's voice, the demon vanished and I fell to the ground, clenching my stomach. I stood up as quickly as I could, still holding my abdomen. I tried to make myself look like I was not in pain as I walked over to Sam and Dean loading the car.

"Where were you?" Dean frowned. Sam was already in the car and ready to go, he could care less.

"I was just uh- taking a breather over there." I pointed, "So where are we going?" I tried changing the subject.

"I'm not sure yet but I think Sammy saw something." Dean answered, "I got your stuff so hop in."

The last thing on my mind was another hunt right now. My mind was too focused about my last conversation with the demon. Every intersection we passed, I made sure to look at all corners to make sure he wasn't there. It's one thing to threaten me and it's another thing to threaten my brothers. I guess Dean noticed. "What's wrong, Maddie?" I shook my head not answering. Sam motioned for a paper and pen and started writing down some license plate number. "Now c'mon Madison, you know I don't believe that crap. How you holding up, Sam?"

"It felt so real this time, Dean. I don't know how to describe it. Like when I dreamt of our old house, and Jessica." Sam explained. With Sam being able to see things, I wonder if he will ever get a vision of me going behind their backs fighting demons while they sleep. I hope not.

"Yeah that makes sense, our house, your girlfriend. Have you ever seen this guy in your dream before?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head, "Alright, then how do you know?"

Before Sam could answer, his phone rang again. Turns out the license plate number did check out and we were only a couple of hours from where we had to be. "Drive faster." Sam ordered.

Like Dean said, a couple of hours later, the car pulled to a stop in front of a house that was surrounded by civilians, and blue and red flashing lights from the cop cars and ambulance. Someone was wheeling out a body bag that looked full. Dean went to go talk to someone while Sam and I just watched. "Is this what you saw?" I asked him.

Sam nodded, "If only we got here sooner…"

"Sam there was nothing you could do, okay? We got here as fast as we could."

"Why do I keep getting these premonitions if I cant even stop them from happening?"

Before I could answer, Dean walked back to us and explained what happened, "They say it's a suicide. Found him only two hours ago. The woman I talked to said that he looked happy and didn't understand why he would do this."

"So what do you think killed him?" I asked Sam.

"Maybe it was just a suicide?" Dean suggested.

"Im telling you guys, I watched it happen. He was murdered by something. I watched it trap him in the garage."

"Then what do you think it was? A spirit?"

"I don't know what it was. I don't know why I'm having these dreams, and I don't know what the hell is happening, Dean." Sam said aggravated. He was starting to get worked up about it. Sam was the type of person that always would want to help people, so when he knew he couldn't, he got worked up like this. Dean just stared at him, not saying anything. "What?"

"I'm just worried about you, man." Dean responded honestly

"Well stop looking at me like that!"

Dean looked away, "I'm not looking at you like anything," He glanced at Sam again, "But you do look like crap."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Right. Thanks."

"C'mon let's do this in the morning. We'll talk to the family and do the normal thing."

"Dean, you saw those people. They were devastated. They're not going to want to talk to us."

"Maybe they won't want to talk to you. But I could think of someone they would might want to talk to" I smirked and they gave me confused looks.

The next morning the boys dressed in their new black suits and white collars. Dean was enjoying the new look surprisingly. Sam hated it. "This has got to be a new low for us," He muttered. They were dressed as priests.

"I think you look nice. Might as well act nice too," I said, fixing his collar. He rolled his eyes. "Now go slick your hair back!" I pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Not gonna lie, but this was actually a smart idea."

"Thanks" I said sarcastically, "Alright, you guys need to go and I'll stay back and do some research."

"Okay, don't go anywhere and if you need anything then call" Dean yelled out the door.

The house history was nothing major. There was nothing that could have caused a haunting in the house. Just as I was about to search for something in the family the door busted open and in came that same demon from before. I pushed myself out of my chair and reached for a knife, not that it would have helped. "Hey now, no need to get violent now."

I continued staring at him, the knife in front as a warning. "Okay sweetie, the boss had a new idea and that was for me to try and talk to you before actually killing you."

"Well isn't that sweet" I said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" He poured himself some gin that Dean carried in his bag.

"I think you already know-"

"I mean what are you. Do you even know?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." I glared.

"Oh, that's right, daddy didn't tell you," He smiled when my grip tightened at the mention of my father. "Speaking of daddy; isn't it sad that I know where he is and you don't?"

"So he is alive?"

"Does that make you sad or happy?" He asked. I guess my silence gave him an answer. Honestly, I didn't have an answer for that question as cruel as that is. I of course didn't want him dead. I love my dad but it would make me less worried. "He was when I saw him, anyway. He was better off without you three pestering him. He looked happier to me."

"You know nothing about my family" I spat.

"I know more than you would ever want anybody to know." He retorted. "And I know more about you than you do. It's obvious that you're not normal. I mean you started shooting guns at the age of 7 and you're only true friend is Dean and sometimes Sam. But you're different than Sam and Dean. You have something to you."

"I'll kill you if you don't disappear in the next second." I warned. He was making me angrier and angrier has he spoke.

"Looks like little Winchester can't handle the truth. " He smirked. "Honey, you stab me and it will cause no harm to me. Just the man I'm wearing."

"Just stay the hell away from me and my brothers."

"No problem staying away from your brothers. They might even be dead already."

"What are you talking about? They're safe."

"How do you know?" He focused his eyes on me, "This hunt will be a lot more different than the other ones I can tell you that right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, like you said. I have to go." And just like that, he disappeared. Son of a bitch.

Even though he was a demon and demons lie, our last conversation got me really nervous. I've known for a little while now that something was wrong with me since Demons were coming at me left and right all the time trying to kill me and only me. They weren't too worried about my brothers right now which was weird cause everything supernatural is ticked off at Sam and Dean. Even humans. What am I? And did my dad know? Did this have to do with the scar that was on my neck that still made no sense to me? Then, I thought back to what he said about Dean and Sam and our current hunt. Why was this case different than all the rest? I immediately ran to my phone and dialed Dean's number. Each time to the phone rang, my anxiety grew and grew. When I got his voicemail I almost had a panic attack. So I tried Sam's cell and just like Dean it went to voicemail. I sprinted for my jacket and started running to the house they went too. Halfway there I was able to hitch a ride with a fifty year old pervert who almost didn't stop the car when I asked him too. He only slowed down when I showed him my knife.

I walked up the house and knocked on the door a little bit too hard but that was only because I was nervous. An older woman who looked to be around her early fifties answered the door. She had bags underneath her eyes and her facial expression was blank. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, hi. My name is Madison Harper. I'm with the youth group at the local church. Two of our priests came here. Are they still here?" I lied.

She nodded her head, "Yes, come on in. They're around here somewhere." She said basically telling me to go find them myself.

"Thank you." I said. "And I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," She smiled and walked off.

The house was small so it shouldn't be hard finding Dean and Sam. I walked straight towards the kitchen thinking that's where Dean would be. Surprisingly he wasn't there. I walked past a dining room and found Sam in the corner talking to someone. The guy he was talking to was kind of freaky looking. He looked a little older than me but not by much. I was going to try and listen to their conversation until spotted the food on dining room table. My attention went straight there. Sam looked at me and had to do a double take. He was probably thinking: why then hell is she here?

The guy must have noticed Sam cause he also looked at me confused, "Who are you?" He asked.

I looked up, "Oh, hi. My name's Madison Harper, and I'm with the church's youth group. I came here to talk to Father. But I'll let you guys continue. I can wait." I smiled politely. Sam looked concerned and nodded his head.

I left to look around the house while Sam and the guy finished their conversation. I went for the kitchen to see if they had any more food. I saw Dean walk by me, he didn't see me and into the dining room to motion Sam over. I walked over to him and he had the same look at Sam when he saw me. "Hey bro." I smiled innocently.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well if you guys would answer your phones than maybe I wouldn't be here. I got worried that something might have happened." I explained, leaving out the whole demon part.

"Are you sure that's it?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I lied, "Did you guys find anything?" I tried to quickly change the subject.

"Nothing. I checked the whole house and everything." Dean answered and drove us back to the motel.

"What kind of research did you get, Maddie?" Sam asked.

"Just like Dean, I got nothing. Nothing happened in the Miller house since it was built. NO grave yards, battle fields, tribal lands, or any other kind of atrocity on or near the area."

"So do you think my dream was a freaky coincidence and Jim Miller just killed himself?" Sam asked kind of disappointed.

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure there is something supernatural going on in that house." I answered. Dean and Sam glanced at each other."What?"

"Are you sure you told us everything? Is there something you're hiding from us?"

"What are you talking about?" I looked confused.

"Do you know something we don't know?" Dean asked as if it were the most obvious question in the world.

Sam looked so concerned as if he knew something was wrong he just didn't know what it was. Although Sam and I fought all the time, he was my protective older brother who always wanted me to be okay and safe. Dean looked at me with a hard face like he was trying to read me. He was always the best at picking out my lies. Just like Sam, he was also protective, just a little more though. We grew closer since Sam left for college and it was only me him and sometimes dad on hunts. I actually thought I was going to crack. I hated lying to them and I knew the truth was going to come out sooner or later. The longer I held it in, the worse the consequences would be. Just as I was about to talk, Sam held his head and his face squinted in pain.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled and rushed to Sam's aid.

Sam grunted a few times before answering, "It's going to happen again. It's gonna kill Roger Miller."

We got to Roger Miller's apartment complex as fast as we could. When we pulled up, he was there unloading his car with groceries. "Mr. Miller! Hey!" Sam hopped out of the car.

"What are you guys? Missionaries?" He asked in disgust. Alright this guy was an ass in my book. I know Dean and Sam aren't priests but at least show some respect.

"Roger, we're trying to help," Sam tried explaining but Roger just kept walking, "hey hey hey hey"

"I don't want your help!" He slammed the door. I sighed, leaning against the Impala crossing my arms.

"Well now what?" I asked annoyed. This Roger guy was starting to tick me off. I get it, he just lost his brother and everything but there was more to it. He was short tempered to everyone that came near him. I noticed that at the gathering in the Roger's home earlier. He was alone most of the time, as if people knew not to go near him. I have seen this kind of behavior in cases before. I always hated where they went.

"Come on," Sam waved Dean and I to follow him. We ran up the stairway they kept on the outside of apartment buildings in case of a fire. Unfortunately, by the time we got there, the window sill was covered in blood and his head lay on the ground. My eyes widened at the gross sight. I've seen some horrid things in my life but this was difficult to see.

Dean must have noticed my expression. He gently grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards the stairs again, "Come on let's get out of here before the cops show."

"Sam, what did you see in the vision?" I questioned on the way back.

"I saw something, something that was stalking Roger. Like a dark shape" Sam explained.

"So you think it's connected to the house?"

"No it's connected to the families itself. What do you think? A vengeful spirit?"

"Well yeah. There are a few that have been known to latch on to families for years" Dean answered.

"So-"

"Like a curse. Maybe Jim and Roger got into something heavy; something curse worthy."

"Whatever it is looks like it is killing all the men in that family. Do you think that guy you were talking too Sam is alright?" I asked popping my head in the middle of them from the backseat.

"We'll find it before it does." Dean said.

"I know one thing we have in common with Max's family," Sam said, "Both of our families are cursed."

"We're not cursed…we've just had our dark spots." Dean said.

"Our dark spots are pretty dark," Sam commented.

"Whatever."

We went back to the miller house the next day. Sam and Dean were dressed in their priests outfits again and I tagged along as someone from the youth group like I said last time. The house was more quiet and eerie.

"My mom's resting; she's wrecked. And all these people are bringing like casseroles and I finally had to tell them to stop. You know nothing says I'm sorry like a tuna casserole," Max said.

Sam smiled and Max smiled back at him. I felt bad for him. Losing two family members in the same week must have been extremely difficult. Max gestured for us to go to the lounge area. We followed and sat on the couches.

"I understand why priests would want come over but a teenage girl doesn't really make sense," Max said politely, "No offense." He turned to me.

I was about to explain some made up story but Dean beat me to it, "She's becoming a nun, she wanted to see how us priests comforted those who are mourning," He smirked at me.

"Yeah…nunhood is my calling" I mumbled and Sam glared at both of us.

"How are you holding up, Max?" Sam asked.

"ok."

"You're dad and uncle close?"

"I guess. They were brothers and were always around each other when I was little. Uncle Roger lived next door so he was over all the time." Max answered.

"Right, so how was it in the house when you were a kid?"

"Fine, I guess." Max awkwardly moved in his seat like he was getting uncomfortable, "why?"

"All good memories? Do you remember anything unusual? Something involving your uncle and father maybe?" Dean spoke in.

"Why do you… Why do you ask?" Max was getting nervous.

Max becoming nervous only increased my thoughts of my ideas becoming a reality. My hands curled up in fists. I stood up and walked to the window, taking deep breaths. Sam looked at Dean and Dean looked at Sam confused.

"Everything okay, Maddie?" Dean asked.

I looked into Max's eyes feeling sorry for him. I really felt for him. My silence and stare into his eyes encouraged him to speak, as if he knew that I knew, "We were a happy family." But I knew that was a lie.

"We should go and let you get some rest," Sam said nicely and lead us out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked angrily.

"He was lying," I answered

"What do you mean he was lying? How do you know?"

"I could just tell," I said, "The way he got uncomfortable when his past came up, his uncles attitude towards us and everyone around him…"

"What are you saying?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't think Max got a long with his family very well." I put it bluntly. Sam and Dean shared another look, "Look, if you don't believe me, let's go to his old neighborhood and ask his old neighbors how their family was back then."

Sam grabbed the map from under his seat and told Dean the directions on where to go to get to the old neighborhood. I sighed and slumped in the seat. I felt relieved that we were going to the old neighborhood so we could get some answers but I was also disappointed that my brothers didn't believe me.

An hour later we stood in someone's front yard talking about the Miller's. The man was nice, finishing up some yard work and planting new flowers for the spring season. After a little small talk I finally asked, "Do you recall a family, the Miller's, living here? They were across the street. They had a little boy named Max."

"Yeah I remember. The brother had a house next door. Is everything okay? Is this about the poor kid?"

"Poor kid?" Sam questioned.

"Well in my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean I'd hear Mr Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street, he was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of. "

I raised my eyes cockily at my brothers, "Is that so?" I asked still looking at my brothers.

"Practically every day. In fact that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good."

"Step mother?" Sam kept questioning.

"His mother died in a car accident." He replied. The man looked at Sam concerned, "Are you okay?"

That's when Dean and I turned our attention to our brother. He was holding his head, grimacing at the pain. Man, these premonitions just kept coming and coming.

"Thank you for your time, Sir" I thanked him before meeting Sam and Dean back at the car.

"Max is doing it, everything I saw was Max," Sam said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You sure about this?" Dean asked

"Yeah, positive. I saw him," Sam answered.

"How is he doing it?" I asked.

"I don't know, telekinesis maybe?"

"So he's a psychic A spoon bender?"

"I didn't even realise it but this whole he was there. He was outside the garage when his Dad died, outside the apartment when his Uncle died. These visions, this whole time. I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max! The thing is I don't get why, man. I guess because we're so alike?"

"Max is nothing like you," Dean argued.

"Well…" I sang, squinting my eyes. Dean turned to give the death glare while Sam gave me an innocent confused look. Max and Sam were alike in a few ways. Sam was having visions about the guy, Max and Sam both have psychic abilities, and neither of them got along with their dad. I thought back to all the times I would walk away from dad when he would start to bad mouth about Sam because he was stressed about something else when he was away in college, I remember the heated arguments my brother and dad had before Sam left for Stanford, I remember hiding in my room or running to find Dean, though he was never home when he didn't have to be. "Just think about it, Sam and this kid both have these unnatural abilities and are dealing with their own mental issues that are kind of similar."

Dean sighed and looked to Sam, "Don't listen to her, Sammy. Max is a monster. He has already killed two people and is gunning for his third."

"Dean…" Sam tried and I already knew where this was going. Sometimes I though that Sam had too big of a heart for hunting. If something was supernatural and semi evil, Sam would give them the benefit of the doubt the minute they were being nice.

Dean pulled over to the sidewalk in front of Max's house, bringing it to an abrupt stop, "He is no different than anything else we've ever hunted, we gotta kill it, alright?"

"We're not going to kill Max," Sam said seriously and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Max is a murderer, Sam! We can't just hand him over to the cops saying 'hey this guy has been killing people with his mind'" I argued.

"Look, just follow my lead on this one okay?" He begged. Dean and I shared a look. We reluctantly shrugged and let Sam take the lead on this one for now.

The three of us busted through the door to see Max and his mother—step mother in a conversation that looked really serious. Max looked angered and Mrs. Miller looked a little frightened. Maybe we walked in on the scene Sam saw in his head.

"Sorry to interrupt," Dean spoke like a smart ass.

Sam ignored him, "Max, can we talk to you outside?"

"Why?" Max asked skeptically.

"It's really important and has to be done in private," Sam turned to the step mother, "It wont take long I promise."

"Don't keep promises you can't keep," I muttered earning an elbow in the side from Sam.

Max agreed and we turned to the door. Dean started opening the door. Suddenly, the knob is pulled from Dean's hand and door slammed shut. So did the wooden window binds that covered the windows. Now the room was all dark and scary. "You're not priests," Max uttered staring at the waist of Dean's jeans. I followed his gaze and saw Dean's gun in view.

Dean drew his gun from his pants but Max slide it to where he could pick it up using his freakish mind powers. He aimed the gun at the three of us. Mrs. Miller must have heard the commotion cause she walked out to the shocking sight of her step son ready to shoot and kill some more people. "Max what are you doing?" She asked shocked.

"Shut up!" Max yelled. His face showed pain. Mental pain.

"What are you doing!?" She questioned.

Max got impatient and flung her across the room with his hand. Her back hit the wall and her head banged against the table when she fell down. She landed unconscious on the floor. I was about to go help her when Max narrowed the gun and stepped an inch closer to me, "Don't move," he warned.

I put my arms up in surrender to show that I wasn't going to move, "We just want to talk Max."

"Who are you?"

I looked to Sam for an answer. I knew Sam was conflicted with what to say. If he said the wrong thing, a bullet would go through one of us and the last thing he wanted was for Dean or I to get hurt. Especially if it was a hunt that he started. "We just want to talk"

"Yeah right," he sarcastically laughed, "That's why you brought this," He held the gun in the air for a moment.

"That was a mistake, just like lying about who we were but Max we can help you," Sam tried. "Just hear me out,"

"About what?"

"I saw you do it. I saw you kill your dad and your uncle." Sam blurted out. The fact that Sam was so quick to saying it made me nervous for his safety. If Max knew that we knew he could stop us at all costs from telling someone by trying to kill us. By trying to kill Sam. Max looked confused, "Vision's Max. I'm having visions about you."

"You're crazy," Max refused to believe Sam which was kind of understandable. You would think that someone with psychic abilities would not find it hard to believe that someone else could have psychic abilities.

"So what, you weren't gunna launch a knife at your stepmom?" Sam tapped his eye, "Right here? Is it that hard to believe Max, look what you can do. Max I was drawn here all right? I think I'm here to help you."

Max started crying tears of frustration, "Nobody can help me!"

The gun was still pointed at me and the more Sam talked the more angry Max was getting which I could tell was making my brother's very nervous. I looked to Dean who looked deep in thought and concentration. He was trying to figure out a plan to get us out of this situation. Sam was trying so hard to think of what to say that wouldn't cause any of us harm, not Max

"Let me try," Sam tried, "Just you and me. "We'll get Dean, Maddie and your step mother out of here."

"No way," Dean intervened.

"Nobody leaves this house!" Max yelled and shot a bullet to the ceiling. Dean grabbed my arm and set me behind me protectively. He pointed the gun to Dean at his sudden movements.

"And nobody has too, they'll just go upstairs alright?" Sam suggested.

"Sam, I'm not leaving you here alone with him," Dean said once again. I was with Dean on this one.

"Yes you are!" Sam turned to Max, "Look, Max, you're in charge here, we all know that. No ones going to do anything you don't want to but I'm talking five minutes here man."

"Sam!" Dean yelled, getting angry and Sam because he was ignoring Dean's will.

"Five minutes," Max agreed and the chandelier stopped shaking. "Go."

I paced the bedroom upstairs where I, Dean, and Mrs. Miller stayed put. Dean had his ear against the closed door to make sure everything was calm downstairs. I, out of a nervous habit, kept biting my nails hoping Dean would turn and give me some good news. I didn't like Sam being down stairs alone with a guy that could kill Sam with a snap of his fingers. I knew Sam was more than capable of fighting for himself but it was times like this that made me question whether he would be okay alone. Since I was the youngest out of the three of us, I barely had the chance to save my brothers or be protective of them. If anything, they were the most protective of each other. They were protective of me too of course, but I think with them being brothers and being closer to age, they were always closer. It was something I was always jealous of.

Mrs. Miller woke up a few minutes ago and was now holding a wet washcloth to her bleeding forehead. The bang from the table caused an empty wounds but it was nothing too serious. Maybe just some stitches.

Out of nowhere, the door swung open and Max stood there looking pissed. Where was Sam? Was Sam okay? There was no way that Sam would let Max up here in his emotional state. Dean moved towards Max as the door closed behind him. Max sent Dean flying across the room and into the wall. "Max!" Mrs. Miller hollered.

Max raised Dean's pistol at her. I immediately walked to her side. Max pointed the gun at me.

"Son of a…" Dean muttered but stopped in his tracks when he saw the gun. He made his way towards us.

Dean stopped when Max let go of the gun. The gun didn't drop, but it floated in the air. It cocks towards Mrs. Miller but Dean stepped in its way.

"Stay back! This is not about you," Max warned.

"You wanna kill her you gotta go through me first," Dean said.

"ok." Max was going to open fire and my heart race quickened.

Before any of us could do anything, Sam busted through the door looking panicked. "No! Don't! Don't! Max please, we can help you and this…this is not the solution. Please Max, please don't…Don't do this"

Max was becoming more of a mess as the seconds ticked. Sweat was dripping down the side of his face, he was shaking and his eyes filled with tears. He stared at Sam, anguished. Soon, he relaxed and his face cleared. "You're right."

Sam smiled, thinking he was getting somewhere. But the gun switched directions and was now facing Max. I screamed Max's name as the trigger was pulled. Max shot himself in the head. Sam cried, "No!" But it was too late.

The cops had come over later to ask questions about Max's suicide. "He threatened me with a gun," Mrs. Miller informed the police officer. "He attacked me."

"And these three?" The cops motioned towards me and my brothers.

"Family friends," She lied.

"Alright, now where did he get this gun?"

Sam, Dean, and I shared a look silently praying Mrs. Miller wouldn't give him the truth. Mrs. Miller broke down in tears, "I don't know! He just showed up with it."

"It's alright Mrs. Miller, we will give you a call if we have further questions," The cop walked out.

"Thanks officer," Dean smiled before tapping my arm, "come on"

"If I had just said something to him…anything else…than maybe—" Sam muttered.

Dean cut him off, "Sam you can't torture yourself like this. You did the best you could."

"I'll tell you one thing," Sam said, "we were lucky to have dad."

I was surprised to hear Sam something like that about dad. Sam and dad mostly never agreed on anything. Sam didn't like dad's lifestyle and didn't agree on how we, especially I, were raised like dogs. Dean looked astounded but pleased, "Well, I never thought I would hear you say that."

Sam walked back into the motel room after putting our things in the trunk of the Impala, "So I've been thinking…"

"That's never a good thing," Dean joked.

"I'm serious. I've been thinking what if this demon, whatever it is. Why would kill mom, Jess, and Max's mother ya know? What does it want?"

Sam told us on the way back to the motel that Max's mom was killed the same way our mother was killed, in a house fire in his nursery. Sam was really caught up about how similar their stories were.

"I don't know," Dean answered honestly.

We hardly talked about mom unless it was about the hunt to kill her killer and right now that was dad's fight and not ours. Sam and Dean knew mom better than I did so I always felt left out when they would talk about her. As a girl, it was hard growing up without a female figure around. I had to learned to shave my legs, deal with my period, and apply makeup all by myself. Actually that's not true. I had Sammy help me when I got my period. It sounds like it would be uncomfortable but back then Sam and I were really close and I was beyond scared when I saw my underwear covered in red. He was really nice about it and offered to take me to the store to get the things I needed. I smile at the memory. I miss when my brothers and I were that close. I wonder why things have changed so much.

"Do you think maybe it was after us? After Max and me?" Sam asked, "You know with the whole telekinesis and premonition thing?"

"Sam if it would have wanted you then it would have taken you already. This is not your fault and it's not about you." I said trying to comfort him.

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about that damn thing that killed our family and we're going to find it and kill it. And that's all." Dean was starting to get worked up.

"And there is uh one more thing," Sam shifted on his feet.

"What?" I asked

"When I was trapped in the closet, I moved the book case…without using my hands."

Dean and I shared glances not sure what to say. It frustrated the hell out of both of us that we didn't know what was happening to Sam or why. We also hated the fact that we had no clue how to stop it all from happening.

"Yeah," Sam said softly trying to break the silence.

Dean picked up a spoon and held it out for Sam, "Bend this."

I rolled my eyes, "Dean-"

"I cant just turn it on and off Dean," Sam sighed.

"Well how'd you do it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I just saw you die and it just came out of me, like a punch. Like a freaking adrenanline thing."

"I died?" Dean asked confused.

Sam then proceeded to tell us that while he was trapped in the closet he had another premonition and it showed Max shooting and killing Dean without a second thought right after Dean told him that if he wanted to hurt his mom he would have to go through Dean first. I was so thankful that didn't happen.

"Yeah well I'm sure it wont happen again." Dean replied and stood up.

"Maybe but aren't you worried? What If I turn into another Max?"

"That wont happen you wanna know why?"

"Why? Cause I have dad?"

"NO cause you have me," Dean smirked, "And Maddie comes in help too every once in a while," Dean joked and I playfully shoved him. "As long as I'm around nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Sam gave us the puppy dog look.

"Now I know where to go to deal with your premonitions." Dean said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Where?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"Vegas." Dean's smirk grew, "Sam you could come in handy when it comes to gambling."

Sam tilted his head, looked away and then looked back to Dean. He did this bitch face that Sam always does. We call it the Bitchy Sammy. Then Sam started to walk out the door.

"What? Come on, man. Crap tables! We'd clean up!" Dean yelled after him. I rolled my eyes playfully at my brothers and followed them to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is my longest chapter yet! 7,986 words! Thanks for the followers. Please read and review! I want to know what you guys think about it and what I should change. Sorry for the slow updates but now that I'm on summer vacation that shouldn't happen. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural. Just Madison.

Sam and I were sitting at the booth of some skanky pub in Pennsylvania while Dean was having the time of his life flirting it up with blondes in the bar area. I refused to look his way, mentally vomiting thinking of the pickup lines he is using. Sam and I tried to make conversation but it was so hard too. I hold grudges, so I was still kind of pissed at the fact that he left for college, never called, and when he did come back he told me that he wished Dean and he didn't come back to get me. I know that what Sam said, about them not coming back to get me, was just said in the heat of the moment and that he actually didn't mean it but there was some truth to his words. Ever since Sam came back, he and Dean were always talking about something with each other whether it be girls, hunts, college, dad, etc. It was like sometimes they barely noticed I was around. I was starting to think that they didn't need me.

I was absently spinning my finger around in my ice water, my elbow rested on the table and my head lay in my hand. Sam looked at my glass and then up at me, "Are you okay? You seem off lately?"

I mentally laughed in my head. Off would not be the word I would use to describe myself. Sam was always good a reading my emotions. If I was feeling bad one day he would try everything in his power to make my dad a whole lot better. Things have changed since then. "Just like I told you last week, I'm fine."

"Okay but here's the thing," Sam put down dad's journal and closed his laptop and stared me down, "I don't believe you." I looked back up at him. "And I didn't believe you last week so can you please tell me what is going on? I can help, you know." He grinned.

Maybe Sam could help and maybe he couldn't. If he could help with my problem he was going to get Dean's help and I didn't want him to worry about it either. The same demon that visited me in the last couple of weeks hadn't been popping by, thank god. But other demons have and they have been showing up ever since Dean left me alone to get Sam from Stanford. I remember the first demon that spoke to me, Henry. He was straight to the point by telling my right away that everyone in hell wanted me gone. Therefore, as soon as I was gone it would be easier to get my brothers. The boss wanted them alive and I was too much in the way. So ever since, I have been sneaking out to find the sons of bitches so I could send them back to hell. There were a lot more demons then I expected there to be. They have been coming at me ever since. Now, if I were to tell Sam or Dean about what I have been up to, they would get angry with me for not telling them, and then putting them in harm's way by trying to kill the demons themselves. Although the demons wanted my brother's alive, they can be ruthless sometimes and kill without thinking twice.

Then my mind wandered back to what the other demon said to me when he barged in on me doing research when we were on the hunt with Max and his step mom. He asked me what I was. He could tell that I obviously had no clue what he was talking about and brought my dad into this by saying he didn't tell me either. I mean, wasn't I human? My mother was human and my father was human—kinda hard for me to be anything else.

The back of my neck would burn, and the scar shaped like an X would grow every time I felt the burning sensation. The scar was still small but it was getting to be more visible.

Then I thought back to dad and where on earth he could possibly be. I figured he was alive, but then again we're talking about my dad here and you have no idea in what kind of situation he may have gotten himself into. Dean and I were okay now since I had apologized to him last week about the fight I had started about dad in the diner a while back. Dad was Dean's role model and I should have known not to pick a fight about dad with Dean. Though my opinions on dad stay the same.

"I don't think you can," I answered quietly. Words couldn't even put into perspective on how stress I was. I was so used to leaning back to my brothers for stress relievers, and for the first time I was at a standstill. "Even if I were to tell you, there is so much in my head right now, I don't know where I would even begin."

Sam's face grew with concern, "Madison, you have to tell me what is going on with you right now. I don't care where you start but you need to give me something here."

"I tell you, you tell Dean and I can't have that happening."

Sam glanced over at Dean and back to me, "We can help you. We're your big brother's that's what we're here for, okay? To protect you, always."

"Yeah, then where were you for the past four years?" I looked at him with a hard face. Sam bit his lip and looked down, knowing where this was going. I hated bringing it up again, but it was the truth and this was some of what I was feeling and he wanted to know. "You were at Stanford. You we're a college boy; living on your own, hooking up with girls—even finding a solid girlfriend, partying, getting a degree, getting a life you deserved." I looked at Dean who caught me, his smile faded. Now that I knew he was going to come over and check on us, I needed to make this quick. "And I'm not saying I don't blame you for wanting that. But I haven't heard from you in the last two years_. Two years_ Sam. You wouldn't even come home on you summer breaks." My voice was about to crack. I haven't cried in front of my brothers since I was 10 years old. When I was younger, I thought crying showed weakness and I would always try to prove to myself that I wasn't weak to my family.

"I didn't think dad wanted me home after everything," Sam replied looking guilty.

"Yeah, well Dean and I aren't dad," I snapped, "You said you wanted to know. That was less than half of it."

Dean walked over to the table eyeing up both down with a confused look plastered on his face. "Everything okay? I could feel the tension from the bar." He pointed towards the girls who stared in our directions waiting for Dean to come back.

"We're fine," I answered before Sam could, "we were just discussing a case Sam might have found."

Dean looked at Sam, "Well what do you have"

Sam looked at me before reopening his laptop, "Uh, a newly wedded couple of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their home with slit throats. Now weapons, no finger…" Sam noticed Dean getting distracted by the girls at the bar again, "Dean!" Dean turned his attention back to our brother, "No weapons, prints, and doors and windows were locked in the inside."

Dean took a sip of Sam's beer, "Could just be a garden variety murder you know, not our department."

"No dad says different."

That caught Dean's attention, "What do you mean?"

Sam brought out the map and pointed to different areas to Dean and I, "Dad noted three murders in the Same area of upstate New York. First one here in 1912, second one right here in 1945, and the third in 1970, the Same M.O. as the Telescas. Their throats were slit, doors were locked from the inside. Now so much time had passed between murders that nobody checked the pattern, except Dad. He kept his eyes peeled for another one.""

"And now we got one. Alright, this seems like our sort of thing. We can pick up first thing tomorrow morning, right?" He asked hopeful.

"Well yeah," Sam asked confused.

Dean smiled, excitedly and walked over to the girls. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom.

Dean never came home last night which meant he went to one of those girls' houses, leaving Sam and I alone for the rest of the night. Luckily, Sam didn't bring up the conversation again nor did he ask me about anything else that was wrong.

When we got to the car, we found Dean already there, passed out in the passenger seat. Sam smiled to himself and then at me, which could only mean one thing. Sam walked to the driver's side and put his hand through the open window and honked the horn. Dean basically jumped a foot in the air. Sam hopped in the driver's seat and I made my way to the back seat.

Dean adjusted his glasses and mumbled, "Dude that was not cool."

"Maddie and I just swept the Telescas with an EMF. It was clean and when you were…well... out."

Dean smiled back, thinking of the previous night, "Good times," Again I was about to hurl.

"I checked the history of the house. Nothing strange about the Telescas."

"Okay then if it's not the house and not the people, then maybe it's the contents. Like a cursed object or something." Dean suggested.

"The house is clean," I spoke up.

"I know, he just said that," Dean responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sighed, "No I mean the house is clear. No furniture, nothing."

"Then where the hell is all their stuff?"

We found our way into an expensive looking auction. Some of the Telescas things were here so we came to check it out. People were dressed in suits and dresses. The girls had their hair all done up and pretty, holding a glass of champagne while they were probably gossiping. And that's why I hated being in places like this.

We looked extremely out of place, in our jeans and dirt covered jackets. It was no wonder as to why we were getting stares from other people. "Consignment auctions, real estate. Looks like a garage sale for wasps if you ask me," Dean looked all over the place, his eyes finding something new and expensive. Dean leaned over to grab more finger food from a tray a waiter carried next to us. I elbowed him in the stomach when I saw someone approach us.

"Can I help you?" The gentlemen asked politely, but it was no shocker that he wanted us out. Dean looked him up and down before grabbing more finger food. He smiled to the man and put on a posh voice, "I'll have some champagne please."

I rolled my eyes. Sam turn to him annoyed, "he's not a waiter." He said sharply. I shook my head, looking up to the ceiling. Why? Why me?

Dean cocked an eyebrows and Sam turned back towards the man and shook his hand, "I'm Sam Connors." The man just started Dean down. Sam tried to direct the attention back to himself, "That is my brother Dean and sister Maddie. Dean and I are art dealers from Connors Limited."

The man looked at us skeptically, "you're…art dealers."

"That's right."

"I'm Daniel Blake and this is my auction house. Now gentlemen, this is a private showing and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list."

"We're there chuckles, you just need to take another look," Dean said. I looked at him with wide eyes. A waiter walked by us with drinks on a tray. Dean swiped a glass, "Oh finally." Then, he walked away as if Daniel Blake were of no importance.

Sam and I turned awkwardly back to Mr. Blake. "Cheers" Sam said and we followed Dean.

"If that were me, I would get slapped upside the head from you two," I crossed my arms.

"Good point," Sam said and slapped Dean upside the head.

"Ow," Dean held the back of his head, "What was that for?"

We continued to look around the auction house. Later we were all intrigued by a creepy ass painting of a family. "One fine example of American Primitive, wouldn't you say?" We all turned to where the voice came from and spotted a sleek, classy, and extremely good looking woman in a black dress walk down the spiral staircase behind us. My brothers stared her down as she finished going down the stairs. I rolled my eyes. _Great. Just another distraction. _

Sam turned back to the painting while Dean continued watching her with googly eyes. He slapped Sam on the back, and continues staring. "Well, I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses. But you already knew that, you just wanted to see if I did," Sam said and I looked at him impressed. Although it was kind of nerdy.

She smiled sheepishly, "Guilty. And clumsy," She held out her hand to Sam who quickly shook it, "I'm Sarah Blake."

I walked over to Dean to see what he was eating now. Dean told me to try it and so I did and it was amazing and I had no idea what it was. I looked to Dean with wide eyes and he shook his head knowingly with a smile. I heard Sam introduce us slowly, "And… that's my brother and sister. Dean and Madison."

"Dean, can I get you some more mini-quish?" Sarah asked and I couldn't tell if she was being real or just sarcastic.

Dean took it as real, "No thanks"

She turned back to Sam and we walked back over. She was talking about the Telesca estate. " The whole thing's pretty grisly if you ask me, selling your things this soon. But Dad's right about one thing, sensationalism brings out the crowds. Even the rich ones."

"Is it possible to see the provenances?" Sam asked.

Before Sarah could answer, Daniel Blake walked over to us, behind Sarah and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that."

"And why not?" I crossed my arms.

"You're not on the guest list," he turned to my brothers, "I think it's time you left."

Dean put on his posh voice again, "Well we don't have to be told twice." I rolled my eyes and followed behind Dean, not giving the guy a second glance. Sam gave him a 'sorry' grin and followed me.

When we arrived at the motel room, Dean turned to Sam in confusion, "Grant wood, Grandma Moses?"

Sam shrugged, "Art History Course. It's good for meeting girls."

Dean tilted his head, "It's like I don't even know you."

When we had the chance to look around the room, we noticed it was not a normal crappy motel room. It was black, silver, and white. The theme of it was like a retro 70's theme. There was a disco ball in the middle of the room with music coming from the speakers on the night stand. I raised my eye brows, "huh" we all said at the same time. We dumped our bags and I fell on top of the bed, closing my eyes.

"What was providence?" Dean asked, referring to Sam and Sarah's conversation earlier.

"Provenance," Sam corrected him. "It's a certificate of origin, like a biography. You know we can use them to check out the history of the pieces, and see if any of them have a freaky past."

"Well we're not getting anything out of Chuckles, but Sarah on the other hand…" I smirked, my eyes still closed.

Dean snapped his fingers, motioning to me that I was going in the right direction. I opened one eye to see Dean smirking as well at Sam. Sam smirked back. "Yeah, maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin." He said sarcastically.

"Not me," Dean said, "You."

"No no no," Sam quickly objected, "Pickups are your thing, Dean."

"It wasn't my butt she was checking out."

I sat up and looked at Dean with my mouth open, "No she wasn't."

"Yeah she was! I saw it."

Sam shook his head, "No. Both of you stop it. You just want me to use her to get information out of her."

"Sometimes, you gotta take one for the team, Sammy." I smirked. He threw it a pillow at me. I caught it and threw it on the other bed. "Just call her."  
_

Somehow we convinced Sam to call Sarah and take her out. Dean and I stayed back trying to find something to do so we could get moving on this case. Unfortunately there was nothing we could do until Sam got back so we cleaned weapons for the time being.

Dean cleared his throat before speaking, "So, Sam told me he tried talking to you."

I turned to him with a hard expression. I told Sam not to tell Dean anything or else he would worry. He just gave me more reason not to trust him, "I told him it was nothing."

"Actually that's not what you told him," Dean faced me and I put down my weapon, looking at him. "He told me you were upset that he left for college."

"No, I'm upset that he abandoned our family for another life you and I couldn't have, not matter how much we wanted one. I'm upset that he never kept in contact with us the past couple of years. I'm upset that he comes back into our lives like everything is okay when it's not! He's my older brother too, Dean and I needed him. I told him not to tell you because you would worry. And obviously I can't trust him to do even that."

"I know how it feels to be abandoned by your brother. Okay? I'm in the same boat as you. But he's back now, right? And he is here to stay. Sam still loves both of us and-"

"He's only here Dean to get revenge on what killed his girlfriend," I stood up, feeling myself getting angrier and angrier, "Not even mom!"

"That's not true and you know it!" Dean fired back, standing up as well.

"Really? Because you told me that Sam made you drive him back to Stanford after you got rid of the woman in white in California. He didn't stay to help you or me find dad. He put an interview before his fucking family! When he got back he found his girlfriend dead and killed the same way that son of a bitch killed mom. And that's the only reason he came back to us."

Dean pushed me against the wall, his frame towering over mine, "Don't you say Sam doesn't care about this family just as much as we do. Sam is doing this for mom, for dad, not just because his girlfriend isn't here anymore."

On the inside I was kind of frightened by the way Dean's reaction towards me was. He never really gotten this violent with me but I tried not to let it show. "And who are you to defend him, Dean? You complained just as much about Sam leaving for college years ago too."

Dean got off me "Because I'm glad that he is back. And I am trying to make the best of it so he doesn't flake out on us again." He said more quietly.

We just stared at each other for a few seconds. Sam came in through the door looking at us confused and afraid of what just happened. Dean and I still have yet to break eye contact. "Woah, what did I miss?"

"I can name a few things," I snapped, referring to all the years he was gone. Dean gave me a serious warning look.

"Don't you even dare."

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked, quite concerned.

"What did Sarah tell you?" Dean turned to Sam, changing the subject.

Sam explained the date to Dean and I, still not forgetting when he came into. "So she just handed the provenances over to you?" I asked just to make sure I was getting this right, "You didn't have to con her out of anything?"

Sam nodded, "Yes. We went back to her place, and she made me a copy of the papers."

"And?" Dean pestered.

Sam shrugged, "And nothing. That's it. I left."

"You didn't do any special favors or anything like that?" Dean asked with a small smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and Sam smiled, "Dean, would you please get your head out of the gutters please?"

"You know when this whole thing is done, we could stick around for a little while."

"Why?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"So you can take her out again, Sammy. Obviously, you're into her, even I can see that."

Sam ignored him and continued looking at the papers. I refused to make eye contact with Dean and went back to my spot cleaning the weapons, "Hey, I think I have something."

Sam handed the papers to Dean, "Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's Family, painted in 1910." Dean read aloud.

"Now, compare the owners in dad's journal," Sam instructed.

Dean checked the journal, "First purchased in 1912 by Peter Simms. Peter Simms murdered 1912. Same thing in 1945. Oh, Same in 1970."

"Then stored, until it was donated to a charity aucton last month. Where the Telescas bought it. What do you think, it's haunted? Cursed?"

Dean stood up, "either way, it's toast."  
_

We approached the auction house late in the night so we could steal this painting and then destroy it so it wouldn't harm any more people and their families. Dean made us dress in all black so we had that robber like feel. He said that it was for effect and for the thrill.

"Come on!" Dean whisper yelled back to us.

Sam and I quickly followed. Sam pulled on his gloves and stealthily disarmed the security alarm. "You can go," Sam assured us.

Dean, also with gloves, picked the lock. When we got inside we shined our flashlights around the pitch black room trying to find the painting as soon as we could. Dean spied it up the stairwell and went to go get it. He put his flashlight in his mouth and brought out his switchblade from his pocket and cut out the picture from it's frame. We made our way quickly out of there after that.

The painting was laying on the dirt road as we stared at it with blank expressions. Sam held the flashlight as Dean readied the matches.

"Ugly ass thing," Dean said referring to the painting. "If you ask me we are doing the art world a favor." I looked to Sam and sighed. I just wanted to get this case done and over with. Dean dropped the match and the painting crumpled in flames. Finally

Dean rushed over to us from the bathroom the next morning, "We've got a problem," Sam and I looked at him confused, "I can't find my wallet."

Sam continued packing his duffel, "how is that our problem?"

"Cause I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night."

I looked at him with wide eyes. Sam turned to him horrified, "You're kidding right?"

"No. It's got my prints, my Id, my fake ID. We gotta get it before someone else finds it." Dean grabbed the keys and Sam and I followed close behind him.

When we got back to the auction house, we split up, hurrying around trying to find Dean's stupid wallet. I think I looked everywhere and could not come across it. I heard Sam frustratingly say to Dean, "How they hell did you lose your wallet, Dean!"

Dean threw his hands in the air and continued looking. Sarah walked in and spotted us, "oh, hey guys!"We spun around and tried to act cool. I smiled at her and using me peripherals continued looking for Dean's wallet. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We are leaving and Sam came back to say goodbye," I answer. I saw Sam give me a look but I ignored it and kept looking at her. She smiled at Sam.

"What are you talking about, Madison? We're here for another day or two?"

I turned around and gave him a cold look, "what do you mean we're staying for another day or two?"

Dean smirked and took out his wallet from his back pocket. My mouth dropped open. He tricked us into coming here so Sam could talk to Sarah. I was going to punch him. "By the way Sam, here is that $2o I owe you," he smiled to Sarah, "I always forget." Sam looked at him in disbelief. My expression mimicked Sam's. Dean wiggled the money, "here you go"

Sam snatched the money from him and glared. Dean left quickly and dragged my with him. I turned to him, "what the hell Dean?" I hit his shoulder, "you brought us here so Sam could talk to some girl he barely knows?"

"When you get older, you'll underst-"

"OH MY GOD" I yelled in complete and utter shock. Dean looked at me with wide eyes and turned around to see what I was staring at. I saw Sam look at us to and follow my gaze. His eyes also widened. The painting that we had destroyed was back in it's frame in perfect condition as if we never touched it. It was being carried by two workers.

I saw Sam getting flustered trying to cover his shock expression by saying he liked the painting which was a mistake cause she could hardly understand why he would ever like that thing. We rushed out the door, Sam was a minute behind us and got into the Impala. His face still read shock. "I thought we burned the damn thing, Dean"

"Yeah thank you captain obvious," Dean said sarcastically, "we just go to think of another way to get rid of it." He looked at me through the rearview mirror, "Any ideas?"

"Okay, All right. Well, in almost all the lore about haunted paintings it's always the painting's subject that haunts them." Sam answered

"Yeah. So we just need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy-ass family and that creepy-ass painting. What were their names again?" I asked.

Dean and Sam went to the Second Hand Book Shop to learn more about the Merchant Family. They were the creepy people in the painting. When they came back they told me what they found; the father slaughtered the whole family. There were whispers that the mother was going to take the kids and leave him. Talk about anger management. He slit all their throats with a razor, and then his own, using a straight razor. We couldn't salt and burn the bodies because they bodies were cremated. Sam brought back a copy of a picture of the family.

Sam showed me the picture, "Look, in this painting the dad is looking out, in the painting at the auction house the dad is looking down."

"so you think that Daddy dearest is trapped in the painting and is handing out Columbian neckties like with his family?" Dean asked before I could say anything

"Well yeah it looks like it," Sam nodded, "But how are we going to stop him if his bones are already dusted?"

"Well maybe since the dad's position changed in the painting, other things did too. Let's go back to the auction house to see the painting," I said. I stood up and threw my jacket on.

Dean stood up from the chair and fell on his back to the bed he sighed, "Good idea Maddie, now Sam can have more time to crush on his girlfriend," he smirked. I looked to Sam.

Sam sighed, "Dude, that's enough."

"What?" Dean shrugged.

"What?" Sam repeated, "Ever since we got here you have been trying to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off, alright?"

"Well you like her don't you?" I asked. I was just confused on why we wouldn't take Dean's advice and just go after her. If I had the chance I would, but you know with two older brothers it's kind hard to find alone time with a boy.

Sam through his hands in the air and looked to the ceiling. Dean stepped in, "Okay so you do. You like her, she likes you, your both consenting adults…"

Sam was getting frustrated, "Whats the point Dean? We just leave anyway."

"Well I'm not talking marriage, Sam."

"It's never stopped Dean before." I said as a matter of fact-ly.

"I don't get it, why do you care if I hook up or not?"

"Cause then maybe you wouldn't be so cranky." Dean said.

Sam looked to us and the huffed out a breath and looked away. I looked to Dean. He already knew what I was thinking, he nodded towards me, motioning that he would take care of it. "You know, seriously Sam, this isn't just about hooking up, okay? I mean, I think that this Sarah girl could be good for you." Sam sighed. Dean continued more gently, "And...I don't mean any disrespect but I'm sure this is about Jessica right? Now I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that...but...I would think that she would want you to be happy." Sam became quiet and listened intently to Dean. He had tears in his eyes. I just wanted to run to him and hug him. "God forbid you have fun once in a while. Wouldn't she?"

"Yeah I know she would," Sam responded softly. "And you're right, part of it is about Jessica but not all of it."

"What's it about?" I asked. He refused to answer.

Dean butt in, "Alright well we still need to see that painting which means you still need to call Sarah, so…"

Sam picked up the phone and cleared his voice as he waited for her to answer. Dean shook his head and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes and getting comfortable. I was getting tired of hearing Sam's small talk so I left to go wash up in the bathroom. I tossed patted my face with cold water and stared into the mirror. I wish I had the bond with my brothers that they had with each other. I was interrupted out of my thoughts when Dean banged on the door, "We gotta go, Maddie. Someone bought that painting."

I rushed out of the bathroom and followed my brothers to the car. The painting was bought by some old woman named Evelyn. The Impala roared up her driveway. We charged out of the car and up her patio. Sarah was here waiting for us, "Sam, what's going on?"

Sam stood back surprised, "Sarah, I told you not to come."

Dean and I ran past them and started banging on the door, calling out her name. "Hello? Anyone home?" Dean called.

Sam and Sarah now stood next to us, "You said Evelyn might be in some danger? What kind of danger?"

"I can't knock it down, I could pick the lock," Dean said starting to pick up the locks. Sam started banging on the windows that were covered in metal security bars.

"What are you burglars?" Sarah questioned.

"I really wish it was that simple," I said.

Sam gave me a look and turned back to Sarah, "You should go wait by the car. You could get seriously hurt. It's for your own good."

"And you think it's a good idea to let her go in?" She pointed at me. I looked at her with raised eyebrows. Was she questioning me? "She's a teenager, Sam."

"Trust me, she may look nice and all, but she has power like no other. She'll be fine. She's my sister, I would know." Sam defended me which made me really happy. As sad as it was, I wasn't expecting that, "She's been doing this for a while. Okay? Don't worry about us, please?" Sam pleaded.

Dean finally picked the lock and ran in. I was close behind him. "I'm not leaving. Evelyn's a friend." She came in with Sam. Don't say we didn't warn her. We entered the lounge area where Evelyn sat in her chair looking away from us. Sarah made her way towards her. "Evelyn? It's Sarah Blake. Are you alright?" She reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Sarah don't!" Sam said urgently but it was too late. Evelyn's head fell back revealing her slashed throat.

I looked away, knowing what was to come. Sarah started screaming, "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Sam put his arm around her and shepherd her out of the room.

We went back to the motel room, trying where to go from here. As we were in mid research Sarah busted through our door. She stormed past Sam. Dean and I stood up. "Sarah, are you alright?" Sam asked

"No. I'm not actually; I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's alone and I found her like that."

Dean and I smirked while Sam was looking relieved. "Thank you," Sam said.

"Don't thank me," She said rather rudely. "I'm about to call the cops back and tell them what the hell is going on and now what is killing these people?"

My smirk fell and my eyes narrowed at her. Anyone should know better than to threaten us, no matter how big or small the threat was. Sam held his hand out to me as in to say it was okay. He turned to Sarah, "Sarah, you saw that painting move."

She shook her head, "No…no…I was seeing things. It's impossible."

"Yeah well welcome to our world." Dean said.

"Sarah I know we sound crazy but we think that painting is haunted."

She laughed pathetically but there were tears in her eyes. She looked at all three of us, "You're joking." We just stared back at her, "you're not joking… God, the guys I choose to go out with"

I nodded my head in agreement and Dean elbowed me in the side. Sam looked at us and then to Sarah, "Sarah, think about it. Evelyn, the Telesca's, they both had the painting. And there have been others before that. Wherever this thing goes people die. And we're just trying to stop it. And that's the truth."

She took a deep breath, "Then I guess you'd better show me, I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not" I said like as if she just said something completely stupid, which she did.

"Sarah, you should go home. This stuff…it gets dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Sam said.

"Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you're right about this? Then me and my Dad sold this painting that got these people killed. Look I'm not saying I'm not scared because I am scared as hell but...I'm not going to run and hide either."

Sarah walked to the door and turned back to us, "Well are you coming or not?" The she walked out.

"Sam?" Dean said.

Sam turned to him, "yeah?"

"Marry that girl." He pointed to the door.

I rolled my eyes and walked out to the car.

We picked the lock back into Sarah's house. "Isn't picking the lock to somebody's house illegal?" Sarah asked nervously.

I shrugged, "you already lied to the cops. What's another infraction?" I smirked.

"Aren't you worried that it's gonna kill us?"

My smirk widened. She was actually kinda cute when she was nervous. You could see how protective Sam was getting over her. "Nah, I think we're alright. It seems to do it's thing in the night. We should be okay in the daylight." Sam answered.

Dean was comparing the picture in the book with the painting. "Sam look, the razor is closed in this one and open in that one."

"what are you guys looking for?" Damn. This girl and her questions.

"Well if the spirits changing aspects of the painting maybe it's doing so for a reason." Dean answered

"Hey hey look at this. The painting in the painting." Sam pointed out.

"Looks like a crypt, or a mausoleum or something." I said.

Dean looked closely at the name inscripted in the building. "Merchant," he read.

We walked through the graves, shining our flashlights on every grave.

"This is the third bone yard today, "Dean complained, "I think this ghost is jerking us around."

"So this is what you guys do for a living?" Sarah asked.

"Not exactly," Sam said, "We don't get paid."

I spotted the mausoleum, "hey over here!" I called out.

Dean broke the lock and we entered, pushing aside the cowbwebs. There is a number of name plates as well as four urns in front of little glass fronted boxes. Sarah looked into one of the cases at a doll. "okay that right there is one of the creepiest things I have ever seen," She said.

"It was a...sort of tradition at the time. Whenever a child died sometimes they'd preserve the kids favorite toy in a glass case, put it next to the headstone or crypt." Sam said pointing his flash lights at the doll.

"notice anything strange here?" Dean asked.

"Where do I start?" Sarah responded.

Sam snickered, look at her. Dean shook his head, "No look at the urns."

"There are only four," I said.

"Yeah mom and the three kids. Daddy dearest isn't here."

"So where is he?"

Dean and I headed to search for county death certificates trying to find out what happened to Isaiah's body. Sam and Sarah stayed outside. "Dean," I called to him quietly, "Look, it says that the Merchant family was so ashamed of what Isaiah did that they didn't want him interred with the rest of the family. So they gave him over to the county who gave him a proper funeral." I looked to Dean, "Economic style. So he was buried and not cremated."

Dean grinned, "You're good, Jail-bait." I looked at him with an expression with slight shock. Jail-bait was a nickname Dean gave me when we were younger. Since I was always used as bait during hunts, Dean would call me it. I didn't mind the nickname. In fact, whenever he would say it, I always thought as us as close and getting along and that he actually cared for me as much Sam. He hasn't said it ever since Sam came back from college. It's like I thought he forgot about the nick name. He looked at me with a smirk, "What? You think I forgot about Jail-bait, please." He waved and walked out of the building.

We walked out to see Sam and Sarah making out on the wall. Dean smirked before clearing his throat, "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Sarah shook her head. She was blushing. I smiled. "No not at all," She shook her head.

"Apparently," I said sarcastically.

"What did you guys find?" Sam asked, trying to get the attention off of them. Dean told them everything I found. "So there are bones to burn?" We nodded. He looked to us, "Tell me you know where."

We went back to the grave yard that night. Dean and Sam dug up the grave while Sarah and I held the flashlights. Sam stopped and looked up at me, "Why aren't you doing any digging."

I pointed to the flashlight as if it was the obvious answer, "I'm holding the flashlight," he rolled his eyes. I looked to Sarah before having some fun, "Oh, I'm sorry mr. macho man. Would you like me to take over for you?" I turned to Sarah, "he does this every time," I shook my head as if I was disappointed, "the guy is just so weak that he needs his younger sister to finish the job. It's a pity really."

Sam rolled his eyes, and started digging again. This time tossing the dirt onto my shoes, "I'm gonna remember that next time you and a guy-"

"Knock it off you guys," Dean interrupted, "I think I got something."

Sarah and I helped the guys out. When Sam was free I gave him an Innocent smile, he glared at me and lightly hit my shoulder. I only laughed. Dean lit the body on fire, rolling his eyes at his two younger siblings.

We pulled up to Evelyn's house again. I got out and immediately went to the car thinking Dean would be behind me. I went in looking around the house. Sam came in a little after me and told me Dean wanted me. Before I could argue or go back to the car, the door slammed shut. Sam ran to the door and pounded on it, trying to open it but with no avail. That's when we heard laughing. It sounded like a little girl's laugh.

I heard pounding coming on the other side of the door. It must have been Dean. Sam called Dean's cell, "It was the girl. The girl slammed the door shut." He waited for Dean's answer, "The girl in the painting, I think she has been doing it the whole time." Sam shut the phone of frustrated indicating there was no way of getting out for a while. He grabbed Sarah's hand, "Come with me."

I threw my hands in the air, "Alright, I'll just fend for myself! Thanks older brother!" I yelled back to him. I rolled my eyes. He took her to the kitchen, probably trying to find Salt or Iron. I stayed back in the lounge area. Bad idea.

The lounge doors slammed shut. I looked around and saw the girl, younger than I am, walk slowly towards me with the knife in her hand. The lights powered off and I looked around for something to use against her. I heard banging on the door, "Sam!" I called out to him, "She's here!" I didn't take my eyes off the girl. I saw the fireplace implements and ran for them. She moved faster. She swung at me, cutting my cheek with the knife. "You bitch," I grabbed the poker and swung it at her. She disappeared, "Iron, bitch." I ran back to the door and surprisingly it opened.

Sam looked at me concerned, "Are you okay?" He looked at my face and wiped the blood with his finger, "Sorry I-"

"It's whatever." I moved away from him trying not to look annoyed. I held up the iron, "I hit her with this, shouldn't keep her away for long."

I heard Dean's voice come through Sam's cell. Oh, so he has been talking to Dean too…Just great. "Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, "Maddie just got a little banged up."

"How?" Dean asked, realization probably coming to his mind, "Did you leave her alone?" He sounded kind of angry.

"Dean, how do we get rid of her?" I asked, saving Sam's ass even though I don't know why.

"There's nothing left to burn! She was already cremated." He answered.

"there must be something else," Sam muttered.

"Sam wait," Sarah spoke up, "We used to handle those dolls at the auction house."

"Well that's fascinating Sarah, but is that important right now?" Sam asked frustratingly. I shook my head. Even I knew where she was going with this.

"Well back then they use to make the dolls in the kids image, I mean everything, They would use the kid's real hair." She responded

Sam's eyes grew in realization. He turned back the phone, "Dean, Sarah said the doll might have the kid's real hair. Human remains, the Same as bones." That's when it came to all of us. The mausoleum.

Dean hung up the phone so he could concentrate on getting rid of the girl. Meanwhile back here at the house, the girl decided to show again and was throwing all of us, including Sarah, around as we tried to doge her and her knife. Sam and I were trapped behind a cupboard. The girl was slowly approaching Sarah, the razor was lifted into the air. Sarah stood up. She was extremely terrified. Sam and I tried desperately to get this thing off of us. "No!" Sam yelled as the ghost was about to stab Sarah.

Sam got free somehow (I was still stuck) and dove towards Sarah, pulling her out of the way just as the ghost brought the razor down. At the same time, the girl backed up and burned to the ground. I noticed that as she burned, her figure appeared back on to the painting.

Sam and Sarah just layed on the ground together, not giving a damn about me. Sam's phone rang and he picked up. Sam confirmed to Dean that everyone was alright and that she was gone. I finally pushed the cupboard away from me. I let out a breath of exhaustion. Sam gave me an innocent smile and I shook my head.

We went back to the auction house the next day. Sarah turned to us, "So why did the girl do it?"

"Killing others? Killing herself? Some people are just born tortured. So when they die, their spirits are just as dark." Sam answered.

"Its whatever. It's killed. The job's done. We move on," Dean grinned.

"I guess this means you're leaving," Sarah smiled sadly. She said more to Sam though so Dean and I took it as our cue to leave.

Deana and I walked back to the car. I sat I the passenger seat until Sam came back. Dean turned to me, "Are you sure you're okay? I know Sam left you alone for a little while."

"Yeah but it's all good. I got a little gash on my cheek and that's it." I shrugged.

"Oh physically, I know you can handle it. But I could see you getting jealous since we met Sarah. She got all of Sam's attention." Dean smirked.

I glared at him, "I wasn't jealous. I don't really care. He can hook up with whatever girl he wants but when that girl gets in the way of my safety then yes I get kind of pissed."

"At the girl?"

"No at Sam." I said truthfully. I shook my head, "look, forget it. I don't really care when you guys go to hook up with people. Sarah was nice and I liked her a lot. If Sam could marry her, I would have no objection. It just kind of hurt a little when he chose to save her over me."

"I'm sure that's not what happened." Dean defended him. I rolled my eyes knowing that was going to happen, "You're his sister and he knows how you hunt. He knows you can handle yourself, he doesn't know if Sarah could do that."

"Yeah I know, bu-"

Dean's attention was now directed on whatever was going on outside of my window. I turned around to see Sam kissing Sarah outside the car. Dean was smiling and nodding his head, "That's my boy". I sighed and climbed to the back seat. Sometimes I wonder if they even actually cared what I felt.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay so this next chapter is with Meg. I realize this episode was before the painting episode but I changed it a little. I'm also going to start writing in the boy's point of view so you can hear their thoughts and stuff. I didn't proof read this chapter cause I worked long on it and I really wanted to upload it. So try and ignore any mistakes. Anyway hope you guys are liking it! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Supernatural characters

We were able to find ourselves a hunt in Chicago, Illinois. We pulled up to the apartment building dressed in janitor looking suits. We were going in as the employees of the alarm system company. Apparently it didn't work and whoever killed this girl had gotten in without the system picking up on it. Dean got out the toolbox and lead us to the building.

"Ya know, I gotta say, Dad and I did fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork" Dean smiled at me. I gave him a weird look. "What was that play you did. Our something…Our Town! Our Town—that's what it was. Yeah. You were good, it was cute."

I pushed him, "Shut up" It was true I was in that play but in the sixth grade. But I was into that kind of thing. Acting and singing. I loved it. More acting than singing though. I loved being able to be somebody else and having a whole different life. Or at least pretending to have a whole different life. If I wasn't a hunter I would want to pursue a career in it. Move to Hollywood or something. But obviously that was out of the question.

"Are you two finished yet?" Sam glared at us.

"I'm just saying, these outfits cost hard earned money, okay?" Dean defended himself.

"Whose?" Sam looked at him knowingly.

"Ours. You think credit card fraud is easy?"

We walked into the apartment building. Sam walked over to what looked like the landlady and talked her into showing us the room. She lead us to the room. "Thanks for letting us look around," Sam said one more time.

"Well the police said they were done with the place so…" She looked at us skeptically, "You guys said you were the alarm system company?"

"That's right" Dean confirmed.

"Well no offense but your alarm system is as good as boobs on a man," She shook her head. Us three just exchanged a look.

I looked around. I noticed the chain on the door was broken. In the living room, spots of blood covered the carpet. "Now ma'am you said you found the body?" I asked. She nodded. "Right after it happened?"

"A few days later—Meredith's work had called and said she hadn't shown up in a couple of days. So I knocked on the door since she was answering her phone. That's when I noticed the smell." She said.

"Any windows broken? Any sign of a break-in?" Dean asked, continuing to look around.

"No, windows were locked, front door was bolted. The chain on the door was still together. We had to break it just to get in."

"And the alarm was still on?"

"Like I said, bang-up job your company is doing," she pursed her lips.

Dean nodded, "Did you see any over turned furniture? Any signs of struggle?"

The landlady shook her head, "Everything was in perfect condition—well everything except Meredith."

"And what condition was Meredith in?" Sam asked.

"Meredith was all over. In pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whackjob. But I tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said a wild animal did it."

I saw Dean look at Sam."Ma'am do you mind if we take some time? Do this place a once over?" Sam asked.

"Go right ahead. Knock yourself out."

When the landlady left, we got straight to work. Dean pulled out his EMF reader, "So a murderer walks in and out of an apartment. No prints, no weapons, nothing."

"I'm telling you the minute I found this article, I knew it was our kind of gig." Sam said.

"I think I agree with you," Dean nodded.

"So you talk to the cops?" Sam asked and I looked to Dean for an answer.

"Uh, yeah," Dean smirked, "I spoke to Amy, a uh, charming, perky officer of the law." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah? What'd you find?" Sam smiled, amused.

"Well, she's a Sagittarius. She loves tequila, I mean—wow. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo—"

"Dean!" I interrupted him. I gave him the what-the-hell look. "Stay focused and keep my mind at peace, please."

"Anyway…" he gave me an annoyed look. I rolled my eyes again, this time for him to see. Great. Already on his bad side. "Nothing we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keeping out of the papers."

"What?" Sam asked

"Meredith's heart was missing." Dean answered coldly.

"Her heart?" I asked stunned.

"That's what I said."

I gave him a come-on look. I had a look for everything and he knew every one. "Well what do you think did it to her."

"Well the landlady said it looked like an animal got to her—maybe a werewolf?" Dean suggested

"No, no werewolf, the lunar cycle's not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit." Sam answered.

Dean went to go look at the carpet. Sam looked at me when Dean stopped paying attention. I threw my hands up in defeat and Sam gave me a sympathetic smile. I saw Dean. His face looked like he found something. "Did you find anything?"

"See if you can find my masking tape in the tool box," Dean said to me. I looked through his toolbox and found the tape. I walked over to it and handed it to him.

Half an hour later Dean stood up. Dean used the masking tape to connect each pool of blood. The pieces of tape formed an unusual symbol. "Ever see a symbol like that before?" I asked Sam.

"Never," Sam answered, continuing to stare at it.

"Me neither," Dean chimed in.

Later that night we found ourselves at another bar. While Dean was flirting with an attractive bartender, and Sam was still back at the motel room, I decided to take the opportunity to hustle some pool. I walked over to the two men, who were just hitting the ball, not in any intense game. One was more of a burly man; he had a bandana covering his head and any hair he might have had. He had a leather vest on and shaggy jeans. His arms were covered in tattoos. His partner was more lean but just as intimidating. This just had red, blue, and black tattoos running up and down his neck. I walked over and picked up a stick. The bigger one hit the ball, I stopped it with my hand. They looked at me confused. "Wanna play?" I smirked.

They looked at each other and smiled, "How old even are you?" The smaller one looked me up and down.

"Old enough," I said shortly. They leaned back and watched me in amusement. "C'mon, I'm not that bad." I placed the ball back on the table and hit it, pretending to hold hope for it to go in, but it didn't. I bit my lip in fake nervousness. "Well maybe a little, but who cares. I'm drinking and having fun right?" I picked up a random shot and quickly poured it down my throat—but not before looking at Dean to make sure he wasn't looking. They shrugged and started gathering the balls and organizing them in the triangle mold. "So how much are we playing for?" I leaned against my stick.

They looked surprised, "You want to play for money?" I nodded. "How about 100 each if you lose and 200 from me if I loose."

"I'm not taking your money," The bigger guy said but the smaller one nudged him.

"Hey if she wants to lose her money let her lose her money," he smirked. I smirked back and the bigger guy shrugged and moved to break.

He didn't hit any in. I moved to the cue ball and hit it, it skidded the velvet that was placed over the table and almost bounced off the edge. "Oops?" I said more like a question. They laughed and the smaller one hit a stripe ball in. That means I was stripes. I nodded my head and moved towards the white ball. I looked at all my angles, what were by best shots. I leaned down and shot the ball. The ball hit a stripe ball, which got the guys excited, until the stripe ball hit the solid ball, and that solid ball hit another solid ball and both of them went in different slots. Not only was that two in one shot but the original striped ball that was hit rolled over to another solid ball, hitting that in while the other two were knocked in as well. So technically it was three in one. I looked at them with an innocent smile, "It must be beginners luck."

I ended up winning the game. I looked up, preparing for a fight. "You hustled us!" The smaller one yelled at me. The bigger one held him back.

I shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe you shouldn't underestimate your opponent." He got out of the one's guy grip and pinned me to the wall. I looked away, from his face which was too close for comfort. "Listen pretty girl, you hustled the wrong people. I swear if I see you again-"

"Hey, get the hell off of her!" Dean walked over. I looked over to him. He looked pissed. Then I noticed Sam watching us from the booth he was in. He was staring intently.

"Who the hell are you?" He questioned.

"Her brother," Dean answered, "Now if you don't let her go I'll beat you with your own pool stick like a baseball and a bat." Dean was scary looking right now. No wonder the guy finally backed off.

They were just about to leave when I called them out. "Hey!" They turned around. I rubbed my thub against my index and middle finger, "Where's the money? A bet is a bet." They reluctantly pulled out there wallet and smacked the money on the table. I smirked and waved back to them, "Buh-bye you gullible sons of bitches," I said to myself.

"What the hell was that?" Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the table.

"We needed cash, Dean," I sighed, "You didn't have to come and help me. I know how to handle myself."

"Yeah well obviously not," Dean shook his head, "those men were too big for you to handle. If you hustle you do with someone you know you can take down if things get out of hand," He sighed and looked at me with serious eyes. "Look, I refuse to let you get hurt by two guys out of a fight from hustling. I hate the fact that you hustle in the first place. Anyway, I just need you to stay out of harms way. Cause if anything happens to you, I'm left with only Sammy—and well we know how that will end." He smirked. Sam rolled his eyes.

I gave a small grin and turned to Sam, "Did you find anything on the symbol?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing. There is nothing in dad's journal or in any of the usual books. I just to look a little deeper."

"Well, there was a first victim right? Before Meredith?" Dean questioned.

"Right, yeah," Sam nodded, taking out the newspaper clipping, " His name was, uh—his name was Ben Swardstrom." He handed Dean the newspaper, "Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal—the door was locked, the alarm was on."

"Is there any connection between the two of them?" I asked.

"Not that I can tell—I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds."

Before I could ask any more questions I caught Sam staring surprisingly into the distance. Dean noticed too and we followed his gaze to behind us. Sam walked away from us without saying a word. I looked to Dean confused but he also had no idea what was going on. Sam walked over to some girl and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and when she saw Dean, the smile on her face grew wide. They hugged and then Sam sat down at her table. I looked to Dean with raised eyebrows, "Did I miss something here?"

"I guess we both did," Dean didn't take his gaze off of Sam.

We let them talk for a good ten minutes before walking over there ourselves to meet the mystery woman. Dean cleared his throat, but they chose to ignore it and continued with their conversation. Dean looked at me with an annoyed face and I grinned. Dean cleared his throat again and Sam looked down defeated. "Uh, Meg, this is my brother Dean, and sister Maddie."

"So you're the famous brother and sister," She smiled.

I looked to Sam expectantly. She gave a sheepish shrug and Dean smirked, "So you've heard of me." I rolled my eyes.

She nodded annoyed, "Oh, I've head of you. How dare you treat your brother like luggage," Why did that comment make me so angry? Why was Sam telling this stranger about our family in such a negative way? And why was she so rude about it? I didn't like her. I don't know who to punch first Sam or Meg.

"Sorry?" Dean asked confused.

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth," She snapped. And so did I. I stepped forward only to be held back by Sam.

She didn't take her eyes off of me. She looked at me eyes that looked like they were filled with wonder. For some reason she looked awfully fascinated in me. She tilted her head. Then her eyes filled with anger—as if I did something to her. I looked to Sam confused. What did he tell her about me? "Meg it's alright." The three of us looked around awkwardly. Dean whistled lowly, "Well this got slightly awkward, I'm going to go get a drink now. C'mon Maddie."

I followed Dean back the bar and looked back at Sam. He was smiling, not even defending his brother. He took out his phone and held it to her expectantly. He was getting her phone number. I scoffed and took Dean's beer from him and took a sip, "Hey!" He said, snagging it back. I ignored him and didn't take my eyes off of Meg.

"I don't like her," I said bluntly.

"Yeah well I don't like when you steal my drinks. Plus, you're only 17 so you cant be drinking anyway."

"Oh, like you didn't drink when you were 17," I glared at him. "I caught you with beer in your hand when you were 16."

Dean ignored me and notice Meg leave. He grabbed his car keys and lead me out of the bar area and out to the car. Sam quickly followed. "Who the hell was she?" Dean asked.

"I don't really know. I met her once—meeting her again—its weird," Sam answered honestly.

"And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage. Man, were you bitching about me to some chick?" Before Sam could answer, Dean continued, "And did you see the look she was giving Maddie?"

"Look, I'm sorry Dean. It was when we had the big fight and I left for the bus stop in Indiana." Sam sighed. I remembered that fight clearly. My brother's haven't stopped fighting about dad missing since Dean picked Sam up from college. The fight got so bad so that Sam made Dean stop the car in the middle of the road she he could get out. Dean left him there with me still in the car and Sam didn't come back until he saved our asses from a haunted scarecrow. Now that was another story. "Now that's not important, listen—"

"I mean was there any truth to what she was saying? Do you really think I treat you like luggage?" Dean was hurt I could tell but he was trying to cover it up.

"No, of course not. Now will you listen?"

"What?"

"I think there is something strange going on here, Dean."

"I know tell me about it, she was more interested in Maddie than she was me."

Sam rolled his eyes and I shook my head, "No I mean our kind of weird. Like we might have a lead."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the Same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?" Sam turned to look at me.

"I don't know, random coincidence?" Dean shrugged, but I disagreed. I didn't like this Meg chick. Maybe this was why.

"Yeah, it happens, but not to us. Look, I could be wrong, I'm just sayin' that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on."

"Well, I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?" Sam rolled his eyes and laughed, "Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?" Dean pointed his head and grinned. I made a disgusted face.

Sam became serious again," Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor."

"What are you going to do?" I asked

"Watch Meg," he said.

Dean smiled, "Yeah you are," I punched Dean in the arm, "Ow what the hell was that for, I'm driving!"

"Stop saying perverted things when I'm in ear shot." I said seriously.

"I just want to see what's what. Just to make sure. Better safe than sorry," Sam defended himself.

Dean and I headed back to the motel room to do more research on Meg and then symbol. Still coming up with nothing, Dean picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number. After a few rings Sam picked up. "Let me guess, you're lurking outside that poor girl's apartment." Dean smirked. I threw a pillow at him and he glared at me.

"What'd I say?" I said, angrily.

Dean turned the phone on speaker. "Did you find anything on the symbol or Meg?"

I walked over, "Unfortunately, we've got nothing on Meg. She checks out."

"Now, why don't you walk to her door, take her out, and take her to some poetry reading, or whatever it is that you do, huh?" Dean butt in, smirking as we heard the annoyed sigh come from the other end.

"Anyway," I glared at Dean, "We did get something on the symbol. It turns out it's a Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ."

"And?" Sam pressed

"And its sigil for a Daeva."

"What's a Daeva?" Sam asked.

" It translates to "demon of darkness". Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes—kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls." Dean spoke, looking at the research.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Give me some credit here man," Dean scoffed, "You don't have a corner on paper clashin' around here."

"Oh yeah?" Sam challenged, "what was the last book you read?" You could feel the smile Sam wore on his face at the question.

Dean looked up, going through his mind trying to think of the last book he read. I smiled, "He called dad's friend, Caleb" I ratted him out. He glared at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Anyway, here's the thing—these Daevas, they have to be summoned, conjured." Dean continued.

"So someone's controlling it?" Sam was finally getting it.

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'. And, from what I gather, it's pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos."

"So what do they look like?"

"Well, nobody knows, but nobody's seen 'em for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we've got a major player in town. Now, why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?" Dean smirked.

"Bite me."

"No, bite her—but no teeth marks," Sam hung up the phone. I smiled, "Sam? Huh- Sam." The Dean hung up and laughed to himself.

"You're so annoying," I shook my head smiling, grabbing my jacket, "I'll be back, I'm going to get coffee."

"Be safe!" He called out to me.

"Eh, maybe," I smirked.

I came back and entered the motel room with tension between Sam and Dean that you could cut with a knife—it was that evident. They turned their heads towards me simultaneously as I shut the door. Dean crossed his arms annoyed and Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and narrowed his eyes at me. I was confused. "What?"

"Sit," Dean ordered. I held my hands up and sat at the small table.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"I followed Meg," Sam said and continued on with his story. Apparently Meg set up camp in an abandoned ware house with a black alter. There were several human hearts placed on the table and the Zoroastrian symbol painting in blood. Then, she spoke into some silver bowl, first saying a ritual in a different language. Someone spoke back to her. She tried persuading whoever was talking to her not come because we were in town. He must have not been persuaded cause Sam said it sounded like he made up his mind and he was coming to town.

"Okay so Meg is summoning this thing," I said slowly, "I don't understand why you're treating me like this?"

"Whoever Meg was keen on getting to our family-" Sam said

"Especially you," Dean interrupted, "She said to the demon how she didn't know how you were still alive. She knows of about 10 demons that have gone after you and haven't returned. Hell, maybe even more than that," Dean glared, "Now Sam and I have been noticing how quiet you can be, how distant you have been getting, and how you're always on edge—always starting fights with either Sam or I. You're keeping something from us, Maddie. I want to know what, and I want to know now." Dean leaned on the table.

I swallowed, my face became hard, and my heart was pacing. I couldn't believe this is happening right now. They weren't supposed to find out. Not only is my life in jeopardy, but Dean and Sam's life was too. One of the demons told me before I sent it back to hell that if Dean and Sam were to ever find out that they have been hunting me before I was dead, that they wouldn't make it to see the next day. I asked why that was and he said they always ruin everything they work for.

I looked to Sam for help but he looked just as serious as Dean. "I'm a Winchester. Everything supernatural wants us dead," I played it off as if I didn't know what they were talking about.

Dean slammed his hand on the table. I jumped a little bit. "That's not it and you know it! What have you gotten yourself into, Madison? What are you keeping from me? From me and Sam?"

I shook my head, looking down defeated, "I don't know why this is happening to me, Dean. But I can't tell you," He pulled away frustratingly, "If I tell you," I looked to Dean and then Sam, "both of you could get killed."

"Right now, you're death rate tonight is pretty high, Madison," Sam walked over and sat in the seat across from me, "And I'd be damned if Dean and I didn't do anything to try and stop it."

Dean walked away and stared out the window. It was like he couldn't even look at me right now. "Am I in trouble? I'm the victim here!" I argued.

"You didn't tell us!" Dean yelled back, "What if the demon snuck up on you weeks ago and killed you? Do you have any idea what that would do to me?! Do to Sam?!" Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face. I looked down disappointed. So did Sam. "If you have a problem, you come to me and I fix it. You go to Sam and he will try to fix. Either way, you get someone to help you. You're only 17, when your life is endanger, you come for help! If you died because of something I could have stopped but didn't know about," He paused and squeezed his eyes shut, "I would never be able to forgive myself."

I didn't have the nerve to look up. I had no more voice left in me, and if even if I did I wouldn't know what to say. I wasn't ready to tell them anything. Dean got frustrated and sighed, "Let's go Sam."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Back to that Warehouse," He answered, "Maddie is staying here." He turned to me, "You don't leave this room, do you understand me?" I nodded my head, not daring to make him even angrier at me. "Okay then lets go." He waved over Sam. And when they left I threw some book across the room in anger. This Meg chick better die tonight.

**Dean**

I was silent for the first few minutes of the car ride. I had one hand on the steering wheel and the other running over my mouth. I was so pissed words couldn't even describe. I knew something was going on with her; I just couldn't put my finger on it. Lord knows she wouldn't tell us what it was, but I never expected it to be something this big.

Sam must have noticed my ticked off face, "Dean, if you want to rant, now would be a good time to do it," I shook my head. First dad goes missing, making me worried to begin with (Although I would never show it, and then I find out Maddie has been getting shots thrown at her by demons by god knows how long, "I don't want to think about it right now Sammy," I said softly. I was trying hard not to take my anger towards Maddie, towards Dad out on Sam. For once in a long time, Sam and I weren't fighting and I intend on keeping it that way. Sam took my answer as a no. "Do you think we should tell dad?"

I shook my head, "I called him. Told him where we were and that we might have a lead on whatever killed mom. I left him an address and everything, but I didn't tell him about Maddie."

"Should we? Ya know, tell him?"Sam asked.

I sighed. I had no idea if we should tell dad or not. If we did, he might take Madison's head off, if we don't and he found out later by something else like we did, he would have all our heads. "I don't know, man. Let's just focus at the hunt at hand here."

Sam nodded, "Uh okay, well you said that both victims were from Lawrence, Kansas. Maybe it's connected to whatever killed mom. Why though? Do you think Meg is tied up with the demon?"

"It's definitely a possibility." I nodded, "But I say , we trash that alter, grab Meg, and have ourselves a littler interrogation," I said thinking of Maddie, "She could tell us more about Maddie's deal."

I parked the car and Sam immediately went to the trunk pulling out a bunch of weapons. " I ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything. " H explained. I nodded.

"Big night," I said as I reloaded by shot gun.

Sam nodded, "Nervous?"

"No. You?"

"No," he said and there was silence, "Could you imagine if we got this thing tonight?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," I warned.

" I know. I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again."

I stopped in my tracks "You want to go back to school?" That would kill Maddie if she heard that.

"Yeah once were done huntin the thing," He shrugged.

"Huh"

"Why is there something wrong with that?" he looked at me.

"no, no it's uh great—Good for you."

"I mean what are you going to do when its all over."

"Its never going to be over," I said, "There is always going to be something to hunt, someone to save."

"What is your problem?" Sam stopped my to look at me. I gave him the obvious look. He sighed and shook his head, "No, this isn't about Dad and not even Maddie. So tell me what it is."

"You and me, Maddie and Dad—I mean, I want us….I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again." I said honestly.

"Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before." He said sympathetically.

"It could be," I said sadly.

"I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way." I cant believe that Sam was going to bail again. I guess I couldn't blame him.

"Good luck telling that to Maddie," I said and walked towards the building

"She'll never talk to me again, guaranteed," Sam said. I nodded in agreement. Sam lead the way leading to wear that altar was. "Do you think she is going to stay in the room?"

"She's got a lot of guts if she dares to even open that door," I said and Sam nodded.

We climbed the elevator gates and reached the top room. Meg was standing at the altar, speaking some ancient language that I didn't recognize. We quietly squeezed through the space between the gates and the wall. We drew our guns and moved to the other side of the gate, hiding behind some crates.

"Guys?" Meg called out. Sam and I looked at each other stunned. How did she know we were here? "Hiding is a bit childish don't you think?"

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned," I muttered. She turned around to look at us.

"Why don't you guys come out?" We shared a look before moving out from behind the crates. She looked to Sam, "you know Sam, I got to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

"yeah tell me about it," Sam responded.

"So where's your little Daeva friend?" I spat.

"Around," She said, "You know, that shot gun is not going to do much good."

"Oh, don't worry sweet heart, the shot gun is not for the demon," I smirked.

"So who's coming Meg? Who are you waiting for?" Sam asked.

"You," She smirked. The shadow demon began to form on the wall. It knocked Sam over and threw me into the crates. Then, the claw-like scratch formed on Sam's face. He yelled In pain. This definitely was going to be one of our hardest hunts.

**Maddie**

I groaned as I stepped foot in the warehouse. I was cut up on my arms, face, and stomach, and had bruised starting to form on my jaw and my stomach from when the demon hit me. A few minutes after Dean and Sam had left, a demon busted through the door in rage. Wasting no time in hurting me. I still have no idea why he was angry. At first I didn't even fight back. I was so done with this who fight against my demons that I was actually going to let him kill me. But then I thought back to what Dean said. If I died because of a demon, he would never forgive himself and I couldn't let him torture himself like that.

"Where's your big brothers," He smirked, and threw me against the wall with invisible force, "Oh that's right they found out!" He screamed and twisted my stomach like he did before. I screamed in agony, "you know, I have had it up to here with your crap! You and your family keep getting in the way."

"In the way of what?!" I managed to ask through clenched teeth.

"Of the plan," He said, "And you! You will ruin the plan if we let you live now do you see why we are so adamant about killing you? Damn, you're dumber than a stack of bricks. You're barely human you know that?" I glared at him, "Oh wait, you don't. Because this family keeps way too many secrets from each other." He punched me in the face on both sides. "And you're brothers, well now you're brothers know. And man, they have every one of us on our toes." I was starting to get angry. I felt this tingling in my body—something I had never felt before but I didn't pay any attention to it. There was more important stuff going on right now. "And daddy," The demon smiled, "daddy doesn't care about you, sweetheart. Dean and Sam are his most prized possessions. Dean does everything he says. He was his first son, his first trainee. Dean is your dad's bitch." I struggled to get out if his invisible grip but it was pointless. I was trapped. Trapped and pissed. "And Sam. Little Sammy grew up to be smart and courageous. Getting a full ride to Stanford—law school. Going against your daddy to leave. John was secretly proud of your sin for his accomplishments. And Sam, he had no problem leaving you. You were just some annoying young teenager. 13 years old and you were a bitch. No wonder Dean can't stand you any longer." I held in my tears as I told myself that none of this was true. "And you—you were just there. Dad's responsibility. Nothing else. Even to Sam and Dean you're just a pesk that gets into way too much trouble. Sometimes I question if we should really kill you because if we did your family would be a lot better off on hunts." Okay that one hurt a lot.

He pulled out a sharp knife, "So I'm compromising. Killing on three Winchester children in the same night." He laughed. I struggled against the invisible restraints when I heard my brothers were going t die, "It's the best satisfaction anyone could get." I pulled the knife back getting ready to finish me off when I somehow pushed myself off the wall. He looked at me in shock and charged at me. I grabbed the arm with the knife in it and had him stab himself in the side. I pulled away and started reciting the exorcism. He pulled the knife out and walked slowly towards me. I kept going with the Latin words. He was getting weaker and weaker. "You little bitch!" He screamed, falling on his knees. "You're gonna die sooner or later. There is plenty more after you where I came from." I said that last word and he screamed to the ceiling. Black smoke pouring out of his mouth. The man fell the floor lifeless. Blood from his side stained the carpet as a pool of blood formed.

I grabbed my hand gun and charged out the door and towards the warehouse. I sprinted as fast as I could. 'Killing all three Winchester children in the same night.' The demons words replayed in my mind. Dean was going to kill me for leaving the room but for his safety I would die over a hundred times. My body was getting weaker with every step I took, the strength I used to push myself off the wall that came out of nowhere, used up most of my energy. And my body was burning with pain. But my brothers were more important than my injuries. I was going to keep fighting.

I trudged my way to the room Meg and my brothers were in by following the sounds of shuffling and struggle. I hid behind a wall and peeked through, "This wasn't a trap for you," I was confused.

"Dad." Sam said, "It's a trap for dad." I noticed both Sam and Dean were tied to polls, sitting on the ground.

"Oh, sweetheart—you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good." Dean smiled. Only dean would be a smart ass with a demon bitch.

"he is pretty good, I'll give you that," She walked over straddling Sam's lap. I made a disgusted face and looked away."But you see," she continued," He has one weakness…you." She smiled, "He lets his guard down around his boys—his little girl, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. Your sister is here too—shes just hiding behind a wall at the moment" Damn it. I had a feeling that was going to happen. She continued on, "And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy.

Dean stared down the wall I was behind as I reluctantly stepped in view, "well I hate to break it to you princess—It's gonna take a lot more than a shadow to kill my dad." Dean didn't take his eyes off me the whole time he talked. He was staring me down, taking in my injuries. I looked to Sam who was doing the same, while trying to guard his face from a horny Meg.

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see" She looked to me, "Baby Winchester, I didn't think you were going to make it this far…alive." She looked almost disappointed. She shot me to the wall. My head hit the concrete hard, my eye sight was becoming hazy.

"Why are you doing this Meg?! What kind of deal do you got worked out here, and for who?" Sam asked angrily.

"I'm doing this for the Same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess."

"Go to hell" Sam spat.

"Baby, I'm already there," She said seductively. I wish that unnatural strength I got before would come back, but I was way too weak to even lift a finger. "C'mon Sam, there is no need to be nasty," She leaned in to his ear, "besides baby I know how you really feel about me. I saw you watching me change from my window. Turned you on, didn't it?"

"Get a room," Dean scoffed.

"I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." She kissed his neck. I could have thrown up then and there.

You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now" Sam said. She smiled and continued kissing his neck until a noise on Dean's side of the room caught her attention. She got up and walked behind Dean's post. He had a knife in his hand. She took it away and tossed it into a corner. Meg swung around to the other side of the post, and smiles at Dean, who Chuckles guiltily. She slid back over to Sam.

"Baby Winchester, you're awfully quiet back there," she called to me. I could barely moved my head. She got up from Sam's lap and moved towards me, "You know, I think I'm gonna finish you off myself, not the shadow." She glared at me and stabbed my sighed. I cried out loud.

"Sam get the altar," Dean yelled. Meg turned around to see Sam run free. He knocked over the black altar breaking everything that was on it. Suddenly, the shadow appeared and grabbed Meg. She got dragged across the floor, screaming, and was thrown out the window, falling down to the street below. I fell to the ground, clutching my side.

Sam cut ran to Dean and cut them free and they both ran to me. I couldn't move. I could barely talk. Dean picked me up and sprinted out of there. He placed me in the back seat and raced to the drivers side. Sam sat with me in the back. Although I was in a lot of pain, it was no trip the hospital. I just needed stitches from where Meg stabbed me, but we had to do them fast and get to the motel room quickly. I leaned on Sam and held me close, his hand was over my wound. I felt like a kid again, when we were young and I would lean into him for comfort.

Dean barely parked the car before rushing out. He opened Sam's door and Sam carried me inside. When we opened the motel room door there was a figure inside staring out the window. I rested my head on Sam's chest in defeat. This was it. Another demon. We were going to die. "Hey!" Dean called. He turned on the light and the man that turned around was no one I was expecting. It was my dad.

"Hey kids," He smiled towards us. Dean walked over to him slowly and embraced him in a hug. Sam lay me on the bed and watched Dean and dads' emotional reunion sadly. When they pulled apart Dad nodded to Sam and I. "Hi Sam. Hi Maddie."

"Hi dad," Sam replied softly.

Dad walked over to the bed and leaned down. "You okay, baby girl?" He asked me. I nodded my head in response. Sam immediately went to work on my side.

"It was a trick dad, I'm sorry I didn't know." Dean looked down.

"It's alright," Dad said not taking his eyes off me, "I thought it might've been." Dad then motioned towards the dead body that was on the ground. Dean and Sam were too engrossed in dad, that they didn't notice it. "What's that?"

Dean and Sam looked at it confused and then towards me. "Demon" I whispered. He bit his lip and sighed. I was waiting for a lecture or something but he just stood up. I made a pained face when Sam poured the alcohol over the wound.

"I got here in time to see the girl take the swan dive," Dad got up, " She was the bad guy right?"

"Yes sir," Sam and Dean replied at the same time.

"Good. Well it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before. "

"The demon has?" Sam asked.

Dad nodded, "It knows I'm getting close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not the exorcise it or send it back to hell—kill it.

"How?" Dean asked confused.

Dad smiled, "I'm working on it."

"Let us come with you," Sam stood up as he finished my stitches. Dean and I gave him a warning glance. "We'll help."

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us," Sam said. Dad looked to me and then at Sam like 'really?'

"Of course I do, I'm your father. Look at Maddie right now. A demon did this to her and it wasn't even the real deal," Was my dad calling me weak? That hurt. My dad paused, "Listen Sammy, last time we were together we had one hell of a fight."

"yes sir," Sam said.

"Its good to see you again, it's been a long time."

"Too long," Sammy said. Then they embraced each other in a long emotional hug. We looked around tearfully. Suddenly the shadow demon came out of nowhere and attacked Dad. He was thrown into a set of cabinets and Sam fell to the ground.

"No!" Dean yelled. Then he was tossed to the ground. I squeezed my eyes sitting up. I got up only to be thrown against a wall for the third time tonight. I felt the scratch against my face and a little blood.

Sam made his way to the bag of weapons on the floor and removed the flare gun. "Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" He lit the flare gun and the room filled up in smoke and a brilliant white light. The shadow demon disappears. I tumble on the ground.

"Boys!" Dad called, "Get your sister!"

Sam came over to me and helped me up. Dean went to dad to help him up, coughing and sputtering. We walked down an alley way to the car. Sam sat me in the back seat and tossed the bag of weapons in the trunk. "Alright, we don't have much time. Once the flare is out the shadow will be after us again.

"Wait, wait. Sam wait." Dean held up his hand, "Dad you cant come with us."

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"You guys—you're beat to hell. I mean look at your sister for crying out loud." Dad said.

"We'll be alright," Dean said

"Dean, we should stick together." Sam stated, "We'll go after those demons-"

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop, they're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's—he's stronger without us around."

"Dad no," Sam put a hand on dads shoulder. Dean and I watched sadly, "After everything, after all the time we spent lookin' for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

" Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go." We all stayed silent for a moment. Then Sam pats dads shoulder and let him go.

Dad and Dean share a look, "By the way, we're not done talking about how this happened," He pointed to me and then looked at me. I looked down guiltily. I was still angry with him, it was just hard to show it cause I didn't realize how much I missed him until he was actually here. Then he walked back to his truck. He opened the door to the truck and turned back to us, "Be careful guys." And then he drove away.

"Come on," Dean motioned to Sam to get into the car as they watched Dad pull away. I closed the door on my side and tried to get comfortable with these stitches on my side which was quite impossible. The car ride was silent.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT! I meant to get this chapter up before I went on vacation but it wasn't done in time. I am so so sorry. I promise to post more often now that there aren't any conflicts. If you have any requests go right ahead and ask! Again, sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the supernatural characters. I just own Madison.

I leaned against the Impala, staring out in the dusty roads thinking about how much I hate myself and my life. Dean and Sam have yet to talk to me unless it was orders or to wake me up. If I tried asking them a question they would answer with a head nod or shake, or give me one worded answers if I was lucky. Hunts have been fairly difficult with lack of communication between the three of us. I was honestly surprised that they even allowed me to come on hunts with them. I'm guessing it was only because they didn't want me out of their sights. Dad hasn't called or tried to reach us either—not even to check on his injured daughter. My stitches were out and my bruises were fading. Luckily, my cuts didn't leave scars.

I haven't talked to my brothers about how everything happened, how I was beat up while they looked for Meg, or why all of this was happening. I haven't been given the chance considering they wouldn't even talk to me. It ticked me off that I still have no clue what the demon who hurt me was talking about. How he said that I wasn't even human, I was ruining the plan that apparently Sam and Dean were a part of. They needed me dead for it to work, but why? I was a distraction. However, he did say that I had a negative effect on Sam and Dean while they hunted. Hell, he was even hesitant to kill me cause if I was dead then that would mean Sam and Dean would be stronger hunters. At this point, I believed everything he said to me.

I ran my hand on the back of my neck, my fingers tracing the abnormal scar. I was getting tired of thinking back to the time dad told me it was just a scar from when I fell. Like I said before, scars don't randomly form in crisscross form of a perfect 'X'. I was going to have to research more of it but I don't know what I would find—or even if I would find anything.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw someone lean against the car next to me. I brought my hand back to my side, glancing at Sam, and then back to the un-fascinating dirt road. He held out a coffee to me. I took it and gave him a small grin. He nodded. I sighed and asked, "Where's Dean?"

"He had to make a phone call," Sam answered shortly. I looked away, trying to hide my disappointment. He sighed, "Are you okay?" I looked at him, "I mean injury wise?"

I nodded, "Yeah, everything is healing. Well, physically I mean."

He nodded guiltily, "Look, I know the feeling; the feeling where you think everyone is against you," I looked at down at his shoes. He was basically telling me that everyone was against me so that was good. "I get it, believe me. I mean how do you think I felt after I left for college. I thought you all hated me, and maybe you did but-"

"Are you going to tell me it gets better, Sam?" I looked into his eyes, my voice was shaking and I could feel tears fill my eyes. I never cry in front of my brother so Sam's expression didn't surprise me when he noticed how torn up I was, "Because if you are, I'm going to stop you there. Cause nothing about this situation is going to get better." I shook my head, "Not until I'm dead." I took in a shaky breath and moved my head to the other side and quickly wiped away a few stray tears.

Sam stared at me, his mouth open like he wanted to say something but couldn't think of what to say. Before he could say anything that came to mind Dean walked over to car with m&m's and donuts. "Hey Sam did you…" He stopped me he looked from me to Sam back to me and back to Sam. Sam shook his head to Dean as to drop it and walked back to the passenger side. I aggressively opened the back door and got in. I didn't look to the front of the car, afraid that I would make eye contact with one of my brothers and burst into sobs.

I really wanted things to go back to normal. I wanted my older brothers to talk to me again and I wanted them to comfort me and protect me from every evil thing that has come and continues to come my way. I wanted those damn demons to leave me alone. I want to know what I was and why they said I wasn't human. I wanted my dad to come back to his family and tell us where he has been this whole time and hold me tight while telling me everything was going to be okay. I wanted to hear him call me his baby girl again like he did when I was young. All in all I just wanted to be somewhat happy.

I closed my eyes, the scenery was not catching my attention. I fell asleep, hoping that when I woke up I would be more calm and stable.

_I walked into the room, my old nursery. The room was pale pink, my crib was still padded in white comforters and there was a family portrait hanging on the wall above the rocking chair. Mom's wavy blonde hair reached below her chest. I reached to touch my hair, it was so similar to my moms. Dean and Sam were so young. They held me in the middle of them. And dad—Dad looked the happiest I have ever seen him. I gently ran my fingers over the picture. _

"_Madison?" Someone came in the room. I turned around to see my mother, looking the same as she did the night she died. She wore a small smile that gave me complete comfort._

_I looked at her in awe, "Mom," I whispered to myself. She walked over to me confused and placed her cold hand on my shoulder, "Oh my god, mom," I pulled her into a hug. She hugged me tightly back. Even though I barely knew her when we were young, I felt awfully close to her, like we had been best friends for years. _

"_How are you, baby girl?" She pulled away looking deep into my eyes, calling me the same thing dad calls me now. She shook her head, "You know what, don't answer that. I already know."_

"_Am I-"_

"_Dreaming?" She finished for me, "Yes, you are." She snapped her fingers and we were outside the burning house. I saw little Dean running out of the house, I was in his harms and he had a grip on little Sammy's arm. Where was my dad? That's when dad came out and grabbed all three of us and ran further away. My mom was still in there. "This is where it all happened." She said quietly to herself._

"_Why are you bringing me here?" I asked her quietly, not taking my eyes off the fire._

_She glared at the house, "Something did that to me in there," She turned to me, "And you four are so close to finding it; You, Sam, Dean and Dad. You're on it's tail. But you're never going to kill it when you guys are not even talking to each other and fighting. You know if I had time to make a dying wish, it would be that my family would get along all there a life, that my kids would always be close."_

_I looked down disappointed, "Do you know what it is?" I asked her, ignoring her dying wish. She ignored me and walked slowly back to the house. I ran after her crying out her name, "Mom!" she kept going in through the door, "Mom!" I screamed again. She went into the burning house. I went to follow her but a blast knocked me backwards._

I shot up from the back seat of the Impala, my face coated in sweat and my throat was sore. Sam looked at me with a worried look, Dean kept glancing at me from the rearview mirror, "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"yeah," I shook my head, "Sorry, it was just a nightmare."

"A nightmare about mom?" I looked at him strangely. How did he know? "You were screaming her name."

I shifted in my seat, "Yeah it felt so real," I said. Should I tell them what it was about? What mom said? That we were really close to finding this thing that killed her? I was told that spirits can communicate through dreams and maybe that's what mom did. Maybe if I told them, they would talk to me. Maybe trust me a little since I told them. I was gonna give it a shot, "We were back in my nursery the night of the fire. And then we were standing outside the house. And it was burning down. She said we were really close to finding this thing—not only dad, but all of us." I saw Dean and Sam share a look. I decided to leave out the dying wish part. Now really wasn't the time for that, "Then she absent-mindedly walked back into the fire. I tried following her and calling her to stop but there was some kind of explosion and then I woke up."

Dean shook his head, "It was probably just a nightmare. You're mind was playing tricks on you."

"Then how did she know that our family was going through immense amount of troubles?"

"It doesn't take a lot to figure that one out, Maddie. A baby could tell that just by looking at us," Dean was getting irritated.

"No, Dean. Not about the case. With each other," I ignored my thoughts earlier about the dying wish, "She said that if she had one dying wish, it would be for us to be close, and that our family would always get along."

"Well with our situation Madds, it kind of hard to be the Brady Bunch," Sam sighed.

I slumped in my seat, defeated. "Where are we going? Do we have a case?"

Sam sighed, "There was a man, Elkins, who was found mauled in his home."

"Elkins?" Dean looked at Sam confused, "I know that name." He looked back to the road and mumbled under his breath, "Elkins, Elkins, Elkins…"

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think. They thought it was maybe some kind of wild animal but now they have signs of a robbery."

When we stopped at a red light, Dean brought out dad's journal, searching for a specific page. When he found it, he handed the journal to Sam, "here, check this out."

I looked over Sam's shoulder. It was a page about some hunter who also went by the name Elkins. "Do you think he could be talking about the same Elkins?" I asked.

"It's a Colorado Area Code," Dean said. I nodded and sat back down. This was going to be a pain is the ass hunt.

We walked silently to Elkin's cabin late at night. Sam handed me his lock picking kit and I got my knees to pick the lock. We walked in, Dean using a torch for light. The room was a mess, papers were thrown all over the place, broken glass glittered the floor, and blood smeared the wall.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today," Dean said, looking around.

Sam walked away, "Hey, there's some salt over here, right besides the door."

Dean found Elkin's journal and I started searching around for something more, "You mean protecting against a demon salt, or 'whoops I just spilled the popcorn' salt?" Dean asked.

"Its clearly a ring," Sam stated, "Do you think this guys was a player?"

"Why don't you just ask Maddie?" Dean glared. I looked up at him not amused.

Sam walked over changing the subject, motioning towards the journal, "that looks a lot like dad's."

"Yep," Dean nodded, "Except this one dates all the way back to the '60's" He handed Sam the journal.

"Whatever attacked him, looks there was more than just one," I said.

"Looks like he put up one hell of a fight too," Dean crouched, getting closer to the floor.

"You got something?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, just some scratches," Dean answered, running his hand over the now engraved floor.

"Death throes, maybe?" I suggested.

Dean grabbed a page from the journal and placed it over the scratches. He rubbed a pencil over it getting an outline. Dean looked at the paper and then back at me, "Or maybe a message," Dean handed the piece of paper to Sam, "Look familiar?"

_"Three letters, six digits. The location and combintion of a post office box. It's a mail drop." Sam sighed, "Just like dad."_

Dean and Sam left me in the car as they walked into the post office. When they came back, they brought a letter back with them, a letter that stumped all of us. Sam eyed the letters on the envelope, "J.W? John Winchester?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. Should we open it?"

There was a knock on Dean's window. Dean reared back in his seat and lifted his closed fist, ready to punch whatever was coming at him. When we looked through the window we saw someone we would never had expected to see in a while. Dad. When Dad saw our shocked faces he smiled and got in the back seat with me.

"Dad?" Sam asked shocked, "What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

_Dad nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok. I read the news about Daniel Elkins, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three at his place."_

"Why didn't you come in, dad?" I asked him softly. I tried to pick the right words as to not piss him off.

_"You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed...by anyone or anything. Nice job covering your tracks by the way."_

Dean sat up straighter looking prouder, "Well thanks, we learn from the best." I rolled my eyes. What a kiss ass.

"Wait, you came all this way out here for this Elkins guy?"

Dad nodded sadly, "Yeah, Elkins…Elkins was a good guy. He taught me a lot about hunting."

"You never mentioned him to us," I said looking at him curiously.

"We had a…kind of falling out," Dad looked at the envelope, "I should look at that." He opened the envelope and read aloud, " 'If you're reading this, I'm already dead'…that son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Dean turned around to face dad.

"He had it the whole time," Dean mumbled.

"Had what?" I asked.

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun? A revolver? It's real antique looking."

"There was an old case," I said, "But it was empty. Dad what is it?"

"They have it." My dad stated

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Dean questioned

"If Elkins was telling the truth, we have got to find this gun."

"The gun, why?" Sam asked.

"Because it's important that's why" My dad was starting to get aggravated by all these questions but could you blame us? My dad was really blunt with these kind of things and it was starting to get to all of us.

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet," Sam shook his head.

"They're what Daniel Elkins killed best—vampires." My dad answered in all seriousness.

"Vampires?" Dean looked confused, "I thought there was no such thing?"

"You never mentioned them dad," Sam said.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and them wiped them all out. I was wrong." He glanced at me and then my brothers, "_Most vampire law is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late."_

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Did you guys get a room yet?" My dad asked. We shook our head. "Alright, we you boys get us one. Madison and I will meet you there." I looked at my brothers shocked/sadly when my dad got out of the car. Did they tell my dad what I did? Or did he just want me to come because I was a better choice as a car partner than Sam or Dean. "Madison." I got out of the car and followed and sat myself in the passenger side of his truck.

He let Dean leave the way and we followed a little further behind. "So," dad started speaking, "Wanna tell me how that demon got into your room the other day?" He was stern and I knew where this was going.

"Dad," I sighed.

"No, Madison, this is serious. You salt the entire outline of every room you three get. I thought I made that clear the day I let you hunt for the first time." I stayed quiet, not wanting to piss him off even more, "We're getting close, okay? We need to be even more careful than we ever have been. The closer we get, the angrier it gets." I nodded. "Where were your brothers?"

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"When they saw that body in the motel room they looked like it had two heads. They didn't know it was there until I pointed it out so you tell me right now where they were when this thing came after you." My dad was so serious. Ever since mom died, dad felt more protective of me than my brothers because I was his little girl and only girl to take care of. He also made sure that my brothers felt the same way so that whenever he was gone for days and they would watch me, they would make sure I was safe just as much as he would.

"They went hunting for this other demon," I answered truthfully but decided to bend it a little, "This one was more dangerous than the ones we have fought before. They thought I should stay back cause they didn't want anything to happen to me."

"And you didn't fight to go?" My dad smirked. That was a good sign, "Last time I saw you, you never back down from a fight."

"Oh I tried," I smirked back. "But they were persistent. They told me to make sure all the windows and walls were salted. I must have forgotten. It was my fault not there's."

My dad nodded and pulled over, "You promise you're telling me everything." I looked at him. He looked at me seriously but I saw his eyes starting to get glossy.

"Dad?" I questioned. I have never seen my dad like this.

"No, Madison. Answer me!" He slammed his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. I winced. He must have noticed how he was acting and how much he was scaring me right now. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, "I'm sorry baby girl. I just need to know you're safe."

"I'm safe, dad. I'm with my family and trust me, they don't let me out of their sight," I grinned. He gave a small smile back. "We're more worried about you than you could be with all three of us."

Dad nodded and started the car again. The rest of the way to the motel was silent. When we got to the room, Sam and Dean were on both beds, sleeping. There soft snores created a comforting sense. My dad looked at me and I smiled, "They haven't really slept much lately. You know, a lot going on."

I must have fallen asleep with my head in my arms, laying on the table cause that's the position I was in when my dad woke me up urgently. I groggily sat up. "Dean, Sam, let's go."

"Hm," Dean sat up groggily as well.

"I picked up a police call," my dad explained.

"What happened?" Sam asked fully awake now.

"There was a couple who called in, said there was a body. Cops got there and everyone was missing. It was a vampire."

"How do you know?" Sam questioned

Dad started leaving, "Just follow me okay?"

Sam walked across the room, shrugging his jacket on. Dean smiled to himself, "Hm, vampire's get's funnier every time."

I went in the Impala with Sam and Dean and we followed dad. "Why didn't you tell him?" I asked them. Neither of them said anything. They glanced at each other but ignored me. I sighed, "Well I told him that you guys didn't want me hunting Meg so I stayed behind."

"So you lied," Dean said rather rudely.

"Yeah, I guess I did" I glared, "only to save all our asses. He seemed pretty pissed that you guys left me alone."

"You didn't give us a choice!" Dean yelled.

"Hey!" Sam yelled looking at both of us. "I get it were mad at each other right now, but for our sake and dad's I suggest you two knock it off or we're all screwed." Sam demanded.

I rolled my eyes and slumped in my seat. Dean focused his attention on the road and when Sam began to think we agreed he sulked, looking out the window. "Oh, don't tell me it's starting again," Dean shook his head.

"What's starting?" Sam looked at him.

Dean parked the car a few feet from the crime scene. Before Dean could answer, dad knocked on the window. We all got out trying to look like we weren't just fighting.

"What you got?" Dean asked.

"It was them alright," Dad nodded, "Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around the detour."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"Sam…" Dean warned.

Sam turned sharply to Dean, "I just want to know we're going in the right direction."

"We are." My dad said bluntly.

"How do you know?" Sam continued.

"I found this," Dad held something up and handed it over to Dean.

"A vampire gang?" I tilted my head, looking at it in confusion.

"Not fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack," Dad answered, he looked to Sam, "Anymore questions?" Sam looked away and stayed silent, "Alright let's get out of here, we're losing daylight. Madison, you're with me."

"Thank god," I heard Dean mumble.

Dad turned to Dean. I thought he heard it too until he said, "Hey Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it." I smirked and hopped in the passenger seat of dad's truck

"So, how is school going?" Dad glanced to me and back to the road.

"I haven't really been there since Sam and Dean came back-"

"Came back?" Dad looked at me. Shit I wasn't supposed to say that. Of course I was mad at Dean and annoyed that Sammy kept questioning my dad. And hell, they were still really upset with me and I still really hate myself, but if dad knew Dean left me alone for so long, dad would kill him.

"I mean Sam," I tried to cover. "When Sam came back from Stanford, we started hunting together again. And with all the traveling I haven't really thought about school."

Dad nodded, "What about boys?"

I shook my head, "No boys. All hunt."

Dad snorted, "yeah right," I smiled and playfully pushed him. "But seriously,"

"I am serious," I continued smiling, "Besides with the job, boys are hard to fit in to my schedule."

"Good. I don't need no good son of a bitch breaking my daughter's heart. And if that does happen you let me know, okay? I'll beat him. I'll pull out the guns."

I shook my head, "Whatever." I was getting dark and I was wondering what my dad's plan was. I sighed and tried to make this more serious, "Dad, there is something I want to talk to you about," he turned to me concerned. "The scar on the back of my neck," My dad sighed, "I know I didn't get that from falling."

My dad sighed, "Baby girl, I don't know what to tell you. I have no idea where that scar came from," I rolled my eyes, "Hey don't roll your eyes at me."

"Then why did you tell me I fell? Why couldn't you tell me that you didn't know."

"Because I'm afraid of what it might be," My dad said shakily. He ran his hand over his face. I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"When you were young, you would complain about it. It was hurt and sting. When I looked at it, it was glowing." He sighed, "I'm sorry Madison, I have no idea what it is. But I'm getting close. I have come close to some answers."

"Like what?"

"I cant tell you. Not till Im sure."

"So is there something wrong with me?" I asked, frantic. He shook his head like he didn't know. "Do Sam and Dean know?"

"No." he whispered and handed me his phone. "Call Dean and tell him to get off at the next exit."

I reluctantly took the phone and dialed Dean's number. He picked up on the first ring, "yeah?"

"Get off at the next exit," I instructed

"Is that what dad said?"

"Of course it's what dad said," I scoffed. "He thinks we got the vampire's trail." I hung up and gave the phone back to my dad.

Before either of us could say anything else, the Impala swerved in front of our car, "Dad!" I cried. He held out his arm and held me back, just in case of any collision I wouldn't go through the windshield . When both cars came to a stop, Dad boomed out of the car and towards Sam who was walking angrily at him.

I got out of the car and followed them. So did Dean. "What the hell was that? Your little sister could have gotten hurt," Dad pointed to me.

"Oh I'm sure she could handle it," Dean glared me.

I glared right back, "bite me," I crossed my arms.

Sam and Dad ignored us, "We need to talk," Sam demanded.

"About what?"

"About everything," Sam yelled, "Where we're going and why this job is so important!"

"Sammy come on," Dean tried pushing him back, "We can Q and A after we kill the vampires."

"You're brother's right we don't have time for this," Dad said.

" Last time we saw you you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help." Sam yelled, "Obviously something big is going down and we wanna know what."

"Get back in the car," Dad said shortly.

"No," Sam stood his ground

"I said get back in that damn car," Dad took another step closer.

"Yeah. And I said no"

Dean hovered over to Sam, "Alright, you made your point tough guy. Look, we're all tried we can talk about this later." Sam didn't move, "Come on, Sammy. I mean it." Dean grabbed Sam and pushed him towards the car. Sam went but was still staring at dad.

Dad and I were making our way back when we heard Sam mumble, "this is why I left in the first place."

That got dad's blood boiling, "What was that?"

Sam swung back, "You heard me."

"Yeah you left," Dad pointed, "Your brother, sister, and me—we needed you! You walked away!"

"Sam.." Dean warned

"You were the one that said don't come back! You close that door, dad. Not me!" Sam yelled, "You were just mad you couldn't control me anymore!"

Dean ran over and forced them apart, "Listen, stop it stop it! That's enough!" Sam and dad continued to stare at each other. This was what it was like before Sam left to college. When I was younger I used to be afraid of it. I was afraid that my family was falling apart all over again. I would hide in my room as if it would make everything go away. Now I was watching it. I never realized how bad it was. I just watched intently. Dean turned to dad, "that means you too.''

Sam trudged back to the Impala and dad to his trunk. Dean looked into the night sky and mumbled, "Terrific," really sarcastically. I scoffed and made my way back over to my father.

An hour later, we were all huddled together as a family in some kind of forest spying on the vampires in their nests. "Son of a bitch," Dean shook his head, "So they're really not scared of sunlight?"

"Direct sunlight hurts them like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill 'em is by beheading. And yeah, they sleep during the day, doesn't mean they won't wake up." Dad explained.

"I guess walking into is not our best option," Dean said

"I personally think Dean should be bait," I raised my hand up as if we were voting. Dean glared at me, "you know since he think walking straight in is our best option." Sam shook his head in annoyance.

Dad shrugged, "Actually, that's the plan."

Dean looked at me like a cocky bastard. I glared at him, "I'm still using you as bait."

We went back to the Impala to get any kind of weapons that we may need. Dad walked to truck and pulled out an automatic hidden compartment that slid from the back of his truck. Dean looked over, "Dad, I've got an extra machete if you need one."

John smiled and unveiled a massive shiny serrated edge machete from a leather holder. I look to dad impressed. "I think I'm okay, thanks"

Dean walked over checking it out, "Wow"

Sam and I followed. My dad sighed, "So you really want to know about this cult?"

"Yes, sir" Sam answered. I always hated calling my dad sir so whenever I could get away with it, I wouldn't.

"Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the Same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun half a dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it." Dad paused, "They say…they say this gun can kill anything."

"Kill anything? Like supernatural anything?" Dean questioned.

"Like the demon," Sam stated

"Yeah, like the demon. Ever since I picked up it's trail I've been looking for a way to desTroy that thing. Find the gun, we may have it." Dad said.

We cautiously stepped through the woods and into the vamp's nest. "Madison, you stay by my side. Don't leave my sight. Sam, Dean, you boys stick together." Dad whispered. "Now, go."

Dad and I slung ourselves through the barn window. We surveyed the room, the vamps were sleeping in hammocks and all was quiet. Dad and I looked through the stalls for anything that could remotely look like a gun. I walked into some other part of the room where a man and woman were asleep in each other's arms. Besides them was the gun, that hung there in a holster. I waved my dad over and pointed to the gun. He patted my back and swiftly walked silently over there. The man turned over in his sleep but didn't seem to wake up.

Suddenly there was a noise. An un earthly scream. I looked back to my dad wide eyed. The man and the woman awake and spot me and my dad. The man grabbed my dad and pinned him against the wall. Dad found a rock and hurled it towards the window. The sunlight shown through, blinding the vampires. I stood there fear stricken. "Get out of here! Go!"

I hopped out the window and sprinted for my life. I heard someone follow me but I couldn't run any faster. I looked back to see someone flinging themselves at me. I fell to dirty and rocky ground. I struggled to the vampire away from me. It was a man, African American with outstanding white teeth and well—fangs. He brought his mouth closer to my neck. I couldn't get him off of me. He was too strong. "Dad!" I screamed, "Dean! Sam!"

I heard more footsteps and felt a swoosh of air hit my face. I wasn't struggling anymore. The guy above me didn't have a head anymore. Blood from his neck dripped onto my white shirt. I looked up to see Dean with his big knife. He helped me up and we ran back to where Sam and Dad were. "Thank you" I whispered to Dean gratefully. He nodded.

"Where were you?" Dad looked at us concerned

"A vampire got her. I killed it before it could do anything," Dean explained. I nodded motioning to the blood on my shirt.

"It's not mine." I said.

"No one else will follow. Not till tonight, anyway. Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life." Dad explained.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Dean demanded.

"You got to find the nearest funeral home, that's what."

My brothers and I looked at each other confused and then back to my dad for explanation. He told us about dead man's blood and how it can be used as an acid against vampires. It can't kill them but it can knock them out depending on how much we use. Dad was planning on using it against them tonight.

Sam stayed back with my dad while Dean and I hurried to get the dead man's blood. Dean distracted the guy at the desk as I sneaked into the back with the needle and a jar. I looked at the poor dead man's body before pinching the needle into his forearm and sucking the blood out. I disposed of it in a jar and quickly snuck out of there before anyone saw me. I nodded to Dean as I came out the back door and towards the exit. Dean smiled at the confused man and followed me out.

"That was the grossest thing ever. Don't make me do that ever again," I gagged and placed the jar of blood in between Dean and I. Dean didn't say anything. He stared ahead at the road. I sighed and decided not to bother him. Dean was never one to talk about problems and I could tell right now he had a bunch; the demons and me, sam and dad, and dad in general. Plus the worry that dad might be getting close to the thing that killed mom.

When we went into the motel room, Sam and dad were smiling as if they were having a nice conversation. Dean barely noticed as we brushed past me and sat on the bed, "They have serious security to protect a bunch of dead guys."

"Did you get it?" Dad turned to him. Dean handed him the jar. Dad nodded, "You know what to do."

I lay on my stomach, my arrow pointed in Dean's direction ready to fire. I lay next to Sam on a high hill waiting for someone to appear. Dad was hiding somewhere closer to Dean just in case anything was to go wrong.

"I really hope this works," I muffled, shifting to get more comfortable.

Sam shushed me, "Vampires have great hearing you might give us away." I rolled my eyes but decided not to argue, thinking I was in enough trouble as it is with my brothers.

Not a minute later, a girl I recognized from the nest strutted over to Dean. I saw Dean pull on his cocky smirk. I laughed to myself; even Dean found himself in flirty situations involving vampires. Then, all of a sudden, the girl backhands Dean and lifts him up in the air by his face. Then she lowered him down and started kissing him. The grip on my crossbow tightened even more than it had when I first saw her appear. Sam sighed. Another vampire appeared and stood to watch. Dean smiled, said something to them, and then quickly nodded our way. I pulled the trigger on the one who was randomly watching, Sam aimed at the main girl.

Sam nodded towards me and motioned for me to follow him, "Nice shot," He said. I thanked him and followed him to the road where my family stood and so did a limp woman formally known as Kate in Dean's arm, and the one I shot lying unconscious on the ground.

Dad turned to Dean, "Load her up," Then dad gestured to the one on the ground, "I'll take care of this one." We nodded and followed Dean to his car.

Later that night, we built a campfire and tossed Saffron, skunk's cabbage, and trillium in it to block our scents. "Stuff stinks," Dean grimaced.

"That's the idea," Dad nodded, "Brush the ashes on your clothes and you'll stand a chance of not being detected."

"You sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked, motioning towards Kate who was still knocked out in the car.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time." Dad answered.

"A half hour outta' do it" I said.

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can"

My brothers and I glanced at each other and back to dad. "But.." Sam started

Dean cut him off, "Dad you can't fight off all of them alone."

"I'll have her and the colt." Dad fought.

"But after. We're gonna meet up right? Use the gun together, right?" Sam begged. There was a long pause and I only knew what was to come. I stepped closer to Dean as if it was somewhat comforting. Sam nodded, annoyed, "You're leaving again aren't you. You still want to go after the demon alone. You know I don't get you. You can't treat us like this!"

"Like what?"

"Like children!"

"You are my children! I'm trying to keep you safe" Dad pointed

"Dad, all due respect, that's a bunch of crap," Dean spoke up. I looked at him wide eyes. So did Sam and Dad. Dean was never one to go against dad or verbally disagree with him. We were all shocked.

"Excuse me?" Dad took a step forward.

"You know what Sammy, Maddie and I have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

Dad shook his head, "It's not the same thing, Dean."

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?" Dean pestered, his volume growing louder with each word.

I had never seen this happen and I was too shocked to speak up and take my brothers' sides. I knew my dad was going to get himself killed if he fought this battle by himself. I just didn't know how to tell him that.

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the Same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean you can't be as wreckless," I crossed my arms finally deciding enough was enough. We had a vampire in the car right now, and we were absent-mindedly waiting for her pack to show up and right now we are having a family argument that can wait.

Dad looked at me and sighed. He faltered with his words, "Look...I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death, it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too, I won't."

"What happens if you die? Dad what happens if you die and we coulda done something about it. You know I been thinking. I ...maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together."Dean said. Sam nodded, "we're stronger as a family dad. We just are. You know it."

Right as I thought we were getting somewhere, Dad shook his head, "We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order."

Dean, Sam and I went back to the vampire nest. We snuck in but made a little bit of noise. The vampire, drunk off his ass, walked to the barn doors to see if anything was there. When he saw nothing, he turned around to be faced with Dean. Dean smirked, "Told you I'd be back," He picked up his machete and shot across his neck. The vamp's head fell off in the process. Dean nodded towards me and we started breaking the hinges.

After we finished cleaning out the nest, we hid behind the trees where we had a clear view of dad. We weren't supposed to be here right now. Dad told us to leave after we had done our job but one thing that my brothers and I could agree on right now—our job wasn't done just yet. We got there just in time too. Dad was in trouble and was getting his ass beat by the vampires. I guess the main dude didn't like what he was doing to his little girlfriend. Dad fell unconscious on the ground. The guy, Luther, was approaching dad when Sam fired an arrow at a different vamp. We ran towards all of them. Dean shot fire at another vampire. I shot at a woman vampire. Luther back handed Sam and I turned towards him, the crossbow triggered to shoot. He grabbed me with incredible force and whipped his arm around my neck. I felt the cold silver of a knife pressed against my neck. I was growing more worried by the second. If they drew any blood then I'll become their dinner.

Dean towards Luther, ready to shoot. "Don't!" Luther yelled, "I'll break her neck! Put the gun down." He turned to Sam so he would do the same thing. They didn't do anything at first. His arm got tighter, completely cutting off my air supply. My nails dug into his skin as I tried to pry away, his grip only seemed to tighten. Dean and Sam immediately dropped their weapons.

"You people," Luther seethed, " You cant leave us alone, we have as much a right to live as you do."

I squeezed my eyes shut, fearing the worst. My heart rate was picking up. "I don't think so," Dad's voice came behind me. Luther turned around abruptly. Dad raised the colt and shot Luther between his eyes. Luther let go of me and I stumble out of the way, gasping for breath. Dean pulled me towards him and placed me behind him protectively. A brief light reflects off of Luther's face when he drops on his knees lifeless.

"Luther!" Kate screeched. She started angrily towards my father. Another vampire grabbed her by her arms and pulled her back to the car. The tires squealed as they took off.

Sam, Dean, and I went back to the motel and started packing our bag. We figured we would get out of this town before Kate came looking for us out of revenge. Dad walked in to the motel room, "You guys ignored a direct order back there," was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Yes, sir" Sam nodded.

Dean nodded, "Yeah but we saved your ass."

Dad shrugged, "You almost got your sister killed," I looked down guiltily. It wasn't their fault. It was all mine. But that doesn't make it any better. "But, you're right."

"I am?" Dean asked, confused.

" It scares the hell out of me. You three are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So...let's go after this damn thing. Together."

We nodded at each other, "Yes sir" We said in unison. I really hoped that this worked.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the wait again! Please review cause I want to see how you guys like it or what you don't like about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the supernatural characters. Just Madison.

We were getting closer to the yellow eyed demon. I could feel it. I have yet to talk to Sam or Dean about my whole deal. We were getting along a little more now that dad was here. Actually—no. We weren't getting along. We were acting fake so that we didn't piss off our father with sibling bickering but at the same time, it was eating me alive. I wanted to tell Dean and Sam everything. I wanted to feel protected again. I haven't seen a demon since Meg was killed. I don't know how to take that. Is that positive or negative.

The motel room we were currently staying at was covered in information about the yellow eyed demon, weather charts, hieroglyphics, pictures, newspaper articles, written notes, shelves of books, etc. I wanted to believe so badly that we could kill this thing. Finally end the torture this bitch has caused our family, but I couldn't. It seemed so unreal.

I sat on the bed, book in hand trying to do some research to help my dad. Dad was sitting at a paper strewn desk, Sam was staring out the window and Dean was pacing. "Dean, you're distracting me," I looked up. He just glared at me and continued to pace. I rolled my eyes and sighed, shutting the book.

"So this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just...nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail." Dad informed us.

"And that's when you took off," Dean said.

"Yeah that's right." Dad nodded, "The demon must have come out of hibernation, hiding."

"Alright, so what's this trail you found?" I asked.

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us."

I glanced at Sam. He looked down not making eye contact with anybody. When Sam was four years old, I was just a kid, Dean was eight, our mom died on the ceiling of Sam's room. Mom's crime scene was Sam's bedroom. Then the house caught on fire. I wasn't told that a demon did this to our family until I was ten years old. He always hated talking about; he felt like he was responsible.

"Families with infants?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah. Six-month old infants." Dad answered.

"That doesn't make sense" Sam shook his head, "I was four."

"He came a time before that. Madison wasn't even born. You were exactly six-months at the time. He disappeared as soon as I caught him that night."

"So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The Same way it came for me? So Mom's death...Jessica. It's all because of me?" Sam looked upset. Not the depressed upset but the shocked upset.

"Sam, we don't know that," Dean tried comforting him.

"Oh really?" Sam turned to Dean, "Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure, Dean."

Dean was getting frustrated, "For the last time, what happened to those families is not your fault."

"Right. It's not my fault but it's my problem!" Sam shouted

"It's not your problem, its our problem!" I stood up, crossing my arms.

Dad stood up too, "okay. That's enough."

We all took a breath to try and calm ourselves down. I walked over to the window Sam was previously at and stared absent-mindedly. It really freaked me out that the demon went for Sam when he was a kid and is now going towards other infants as well. It also made me very anxious that we could possibly stop anything horrible from happening to these families.

"So why is he doing this? What does he want?" Sam asked.

"Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save..." Dad trailed off. He looked unhappy.

Dean sighed, "Alright, so how do we find it before it hits again?"

" There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but it's there in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked...and..."

"These things happened in Lawrence." I finished for him.

Dad nodded looking at me sadly, "A week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto...before Jessica. And these signs, they're starting again."

"Where?" Sam stepped forward.

"Salvation Iowa."

My brothers and I trailed behind my dad's truck as we made our way towards Salvation, Iowa. It didn't take long for all of us to eagerly get a move on for the road. Things were getting silent and I felt like it was because of me. I was tired of being on my brother's bad sides. If I wanted us to work, we needed to talk and soon.

"Are you guys still mad at me?" I asked from the back seat of the Impala.

Neither of them moved, "Now is not the time, Maddie." Dean said sternly.

"Well this is seems like we're going on a dangerous job, so if I die I'd rather not die with you two mad at me," I said.

"No one is going to die."

"Dean, we do have to talk about it," Sam said.

"Not now, Sam." Dean shook his head. I huffed and sat back in my seat and looked out the window. There was a silence before Dean said, "I told you to stay in the room."

"What?" I asked confused.

"That night Meg was killed. I told you to stay in the room. You didn't listen to me and you came for me and Sam."

I shook my head, "I swear I was going to stay in my room. But some demon came busting in," I shuddered just thinking of it, "He almost killed me, but something happened."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I was against the wall, just like how I was with Meg. Anyway, the demon told me that he was excited that all three of the Winchester children were going to die that night. It made me so angry, the way he talked about you two and your deaths. All of a sudden I went against his force and pushed off the wall."

"You won against demon strength?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Shocked him too," I nodded. "Anyway, that is the only reason I left. I had to make sure you were okay. You would do the same."

"When did they start coming after you?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" Sam pointed to where Dad skidded to the side of the road. All attention was now off of me and on dad. Dean pulled over and followed dad. We hustled out of our seats and ran for dad. Dad got out of his trucked, pissed.

"God, damn it!" Dad cursed, not at us but at the phone.

"What is it?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Son of a bitch," Dad continued, "I got a call from Caleb."

"Is he okay?" I asked

"He is fine. Jim Murphy is dead."

"Pastor Jim?" I asked shocked. Pastor Jim was the main man that dad would drop us off to whenever he had to leave for a long period of time. Pastor Jim was the one who told me bed time stories, how to pray, and neat tricks to plat on my brothers. He was basically the father role that every other kid had but me. "How?"

"His throat was slashed and he bled out. Caleb found traces of sulfur at Jim's place." Dad explained. I swallowed, trying to hold in my tears.

"A demon?" Dean questioned, "The demon?"

"I don't know," Dad shook his head, "Could be he just got careless and slipped up. The demon knows we're getting close."

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health centre in this county. We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week."

"Dad, that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which is the right one?" Sam asked.

"We check 'em all that's how," Dad said, "You got any other better ideas?"

"No sir," Sam looked down.

We got back into our cars. I watched dad from the back window and took in his broken state. He was done, I could tell. He was broken over Pastor Jim's death and that was the one thing that set him over the edge.

I went with Dean into Salvation Hospital, knowing that he would be the one to get the least amount of work done so I would help him. We dressed in our suits, I was in a tight pencil skirt and white blouse, going in as Dean's intern. "You couldn't have worn a different skirt?" Dean complained.

I looked down at the short pencil skirt I stole from someone suitcase a few weeks ago, "Maybe I would be wearing my other one if someone hadn't ripped it in the washer."

Dean rolled his eyes and didn't respond. We walked up the receptionist's desk. She was a pretty, flirty brunette. Something I knew Dean was going to be distracted by. I looked to see him and saw his eyebrows raised in pleasantly surprise. "Hi, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"Oh, God yes" Dean said. I rolled my eyes. She smiled at him, both of them ignoring me. I stomped on his foot. Dean grimaced and held up his ID when he recomposed himself. "But..I'm uh…on duty so…"

Dean went through every file that we could get and ended up with many names that could possibly be the one. "There are so many here, Dean. How are we supposed to find _the _one?"

Dean shrugged, "We just follow dad's orders I guess." He led us out and back to the car.

"So, have any other demons been at you lately?" Dean asked as if it was normal conversation.

"Don't you think I would tell you now?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why should I? You didn't come to me before why would you come to me now?"

"Dean, I regret it so much by not coming to you." I shook my head, "I absolutely hate when you're mad at me to the point where you won't talk to me in weeks. And if that wasn't bad enough, Sam is ignoring me too. But if I told you," I squeezed my eyes shut at the thought, "If I told you, they would know. They would kill you."

"Why?"

"They said the plan would be ruined-"

"What plan?!" Dean demanded.

"They didn't say." I whispered.

Dean sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Dean pulled up the motel room and grabbed the files from the backseat and walked in without saying another word to me. I followed.

"Where have you two been?" Dad asked as we walked through the door.

"Coming back from the hospital. We have about a dozen names here," Dean tossed the pad of paper on the table.

"It doesn't matter," Sam stated, "I met a woman today and she had a sixth month old daughter who just turned six months. It's her."

"How do you know?" I asked, but then I noticed Sam's posture. He was rubbing his temples and squinting his eyes as if he was overcoming a headache. "Did you see it?"

"See what?" Dad asked confused.

"A vision."

"A vision?"

"Sam's been having these premonition type things," I tried to explain, "He sees people die."

"I saw the woman burning on the top of the ceiling. Her name was Monica." Sam said.

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman because…"

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them."

"It started out as nightmares," Dean stepped in, "Then it started happening when he was awake." Dean went to get coffee from the counter across from Sam.

Sam winced, "Yeah, it's like the closer I get to anything that has to do with the demon, the stronger the vision."

"Alright, when were you going to tell me this was happening to your brother?" Dad turned accusingly to Dean. I bit my tongue to hold myself from replying harshly.

"We didn't know what it meant," Dean replied honestly.

"Something like this happens to your brother, you pick up the phone, and you call me," Dad demanded.

Dean dumped to coffee jug into the sink and strides over to dad, "Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad I called you from Lawrence all right? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone? I got a better chance of winning the lottery."

"You're right," Dad sighed, "Although, I hate this new attitude of yours, you're right."

I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the Same hell we went through." Sam said.

"No, they're not," dad confirmed, "No one is. Ever again."

Sam's phone rang and he answered it, "hello?" His face became hard, "Who is this?" Sam then tensed. I looked to Dean in confusion. He just shrugged, "Meg."

Dean and dad turned around sharply at the sound of Meg's name. I shot up from my position staring at him wide eyed.

"last time I saw you, you fell out of a window," Sam said. He paused, "My dad?" Sam glanced to my dad, "I don't know where my dad is." Sam hesitated and gave the phone to my dad.

"This is John," Dad said into the phone. "Caleb?" Dad asked, shocked. I glared at the phone. I felt the tingling start In my body again. I was going to kill her. I thought she was dead, how the hell was she still alive. I started to make my way towards phone but Dean held me back. I looked up at him and he seemed just as pissed off as me.

Caleb was dad's friend that would always help him out during hunts. He would also take care of us occasionally. We didn't see him as much as Pastor Jim but he was just as important.

"You listen to me, you let him go. He is not a part of any of this," Dad demanded into the phone. "I don't know what you're talking about," Dad denied. Dad eyes went wide, "Caleb! Caleb!" That could only mean the worse. She just killed Caleb. I shook with anger. I had nowhere in me to be sad over Caleb's death. Anger over took me and I was close to losing control.

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" Dad seethed. Dad got silent, deep in thought. "Okay," He sounded like he was agreeing to something. "I said ok, I'll give you the colt."

I looked at Dean shocked. He shook his head, staring at the back of dad's skull like the man was crazy. And he is crazy for giving up the colt he fought so hard for.

"It's gonna take me days to get there," Dad continued, ignoring our looks, "I can't get there in time. It's impossible and I can't just carry a gun on a plane." Dad violently hung up the phone and slammed his empty hand on the table.

"What just happened?" Dean demanded.

"I'm going to Lincoln," Dad stated, getting his bags together.

"Dad, the demon is coming after Monica and her family tonight," Sam said, "The gun is all we got, we can't just hand it over."

"Who said anything about handing it over. Look, besides us and a coupla of vampires no ones really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like." Dad said and I looked at him confused.

"So what? You just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asked sarcastically. Dad gave him a look, "Oh my god you are…"

"Antique store," Dad corrected as if that would make anything better.

"You're going to hand Meg over a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" I asked, shocked and unsure.

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference," Dad defended himself.

"Yeah and for how long? When do you think she is going to notice?" Dean asked.

"I just…" Dad sighed, "I just need to buy a few hours."

"You mean for us," Sam pointed at himself, Dean, and I, "You want us to stay here and kill the demon by ourselves?"

No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home. I want Maddie to have a family. I want...I want Mary alive. It's just...I just want this to be over.

I looked down at my shoes. My dad looked so defeated. I have never seen him this way before. I knew better than to say anything else at this point. I was just going to follow my dad's orders.

Sam, Dad, and I were in the middle of a muddy road later that night, checking on weapons and making sure everything was in tack. Soon, the roar of the Impala filled our ears and Dean came out of it handing dad a brown paper bag. He handed it to dad. It was the antique gun.

"You know this is a trap, don't you?" Dean narrowed his eyes, "That's why Meg wants you to come alone."

"I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic, amulets..."

"Dad…" Dean sighed.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Promise me something."

"What's that?" Dad cocked his head and looked deep into Dean's eyes.

"This thing goes south just...get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed all right, you're no good to us dead." His voice shook.

Dad nodded, "Same goes for you," There was a long pause. I'm guessing we were all picturing the worst case-scenario for all of us. I know that was I was thinking about. This family would go to ruins if one of us were to die tonight. We would blame it on ourselves and each other. That would only separate my family apart. "All right listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There's only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded.

"Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys now. It's your fight, you finish this. You finish what I started. Understand?"

Dad handed Dean the colt. Dean looked at with a face that read determination. He stared at the gun, as did I. This gun basically held our future. This gun is what is going to get us to victory and peace. I looked up at Dean who nodded down at me as to say we can do this. And I believed him.

"We'll see you soon dad," Sam said.

"I'll see you later," Dad nodded, and then he left. He got into his car and sped off, my brothers and I watched him as he went.

Dean drove us to the front of Monica's house. The colt lay between Sam and Dean and I found myself staring down at it. I was lost in the strange engraving that was carved on its side. "Maddie?" Sam looked at me, concerned.

"What?" I asked, coming out of my daze. I blinked a few time and focused on Sam.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little nervous is all."

Sam sighed, "I just want to say that I'm sorry for treating you so poorly for the past couple of weeks," I looked at him shocked and Dean raised his eyebrows, pulling his full attention on us, "You're 17 and I know you feel by yourself right now. I do." I looked down, feeling embarrassed. "You thought you were doing the right thing, you thought you were protecting us." Sam sighed, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, we might have overreacted."

"We?" Dean questioned.

Sam glared at him, "Yes. We." He looked back to me.

"Why are you saying this to me now?" I asked, confused.

"Cause this is what we've been waiting for our whole life," Sam said. Dean looked at me and I gave him a warning look to shut up, thinking about our last fight where Dean pushed me against the wall screaming at me cause I said that Sam was only here to get revenge on the thing that killed his girlfriend not even more. Sam wasn't hunting this thing his whole life because he stopped and gave up when he was 18 years old and left for Stanford. "And just in case anything happens," Sam shook his head at the thought, "I can't let you or I go down on bad terms."

"Sam, none of us are going down, okay? I don't want to hear anymore of this goodbye speech. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody—except that demon. That evil son of a bitch is not getting any older than tonight, you understand me?"

I nodded and so did Sam.

A couple hours later, we were still outside Monica's house and I was starting to get bored. Sam and I started talking about how good this would feel to kill this thing. Dean told us earlier not to get too ahead of ourselves but we couldn't help it.

"Dad's not answering," Dean said as he snapped his phone shut again.

"Maybe Meg was late or maybe there is bad cell reception there," I suggested.

"Yeah, well-" Before Dean could finish, the radio caught our attention. It started to static. I looked to my brothers knowing what this meant. Sam turned the dial only to hear more static come through the speakers. The wind started picking up and the lights inside Monica's house flickered. "It's coming." We jumped out of the car and ran towards the house.

Dean used a card to slide the lock on the front door open and we enter silently. As we approached the lounge, Sam first and then me, Dean is confronted by Monica's husband. He swung a bat at Dean's head and missed, but smashing a lamp.

I looked to Dean ready to step in and help him. Sam grabbed my arm and pushed me up the stairs "He's fine! C'mon follow me!"

Then Monica came downstairs, "Holden, is everything okay?"

"Monica, get the baby!" He yelled at her.

"No, don't go in that nursery!" Sam yelled back at her and we raced up the stairs.

"You stay away from her!" The husband yelled after us.

We raced Monica to the nursery. We got to the room and a dark figure was standing over Rosie's crib. He flung Monica to the wall by the wave of his hand. Monica slid up the wall, but I didn't take my eyes off the bright yellow eyes the demon had.

"Rosie!" Monica screamed.

Sam lifted the colt and pulled the trigger, aiming for the demon. The demon disappeared in smoke and Monica fell to the ground still screaming in terror.

I turned to Sam, "Where the hell did it go?!"

Sam looked just as confused as I was. The colt should have killed the thing. He should have flashed like Luther and fell to the ground lifeless. I was really looking forward to it. "My baby!" Monica ran to the crib, but Sam caught her.

"No, wait!" He yelled.

She fought against Sam screaming, "My baby! My baby!" Over and over again.

Dean came in the room and yelled at all of us, "Get her and let's go!"

I grabbed Rosie from the crib and ran out of the room and downstairs. Sam had Monica. He kept reassuring her that the baby will be okay. Well now it will anyway. Behind us, the room bursted in flames and I fell forwards. I retracted and made sure to fall on my back so Rosie would be okay. Dean grabbed the baby and helped me up and we made a run for it out of that house.

We all came out of the smoking building and ran to safety at the end of the driveway as the house grew in flames from a raging fire. Monica's husband came at us, infuriated, "You get away from my family!"

"No, Charlie don't." Monica said, taking the baby from Dean's arms, "They saved us," She turned to us, tears running down her pale face, "Thank you."

We turned back to the house, devastated. I think we were all disappointed that the demon didn't die tonight. We had lost our chance. I was pissed at this demon and I wanted it dead now more than ever. I was tired of this demon sending us on a wild goose chase. We looked up to see the silhouette of the demon in the nursery windows, surrounded by the orange flames, standing completely still.

Sam started back inside, "It's still in there!"

Dean grabbed Sam by the arm, "Sam. Sam, no!"

Sam struggled against Dean's grip, wanting nothing more than to go after the demon, "Dean, let me go it's still in there."

"No, it's burning to the ground, it's suicide!" I yelled at Sam.

"I don't care!" Sam yelled.

"I do!" Dean shouted back.

We all looked back at the house and watched as the demon disappeared.

We went back to the motel and Dean started to pace while holding his phone to his ear trying to call dad once again. Sam and I sat on the same bed. Sam lay down with his hands covering his face in frustration. I sat crossed legged next to him and played with his jacket zipper.

"C'mon dad, answer your phone," Dean mumbled. When he didn't get an answer he hung up, "Dammit. Something's wrong." I looked up at Dean emotionless and Sam sat up doing his bitchface. "Did you hear me? I said something's wrong."

"If you would have just let me go in there, I could have ended all this," Sam said bluntly. I looked to Dean for an answer. I was tired of fighting with them.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life," Dean sighed.

"You don't know that"

Dean walked over to the bed, "What? So you're willing to sacrifice yourself? Is that it?"

Sam stood up, "Yeah. Yeah you're damn right I am."

"Well that's not going to happen. Not as long as I am around"

"What are you talking about Dean? We have been searching for this demon our whole life! It's the only thing we've cared about!" Sam was getting frustrated.

"Sam I wanna waste it, I do. But it's not worth dying over."

"What?" I asked, surprised. Dean hated this thing so badly that I'm surprised he wouldn't want to sacrifice this thing to kill it. The whole thing really confused me.

"I mean it. If hurting this thing means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed mom. That thing killed Jess."

"You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone, and they're never coming back." Dean said.

"You said that?" I asked Sam but he didn't answer. Sam pushed Dean angrily up against the wall hard. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Don't you say that," Sam seethed, "Not you. Not after all this, don't say that."

"Sam look. The four of us...that's all we have...and it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man...and without you, Maddie or Dad..." Dean said quietly.

Sam, upset, said,"Dad," He walked across the room and picked up his phone, "He should have called by now. Try him again," Sam handed Dean the phone.

Dean reluctantly took it, and rang dad again. Dean's facial expression turned angry, "Where is he?" He seethed.

Dean put the phone on speaker, "You're never gonna see daddy again," Meg said and you could hear the smile on her face. I looked to the boys, terrified. Sam looked concerned and Dean looked pissed. I stepped forward to the phone but Sam held me against him as if he were protecting me from the phone. Or maybe it was to comfort me—or even him for that matter. Our eyes never left that phone.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here is chapter 13! Please leave reviews it would mean a lot(: The episode I have been waiting for the longest: Devil's trap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean or John. Just Madison.

Dean hung up the phone and looked at us, "They've got dad."

"Meg?" Sam asked even though he knew the answer and Dean nodded, "What she say?"

"I just told you Sammy," Dean sighed upset, "Okay. Okay." Dean took the colt and tucked it into the back of his pants.

"What are you doing, Dean?" I questioned. Everything was happening too fast. The girl I hated the most had my dad and was now threatening his life, we have the colt that can change everything and I feel like we're getting too close with this demon. This family is all about revenge but I bet if we ignored the damn demon all these years and had tried not to get revenge none of this would have happened. But we're Winchesters and revenge was one of our biggest flaws.

"We got to go," He said, ignoring me and grabbing his duffel bag.

"Why?"

Dean put on his jacket, "Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, alright. It knows we got the Colt. It's got Dad – it's probably coming for us next."

"Good." Sam said, "We've got the colt, we still have three bullets left, I say let it come."

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready, okay? We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving... now!" Dean yelled. He was getting aggravated. His eyes were roaming everywhere in the room, that's when you knew his mind was wandering.

Sam and I looked at each other and silently agreed to go with Dean because there was no room for fighting.

The Impala sped down the road, Dean was going way over the speed limit and it surprised me when no cops have come to slow us down. Dean swerved sideways and I flew to the opposite side of the car. "Ow," I said over dramatically. Dean rolled his eyes and ignored me.

"I'm telling you Dean, we could have taken on this thing," Sam continued to argue.

"What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we just gotta figure out where. They're gonna wanna trade him for the gun." Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes. Dean glanced at him. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Dean, if that's what they wanted, Meg would have mentioned a trade," there was a pause. I think all of us were thinking the worse. Sam sounded more upset, "Dad…he might be…"

"Don't!" Dean yelled before he could finish what he was going to say.

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job."

"Screw the job, Sam!" I yelled from the backseat.

Sam turned around and me and looked at me shocked, "Look, just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going."

"Quit talking about him like he's dead already. Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything." Dean said angrily.

Sam paused thinking, "So how do we find him?"

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken." I suggested.

"Oh come on Maddie, you really think Demons are going to leave a trail?" Sam asked annoyed.

I glared, "Alright, well do you have a better idea, mr. college." If looks could kill I would be dead by the way Sam was staring at me.

Dean sighed, "Sam's right. We're gonna need some help."

The next day we pulled into an old car repair shop that looked awfully familiar. In the middle but off to the side, was a small house. There were junk cars and hubcaps nailed to the side of the house. A large, vicious looking dog was chained to the post and laying on the hood of a car. Then it all came to me. We were at Bobby's house. Bobby was an old friend of my dad's until they had a falling out and haven't spoken in years. I can't believe Bobby agreed to help us out.

Inside, there were books stacked everywhere, It was very untidy and was stacked and paper with any kind of information was pinned to the wall.

"It's nice to see you three again," Bobby walked in to the living room where we were. He handed Dean a flask, "Here you go."

"What is this? Holy Water?"

"That one is," He answered holding up another flask, "This one is whiskey." Bobby took a swig before handing it to Dean who also drank from it.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To be honest, I didn't know if we should even come." Dean said.

"Nonsense, your daddy needs help," He waved his hand dismissively.

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything." I said. Dean glared at me, Sam rolled his eyes, and I shrugged, "What? He did."

" Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people." Bobby gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess he does," Dean sighed.

"None of that matters now," Bobby stated, "All that matters is that you get him back."

"Bobby, this book," Sam held up a book that looked ancient, "I have never seen anything like it."

"That's a lot coming from the guy who did nothing but read boring books for that past four years of his life," I told Bobby. Dean started rubbing his temples in circles. We were in for a long ride. Sam ignored me.

Bobby walked over to Sam and sat at the edge of the desk, "Key of Solomon? It's the real dean alright."

" And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?"

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in - they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a Satanic roach motel." Bobby said and Sam chuckled.

Dean walked over to them, "This man knows his stuff."

"I'll tell you something too, this is some serious crap you three stepped into."

"Oh yeah?" Sam pestered, "How's that?"

"Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops."

"And?" I leant against the wall across the room watching them intently.

"This year I hear of 27 so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us – a lot more." Bobby said.

"Do you know why?" Sam asked.

"No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you, your Daddy – you are smack in the middle of it."

The dog barking pulled us out of our trance. I walked over to the window because I was closest to it. When I looked outside, the dog was no longer attached to the leash. There was no more barking, "Uh, Bobby?" I asked concerned.

"Something's wrong," Bobby stated looking around.

At the same moment, Meg comes bursting through the door. And when I say bursting through the door I really mean she kicked that door down and sauntered in. Dean slipped the holy water out of his pocket. Sam crossed the room over to me and put me behind him protectively like he always does. This time I think there was more to it because this was a demon and I seemed to be pretty popular in the demon world.

Dean went at her with the holy water. Unfortunately, Meg hit him hard and then sent him flying across the room into a stack of books. He looked like he got knocked out in the process. I bit my tongue from yelling out his name. Sam pulled Bobby's arm so he was next to him incase anything were to happen.

"I want the Colt Sam—the real colt and I want it now," Meg spat, holding out her hand.

"We don't have it," Sam lied, "we buried it."

"Didn't I say "no more crap"? I swear – after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you three Chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" She laughed, "I mean you are with our most wanted," She glared at me. I gave her a hard, cold stare back .

Dean stepped up behind her, "Actually we were counting on it," He smirked. Meg turned to look at him. Dean pointed to the ceiling where a large protective symbol was carved. "Gotcha."

Soon, Meg was tied to the chair in the middle of the circle. We all just watched her intently.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask," She said seductively. I rolled my eyes. Then, Bobby came in with a very large canister of salt.

"I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there – they ain't getting in." He said.

Dean nodded and stood up, moving around us and to stand in front of Meg. "Where's our father, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice," She sang.

Dean nodded, "Where's our father, bitch?"

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't." She smirked. I was about to go at her but Dean beat me to it.

He lunged at her, slamming his hands on the chair arms. "You think this is a frigging game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?" Dean yelled.

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." Dean looked at her with hate, then hits her across the face. I flinched a little bit. Although Meg was a demon, she was a girl. It was hard watching Dean hit a girl so effortlessly like that. Bobby seemed to notice my reaction. "That's kind of a turn on—you hitting a girl like that." Meg smiled.

"You're no girl," Dean seethed.

Bobby stands up, "Dean." Bobby motioned for us to follow him into the next room over.

"you okay?" Sam asked him.

"She's lying," Dean stated, "He's not dead."

"Dean you have got to be careful with her, don't hurt her." Bobby said. Dean and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she really is a girl, that's why."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, confused.

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?"

I looked over at Meg who was staring intently at us. She was shaking and hunched over."Are you trying to tell me there is an innocent girl trapped in there?" Dean asked. Dean nodded, "That's actually good news."

We moved back into the room. Sam had a book in his hand that read the exorcism ritual. We glanced at each other. She smiled when she saw the book in Sam's hands, "Are you going to read me a story?"

"Something like that," Dean said and nodded at Sam to read.

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino..." Sam continued in Latin.

Meg looked to Dean and then to me, "An exorcism, are you serious?"

"Oh we're going for it, baby – head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Dean intervened. Meg didn't take her eyes off of me. She looked like she was trying to read my thoughts or get into my brain. Her eyes squinted into a glare as each second passed by. I gave her the same cold stare I gave her earlier. Her eyes were filled with pure hatred.

"Madds?" I heard Dean call out my name but I didn't move and neither did she.

"Keep going Sam," I said as I didn't take my eyes off her. As Sam continued to read, Meg flinched in pain and looked over her shoulder to Sam.

"Im gonna kill you," She seethed and then looked at Dean, "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad is."Dean said. Meg just smiled. Dean shrugged at least you'll get a nice tan," Dean nodded at Sam to continue.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica..."

Meg shakes hard, in obvious pain. Soon the pain became overbearing and she gasped in pain. Sam stopped and looked at her." He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat." She said through clenched teeth.

I couldn't help myself. The tingling in my body came back in full motion. I punched her across the face and the back of her chair hit the ground. I felt my skin become hot. I didn't feel one itch of guilt. I ignored the looks Dean and Sam were giving and knelt down and got my face close to hers. I felt the glass of the windows shatter and sting my side. I had a strange feeling that Meg wasn't the one who did that. I grabbed her by her hair and made her look at me. She looked shocked and afraid, "For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!"

Dean pulled me away and Sat Meg's chair back upright. Dean looked at me with wide eyes holding my shoulders with his large hands. Sam continued to read the ritual, occasionally glancing at me and Dean. My eyes never left Meg's. I didn't dare look at Dean.

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt..."

Dean turned back to Meg after looking me over one more time to make sure I was okay. Meg showed obvious signs of being in pain again, "Where is he?"

"You just won take 'dead' for an answer will you?" She asked

"Where is he?!" Dean yelled.

"Dead!" Meg shouted back

" No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!" Dean was obviously getting very upset and angry. Sam looked at him with concern, "What are you looking at? Keep reading."

" insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." All of a sudden the chair starts moving around in the circle, "Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi..."

"He will be!" She screamed.

"Wait!," Dean yelled at Sam and turned back to Meg, "What?"

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't" I glared at Meg and she smirked.

"does that make you angry enough to hit me again?" She taunted, "C'mon I dare ya"

"Sam!" Dean yelled at him to continue and tried getting the attention off of me. He looked at me worried.

"A building!" She screamed so Sam wouldn't continue, "A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!" Dean yelled

"I don't know!" She whined.

"And the demon we're after, where is it?" Sam yelled.

"I don't know"

"Finish it," Dean ordered.

"What? I told you the truth!"

"I don't care!"

"You son of a bitch, you promised!" She seethed.

"I lied!" Dean looked at Sam, "Sam! Read!" Sam didn't listen and continued to stare. Dean walked over to him to see what was up.

"Maybe we can still use her." Sam said quietly, "Find out where the demon is."

"She doesn know," Dean shook his head.

"She lied."

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've go to help her."

Bobby came in and stepped in between us, "You're gonna kill her."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

" You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it – that girl is going to die." He explained.

"Listen to me, all of you, we are not gonna leave her like that." Dean said coldly to all of us.

"She is a human being," Bobby argued.

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery," Dean said and turned to Sam, "finish it." Sam looked over to Bobby and Dean and then over to Meg. You could tell he was contemplating what the right decision was. He looked at me and I nodded for him to finish it. "Sam!"

Sam took a deep breath and continued, "Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri..."

Meg threw her head back and screamed. As she did so, black smoke erupted from her mouth and spread out in the protective circle in the ceiling before it disappeared. Meg leaned forward, blood dripped from her mouth. The guys and I just stood there looking at her, not sure if it was truly over yet. I didn't know if I should feel relieved or guilty that the demon was gone. We might have just killed an innocent girl but we got a demon out of her so…

Meg slowly lifted her head and looked up at us helplessly, "She's still alive," Dean turned to Bobby, "Call 911 and get some water and blankets." I walked off to get the blankets and water.

Bobby rushed off while Sam and Dean untied her from the chair, "Thank you," She choked out. I walked back in with a bottle and a red blanket.

"Sh, Shh," Sam tried comforting her, "Just try and take it easy, okay?"

"C'mon let's get her down," Dean said. They lifted Meg from the chair. You could hear the sound of her bones breaking and she screamed in pain. My face scrunched in pain and guilt. She didn't deserve this. She was an innocent girl and she got a beating of a lifetime. They lowered her to the floor.

"A year," Meg strained.

"What?" Sam asked. I continued to stare, my eyes swelled with tears that I refused to let fall. I hated that I got so mad and took it out on her body. She was so broken and I knew she wasn't going to last and I feel like I was somewhat responsible.

"It's been a year," She repeated, "I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body—the things I did—it was a nightmare."

"Was it telling us the truth about our dad?" Dean asked.

"Dean," Sam warned.

"yes," She choked, "And they really want your sister dead too. I-I cant remember why. Something about a plan."

"Sh, it's okay," Sam tried comforting her, looking at me to see my reaction. I looked down to the floor, refusing to meet his eyes.

"But it wants you to know that…they want…they want you to come for him."

"If dad's still alive than none of that matters," Dean said. He lifted her head and covered her with the blankets. Dean held the water up to her mouth so she could drink. Bobby stood next to me worriedly.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?'' Sam asked.

"Not there," She confirmed, "Other ones—awful ones."

"Where are they keeping our dad?" Dean asked.

"By the river, sunrise."

"Sunrise? What does that mean?" Meg didn't respond. Her eyes grew dull. "What does that mean?" He raised his voice but it was too late. She had passed away in their arms.

"You better beat it before the paramedics show," Bobby spoke after a few moments of silence.

"What are you gonna tell them?" Dean asked. I have still yet to say a word.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out." Bobby handed the Key of Solomon to Sam, "Here take this. You're gonna need it.

"Thanks."

"Thanks…" Dean said, "For everything. Be careful, alright?"

"You just go find your Dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time." We smiled at him and left.

Later, we arrived in Jefferson City, Missouri. We parked the Impala by some train tracks. Sam continued looking at the Key of Solomon, spinning a marker in his hand. Dean and I were at the back of the car, taking guns out of the trunk and stuffing them into his duffel bag.

"Are you gonna tell me how you did that back there?" Dean asked me.

"I don't know, I just got angry," I said quietly, not looking at him.

"You shattered the window, Maddie."

"I told you I don't know how I did that! All I remember is getting so angry. I physically felt my body tingling with rage." I sighed, "This became a lot more personal than it used to be." I loaded the shot gun, biting the inside of my cheek as I thought of the worse possibilities that might happen to my dad or either of my brothers, "I'm tired of demons controlling us and other people's bodies. I'm done with demons taking over and torturing innocent people just to get to us! I'm ending this. Now."

Dean's POV:

I had never seen my sister so angry and so determined at something my entire life. It scared the crap out of me when we were back at Bobby's house. Her skin glowed and the scar on her back stood out. When that happened I looked at Sam and I noticed that he saw it too. When Maddie took a swing at Meg and knocked her over, the windows shattered, and I knew that it wasn't Meg or any other demon. It was Maddie and I don't know how the hell she did it. This girl was hiding more from us than we originally thought.

I felt like I could help her, but I also felt like I couldn't. My job was to look after her and Sammy when something happens to either of them I always blame myself. So naturally, in this situation, I blamed myself for not protecting her from the beginning, leaving her behind while I went to fetch Sam at Stanford.

That's when I realized—She became a whole different person when I came back to get her with Sam. How did I not notice this before? Madison was a sweet girl growing up, she was nice to everything and everyone that she didn't suspect guilty of whatever it is we were hunting. Then when Sam left for college when she was 13 she changed a little but not that much. She would make rude remarks, start more fights with Dad and I, and spent more time alone training and taking extra long showers even when the water was freezing cold.

Now she was shameless. I haven't seen her cry since she was about ten years old. She had more problems with Sam and I that I could even name and she had no problem telling us what they were and making us feel bad. She had all this pent up anger for dad that I would never even suspect. Maddie was daddy's little girl and just like me, she followed all his orders. Things must have changed when he left too. Now that I think of it, all three of us have left her for a long period of time. God, now I felt guilty. When we picked her up from school, seeing her so sarcastic with her principle, her principle used to her disobedient behavior, it's not how I remembered her. I didn't think anything of it at the time. So now I think, what happened to our baby sister when we were gone?

I turned to Sam, he was carving something on the hood of the Impala, "Dude, what are you drawing on my car?" Maddie walked over to Sam to take a closer look.

"It's called a devil's trap," Sam answered, "It keeps demons from getting in or out."

"So?" I asked not understanding, I was too focused on the fact that Sam was vandalizing my baby.

"So we have a place to keep the colt while we get dad out."

I shook my head, "What are you talking about? We're bring the colt in with us."

"We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on the demon."

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get." I argued.

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? He wouldn't want us to bring the gun." Sam said.

"I don't care, Sam. I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?"

"Dean," Maddie warned and I looked at her with an 'are you kidding me' look.

"You have been thinking it the whole time! Hell, you think he only here to get revenge on the thing for Jessica's death! Not even mom's!"

"Dean!" Maddie yelled with wide eyes shocked that I would say that in front of Sam.

"What?" Sam turned hurt to Maddie. I shook my head. I knew I shouldn't have said it, I was just getting over frustrated with everything. The whole situation got to all of us.

Maddie looked to Sam trying to stutter out words to say to him. Sam turned angrily back to me, "We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school!" I scoffed, " You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I'm just trying to finish it!"

"Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

"That's not true, Dean. I want Dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We can not bring that gun. We can't."

"Fine," I said reluctantly.

"I'm serious, Dean." Sam narrowed his eyes at me.

"I said fine, Sam."

I took the Colt out of my jacket pocket to show Sam and put it in the trunk. We started making our way besides the river. Maddie and Sam wouldn't even glance at each other. Whoops…We stepped beside some trees when I stopped. I looked at the apartment building ahead of us that had a sign that read 'Sunrise' on it.

"I think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise." I shook my head, "Son of a bitch, that's pretty smart. I mean if these demons can possess people than they can pretty much possess anyone in there."

"So what's the plan?" Maddie asked.

"Sam and I are going in," I said and Maddie opened her mouth to object but I put my hand up, "I need you to pull the fire alarm and get out all the civilians."

"Okay and the city responds in like what? 7 minutes?"

"7 minutes exactly. Now go." I shooed her away. She nodded and left.

Sam turned to me sadly, "Did she really say that about me? What you said back there?"

"I'm sorry Sam, it wasn't supposed to come out like that. I-I didn't mean to start something."

Sam shook his head, he was a mixture between angry and disappointed, "Let's just do this." I nodded and lead the way.

Maddie's POV:

I went up the front steps and through the hallways of the apartment building. I kept thinking about how sad Sam must feel right now since Dean told him what I said. Of course everything I say, do, and feel is wrong. It's like I can't do a single thing right. All this guilt was eating me up to the point where I didn't care if I lived past this hunt.

I looked around to make sure no one was coming before pulling the alarm. The I left the building as if nothing happened. People filed out of the building concerned and confused. At exactly at seven minutes like Dean said, the firemen came. I acted like a concerned citizen while Dean went up to one of the firemen.

"Hey, what is happening?" Dean asked, looking confused.

"We're figuring that out now sir, I'm gonna need you step back," He motioned.

"I have a yorkee upstairs and he pees when he is nervous," Dean lied and I gave a small smile at his excuse.

"Sir, you have to move back," the man said again.

That's when I saw Sam go behind the truck and picked the lock to some compartment. Sam grabbed suits and masks and walked off. Him and Dean dressed in theme and walked in while I stayed back to make sure they didn't get caught.

I looked around and one of the men in the crowd caught my eye. You wanna know what caught my eye? His eyes turning completely black when he blinked. He walked over to the building until a fire man stopped him. The fire fighter stopped and let him go by. That's when I passed the caution tape and ran up to the man. I pulled him behind the building wall and pressed him against the brick wall.

His eyes turned black when he saw me and he gave me an evil smile, "Madison, so nice to see you here," He caught my arm and twisted it behind my back and pushed my up against the wall, my cheek resting on the brick. He twisted my wrist so hard that I heard the crack. He then pulled out duck tape from his pants. "You wanna know why I have this? I used it with your daddy," He smirked. I struggled but he was too strong. He tied my hands with the duck tape and then kicked under my knees so that I fell down. My head hit the pavement pretty hard. He wound my ankles together and smiled at me again, "I'll tell your boys you said bye," Then he punched me into next week and I was out like a light.

Sam's POV:

Everything was so frantic, demons were everywhere in the building. They all had a plan since they knew we were coming. I was currently salting the outlines of the apartment room, while two demons tried to get through the door and Dean was handling Dad trying to escape down the fire escape.

We ran down the streets looking for Maddie but we couldn't find where she was, "Dean, where's Maddie?" I called out to him. Dean looked around and didn't see her either.

All of a sudden I was thrown down to the ground by a man with black eyes. He pinned my to the ground and starts beating to me to death. HE stopped for a second and looked at my broken face, "I talked to Maddie a few minutes ago, she says goodbye," he smirked before continuing. My eyes widened and I tried dodging his hits. Although I was still hurt at what she said about me, her life was more important than some grudge I held.

"Sam!" Dean called and ran to me. Dean kicked the man's face. It did no harm to the demon though. The demon flicked his wrist and Dean went flying into some car's windshield, shattering it. The man went back to beating me.

All of a sudden the sound of a gun shot rang and the bullet went through the man who was on top of me's head. He fell to the ground lifeless. I looked up to see Dean with the Colt. I was so out of it I couldn't even be mad at him for using the gun. Dean came over to me and helped me up. "Dean, they found Madison" I cringed.

Dean's eyes went wide, "Okay…um okay I'm gonna search the perimeter and you stay with dad. I'll be right back." Before I could argue with him he ran off. I felt bad for him for a second cause he basically had to take care of me, Maddie, and my dad.

Dean's POV:

I looked all over the area for Maddie and couldn't find her anywhere until I heard rustling come from the bushes on the side of the building. I pulled the gun and slowly made my was toward it. I pushed the branches aside and low and behold there was Maddie whimpering—but no tears—and struggling against the duct tape that restrained and her and kept her mouth shut. She looked at me with relief and helplessness.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay I've got you, everyone is okay. You're going to be okay." I tried soothing her. I picked her up bridal style and sped walked to the car. I felt her shaking underneath me, I didn't know if that's from everything she's been through, or her trying to get out of the duct tape.

When Sam saw us approach the car, his eyes went wide. "Sam, sit in the back with her, and help her get the tape off of her." I ordered. Sam agreed no problem. He took her from my arms and placed her into the seat next to him. Dad sat in the passenger seat with me. "We've got to get out of here," I mumbled and sped off back to the bunker.

Madison's POV:

Sam and I started pouring salt lines around the room and window sills immediately when we got back to the motel. I looked at Sam and frowned, his face was bruised, cut, and swollen. "Sam," I said quietly and he nodded at me to let me know he was listening while he kept salting. "I'm sorry about what I said. It was in the heat of the moment thing when Dean and I were having this stupid fight." I said sadly, "I know you want this thing dead because of mom just as much as you want it dead because of Jess."

He nodded at me and gave me a small grin, "It's okay, gummy." I smiled at his old nickname for me. I would always call me it ever since I lost both my two front teeth when I was 7 and my mouth was practically all gums.

Dean came into the room after putting dad down to rest for a few hours before we started on this thing again. "How is he?" Sam asked.

"He need's rest but I think he is going to be okay. How are you?"

"I'll survive," Sam said.

"What about you?" Dean turned to me.

"I'm better," I smiled.

"Hey, you don't think we were followed her, do you?" Sam asked our older brother.

" I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

"Yeah," Sam quietly agreed but I could tell there was something else on his mind. "You know…Dean…you saved my life back there."

"So I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean smirked cockily.

"Wait, you used the colt?" I stood up shocked.

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here," Sam shook his head smiling at Dean.

"HE was getting killed, I had to bring it just in case." Dean explained.

Sam walked across the room when Dean stopped him, "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was an innocent man in there."

I looked to Sam sadly, knowing Dean was feeling guilty about it, "It sounds like you didn't have a choice, Dean." I tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, I know that's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?" sam asked.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you or Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh ... it scares me sometimes."

Sam and I just looked at him not knowing what to say. There were a mixture of thoughts going through my head right now and I felt a big headache coming on. Dad walked into the room and said, "It shouldn't, you did good."

I narrowed my eyes at dad and tilted my head. Wait he wasn't mad? Dean wasted a bullet on a regular demon—not the demon. I guess he was just happy that Sam's alive.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked. Okay then maybe I was right and something definitely was not adding up here. Not if Dean saw it too.

"For what?"

"Using the bullets." I said for him.

"Mad?" Dad turned to Dean, "I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have."

"Thanks," Dean said dumbfounded.

The wind started to pick up and the lights started to flicker. I looked to my brothers before we all ran to the window. I ran to the radio and turned it on and just like I expected, there was static.

"It found us," Dad stated, "It's here."

"The demon?" Sam questioned with wide eyes.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every room and every door, every window."

"I already did it," Sam said,

"Well check again!" Dad ordered, "Dean you go with him." They both nodded and left the room.

I looked up at dad to see what he wanted me to do but instead of him ordering me to do something, his eyes turned yellow and he smiled evilly up at me, "Oh, you have been one pain in my ass, sister."

"Dean!" I screamed but I was thrown against the wall but I didn't stay there. I fell to the ground and gasped for breath. The wind was knocked out of me when the back hit the wall. Dad's eyes went back to normal so Dean didn't see anything different.

Dean ran in with the Colt raised, "What? What is it?" Sam came close behind looking at us confused and worried.

"It's not dad!" I choked.

Dean pointed the gun at dad and dad shook his head, "Dean, it's me. I don't know what's going on with your sister."

"I know my dad better than anyone and you aint him." Dean said, his gun still raised.

Dad turned to Sam, "Your brother has lost his mind."

I shook my head, "Dean its yellow eyes," I stood up and hid behind my brothers so I could catch my breath.

"Fine, you think I'm the demon?" Whatever was in my dad asked, "Then shoot me."Dean looked at dad and couldn't find the right state of mind to pull the trigger. "That's what I thought." Dad smiled and blinked into his yellow eyes again.

Sam lunged at him but he was only thrown against the wall like I was earlier but he is pinned there and then Dean is too. For some reason I wasn't. Dad picked up the gun and held it up to me. "What a pain in the ass this thing as been" I couldn't tell if he was talking about me or the gun. Either way my heart was beating out of my chest.

"don't you dare touch her," Dean shouted. I held up my hands in surrender.

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam yelled through the pain.

"Well, you found me," He smirked and turned to me, "And I've been waiting for this moment for a long long time." Sam tried to fight against the invisible restraints but failed. I stared down the demon and occasionally glanced at the colt trying to find a way I can take it from him.

"I'm gonna kill you," Sam yelled through clenched teeth.

The demon turned to him amused, "Oh now wouldn't that be a neat trick. Actually—" The demon put the colt down on the table, "Here, make this gun float to you, physic boy." Sam looked at the gun but nothing happened. I took one step towards it but the demon effortlessly flicked his wrist and I was thrown against the wall between my brothers. I groaned at the familiar pain.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked quietly.

"Oh, Madison is fine, she's been dealing with demons for a while now, haven't you pretty girl," The demon smiled, "You know, you're growing up to look exactly like your mother." I gulped at the sound of my mother and I in the same sentence. "There is a lot of secrets in this family, my wow." The demon paced, "Daddy knows a lot about his daughter that he really shouldn't." That got everyone's attention. What about me was so bad that he shouldn't even know? "Your Dad – he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let them go, or I swear to god-" Dean said but was cut off.

What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He came closer to Dean and I fidgeted in discomfort. I didn't like that demon being so close to one of my brothers, "know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Shit…" I mumbled knowing where this is going.

Dad looked at me, "Exactly, and that guy in the alley, the one that actually had Maddie under control, was my son."

"You have got to be kidding me," Dean shook his head.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You desTroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" He stopped and smiled at Dean," Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"You know I wanna know why," Sam spoke up.

Dad turned to Sam, "You mean why I killed mommy and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah," Sam glared.

The demon turned back to Dean and I, "You know I never was going to tell you this, but Sam was gonna propose to her, been shopping for rings and everything," My mouth dropped open in surprise. That hurt a little to know he didn't want us in any part of it. Hell I never have even met her and if Dean never went to get Sam from college I doubt Sam was introduce us to her still. He turned back to Sam. I looked at Dean with pleading eyes. What do we do? "You wanna know why? They were getting in the way."

"MY plans for you Sammy, you and all the children like you," He turned to me, "Actually I heard that you know about a plan."

"what the hell is this plan everyone keeps talking about, and why is my sister gonna die because of it?" Sam yelled.

"Your bratty little sister is gonna die because if she last any longer she ruins everything!" The demon all of a sudden got really angry and all up in Sam's face, "Your sister is gonna die because she is not a normal human. Your sister is going to die because she effects you guys way too much, I mean am I right? If she doesn't die my whole future I have planned out for you is gone."

The demon continued, "Sam your first year of college, Maddie kept trying to call you and because of all the stress she caused you, you almost failed your second semester because those pesky calls kept coming," I closed my eyes remembering that year. That year was the first year that changed everything. I felt the tears coming . "you know she was trying to ask for help? She thought something was changing in her and something was watching her. Little did you know she was right but you just wouldn't listen. That's the year I first found her after all these years. I didn't kill her right away because I had to be 100% sure she wasn't good for me." He turned to Dean, "Dean, she tried coming to you but you blew her off as well. Following daddy's order was more important."

"Everything started for her the day you left her, just like daddy, and just like Sammy, was the day I sent my children—my followers out for her and somehow," He turned to me I glared at him, hating everything that was coming out of his mouth, tears were freely flowing from my eyes down my face, I didn't have the will to hold them anymore, "She sent every single one back home—unnaturally too, but you weren't going to tell them that, were you sweetheart?" He turned back to Sam, "Your sister is going to die tonight, painful and slowly, and be mine for the rest of eternity."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean said trying his hardest to get any negative attention off Sam or I.

Sam looked at me overly concerned and I couldn't help but look at him too.

Sam's POV:

When I looked over to Maddie I was surprised to see her looking back at me, and I was even more surprised that she was crying. I had no idea how bad my leaving had affected her. Her face told me that everything the demon said was true. If I would have answered that damn phone all these years ago, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. If I would have helped her four years ago, and protected my baby sister like I'm supposed too then maybe she might not be dying tonight. I couldn't hate myself anymore than I already do. I cant imagine how Dean is feeling right now.

The demon went directly towards Dean, "Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Dean challenged. My heart raced, if Dean didn't watch his smart mouth I'm gonna have to bury two siblings if this whole thing went wrong.

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean smiled. Dad just stepped back and looked down. And when he looked up, Dean screamed in Pain.

"Dean!" Maddie screeched, "You son of a bitch, let him go! It's me you want!," She glanced at Dean and saw blood coming from his abdomen, "Stop!" She cried. I had never seen her in so much pain and desperation.

The demon shrugged, "You're right."

All of a sudden Maddie became silent expcept for her choking noises she was making. There was blood coming from her mouth, abdomen and the scar on the back of her neck. But what was weird was the blood on the back of her neck was glistening.

"Look what its like on the other side!" He screamed in Maddie's face, "This is not as half as bad as what I'm going to do to you back in hell."

"Dad!" Dean called out. I was speechless and in denial. This was not happening. "Don't you let him kill me, Dad!" He called out in desperation. Maddie was about unconscious at this point. I pulled as hard as I could against the wall but kept failing. Sweat dripped from my forehead and my head had a hard pulse. "Dad, please." Blood ran down Dean's mouth and he too falls unconscious.

Dad stood still and whispered, "Stop," I was dropped to the floor and so were my brother and sister. I looked at my dad shocked, "Stop it." Did my dad just overcome the demon?

I dove a grabbed the gun off the table, Dad turned around with yellow eyes again and smiled, "You kill me, you kill daddy."

"I know," I said and shot him in the leg. Dad fell down and I ran to my siblings. "Dean? Dean! Oh god you lost a lot of blood." Dean was conscious again, "Where's dad. Where's Maddie?"

Shit Maddie. I ran to her side. She was still out like a light. Her clothes were drenched and there was a stain on the wall from where she was pressed.

"Go check on Dad, I got her," Dean said.

"Dean…" I was about to argue.

"Go!" He demanded.

I reluctantly did and walked to father who layed motionless on the floor. All of a sudden he shot up, "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" I aimed the gun at him but I couldn't bring myself to shoot, "Do it now!"

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Dean pleaded as he held our sister in his arms.

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam, no."

"You do this! Sammy! Sam..." dad yelled and I couldn't move. The demon smoke fell from dad's mouth and into thin air and dad looked at me accusingly and pissed.

We immediately got into the car. Dad was next to me and Dean was in the back holding an unconscious Maddie and falling over himself. Dad occasionally gasped in pain.

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away." I tried.

" I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything." Dad shook his head. I bit my tongue.

I looked in the rearview mirror at Dean and Maddie. I shook my head only thinking about them and their safety right now, " No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon..."

I was cut off short by an 18 wheeler slamming into the passenger side of the impala at full speed. That's the last thing I remember until everything went black.


End file.
